What do you think of me?
by artisticarkenya
Summary: Bella has to do a biography of her arrogant, player type class mate Edward Cullen. Will this go well? And to make matters worst, Edward has to do a bio on Bella too and he thinks she's a freak. What will happen when the two worlds collide?
1. First thing I learned: not a gentlemen

**This is a disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, just the story! Now let's get to the story:**

**Chapter 1**

**First thing I learned about Edward, he wasn't a gentlemen**

A tangled mess of nerves that was my somber life of black and white, sailing along to an unknown place as the waves determined my destination. Parasailing as the tides thrust… thrust, awaiting for light to shine in the shadows of undersea life. Why was that? Why was it that I found a Jellyfish more comparable to me than a human being? The soggy yet hazardous creatures of the sea. I was human… and humans were nothing like sea creatures. I would say that the biggest comparison between a Jellyfish and I were our stingers. I guess what I was really trying to say was, _mess with me and I'll sting you where it hurts_… or I'll kick or ass. Which ever was most efficient. And another big comparison between the jelly-creatures and I was the journey across the sea. Jellyfish were very peaceful creatures. Every time I saw them on TV, they would be quietly gliding with the gentle waves, not knowing exactly where they were going because the waves determine their destination. That was a perfect example of who I was. A peace-maker who just let life go where it may. I didn't like to be disturbed, and neither did the Jellyfish, and that was what made us so alike.

Violence was always my last resort, but… if I had to pull out _the big guns_, trust and believe, I was going to do just that. What exactly were _the big guns_? You might ask. Well, I guess you could call it my stinger… or my fist. That would work just as well. But, like I said before, violence was always my last resort. And that was what put a gap between me being a Jellyfish because if anything upsets them, they'll sting you on the spot — unlike me.

So how many times had I pulled out _the big guns_? Well… about once or twice. The second time wasn't as bad as the first time though and I was happy about that. You see, what had happened was, someone had disturbed me. You might be thinking, you? Why would someone want to disturb the peace-maker and her peace making? That was what I was thinking. But people really didn't see me as anything because I was always in the shadows, just like the Jellyfish; in spite of this, people still had to stir up trouble with the quiet girl, minding her own business. And that's what happened, I was out of the shadows and people saw me. Well, they actually didn't see ME. They saw my "mad as hell" side, which was a surprising thing because I was known as being a pushover. I was never a pushover though; people just assumed that because I was quiet and out of the way — people never knew anything.

You might be wondering how this all happen. To cut a long story short, someone pulled me out of the shadows and I pulled out _the big guns_. But you want to know the whole story. Don't you? So I'll tell you then.

It all started in high school, my sophomore year. I'd been attending Forks high school since 9th grade and people never bothered me… until sophomore year, that is. So, it was in the middle of the semester and my English teacher, Mr. Martinez, had assigned a new project for us. We had been working on our writing all year, to prepare for the 10th grade writing test, but he delayed it for a few weeks to start this whole writing project. I was actually looking forward to it because writing was something I did fairly well. Mr. Martinez never told us what we were doing for the project precisely, but I was yet anxious to start. But when he had finally had given more information about the writing project, I was a little worried about how this project was going to work out for me.

"Hello, my fellow students. I am Mr. Martinez and today we are all here to talk about something very important. So how are you this morning?" He had greeted on that faithful day. I heard a chorus of people saying, "Fine," "good," and "whatever," in dull, unenthusiastic voices. We weren't in our regular class for English today. All the students had to report to a much bigger class room with more desks today to discuss the writing project. My teacher was the instructor because he was the" head English teacher" or something like that. A lot of the students here I did not know. I felt out-of-place slightly.

"Good," the teacher said, "Because today we're starting our WRTING PROJECTS!" His voice sounded a little too eager for my liking, but I was still willing nonetheless.

The class groaned apathetically. I didn't say anything, just kept a smile on my face as I sat down in my desk. "You're going to help me right?" Alice whispered to me and I turned my attention to her. She was sitting right beside me on the left while this other guy I didn't know sat on the right of me.

"Yeah, we can do our projects together, alright?" I said and she nodded her head with a big grin. Alice was my best friend since 9th grade. But she wasn't a Jellyfish like me. I would say she was maybe a… baby tiger. She was cute — bright-blue eyes, short and spiky black hair, fun size, wore cute clothes and shoes, and had a preppy personality — but she was dangerous at the same time, just like a small, cute, baby tiger. However, she wasn't too dangerous.

"What you will do for the writing project is, write a four page biography of someone. The reason why we're doing this is because most of you have problems gathering information about people. So, this is still practice for the writing test." Mr. Martinez said. This should be easy, I thought to myself.

"Bella," Alice whispered to me again and I turned to her once more.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm doing my bio on you, okay?" I nodded with a smile.

"I'm doing it on you too," Alice nodded her head and looked to Mr. Martinez again.

"But you will not be choosing who you will do a bio on," he said and I rolled my eyes. He would probably make us do it on some dead person who died along time ago. Boring for sure. "It will be one of your class mates though," he added. I was apparently wrong.

"You will have a partner that I will choose for you. And you are required to interview that person and write a four page biography about them, understand?" The class all said, "Yes," in dull voices. "And I'll ask questions about that person and if you answer incorrectly, that's points off your grade. Let's began!" Mr. Martinez took a sheet of paper off his desk and started roving his eyes across it.

"I've selected a few students to work with a certain person," he announced, "and if I call your name, I will tell you who your partner is. The rest of the class will be randomly selected."

He held the paper up to his face and started calling out the names. "James," I giggled to myself. He was calling all the dumb kids to have special partners. How pathetic. James was a bad-boy type of guy. I didn't want anything to do with him. He hanged with Edward Cullen and his crew of wanna-be-thugs. But I could see through their act. Most of them were just pretending because they wanted to be Edward's friend. He was popular. They were practically using him.

"You will work with Angela Weber." I giggled to myself again. Apparently, the "special partners" were the smart people.

The teacher called the next name. "Edward," why am I not surprised. He was the king of the dummies. "You will work with Isabella." I groaned. I hated when people called me Isabella. I preferred to be called "Bella." What was so hard about that? And the other reason why I was so pissed was because I didn't get Alice for a partner. I got her idiot brother.

Alice and Edward were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was the town's doctor and his wife… well, I wasn't sure what she did. I supposed nothing. Edward, in my opinion, was not a Jellyfish either. He was a lion, but not just any type of lion. He was the leader of a lion pride. Of course, he would be the show off and automatically get killed someday — not actually killed, but you know what I mean.

"Jessica," I really didn't know her because she wasn't in my class, but I suspected she wasn't very bright. "Your partner will be Jasper. And that's it for the few students. Now I'll come around with a hat and you pick a name from it without looking, understand?" The class didn't say anything, but he grabbed the hat from his desk and started going around the room.

"Man, I can't believe this," Alice sobbed.

"I know, right? Now what if you get a lame partner?" I sobbed along with her.

"I'm not really mad about the partners, it's just that… Japer… he's with Jessica. The slut." I rolled my eyes amused. I had forgotten that Alice had a crush on Jasper since… she first met him. I didn't understand that at all. Was it like, love at first sight? I didn't believe in that kind of mess. How can you fall in love with someone without even knowing them? She practically fell in love with his appearance because she had no knowledge of his personality. It just didn't make since to me.

The hat came over to Alice and she closed her eyes tightly, slowly lowering her hand to the hat like it was going to bite her. I smiled a little at the way she was looking.

"I got Rosalie," she told me and I shrugged. You get what you get, right? Rosalie was a beautiful girl, I'll admit, and she was smart. Girls often felt inferior to her, which I didn't get at all. Just because she had good looks doesn't mean she has to look down on you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, lets not forget that. Not every guy will drool over her.

After Mr. Martinez was finish walking around the class with the hat full of names, he walked to the front of the class again by his desk.

"That's all for today. And let me just add, NO ONE IS SWITCHING PARTNERS, so don't ask. And for the rest of the hour, you will sit with your partner and take notes on them until class is over, understand?" The class didn't respond and he repeated, "Understand?" in a more firm voice and the class responded, "Yes," still in dull voices, sounding like zombies.

"Mr. M, you can't do this to me. That Isabella girl is a freak. I can't work with her," I heard Edward say from across the room and my eyes narrowed. What the hell was up with him? He didn't even know me; we didn't know each other. How dare he say I was a freak?

"Me, too. Can I switch partners? I can't work with Angela," James said and Mr. Martinez sighed.

"Please, enlighten me. Why can't you work with Ms. Weber?" Mr. Martinez asked in an uninterested voice.

"Because she's a dork," James replied in a "duh" kind of voice like it was obvious. I wanted to slap that kid and Edward. I usually didn't interact with other students, expect for Alice, and I was about to pull out _the big guns_. But as always, violence was my last resort so I let it slide. Angela must of let it go too because she didn't say anything.

"I will not allow you to switch your partner. Maybe if you did well in class you would have a different person. That goes to you too, Edward," Mr. Martinez said and sat down in a chair with his desk before him.

Students started walking over to their partners and so did Alice. She looked frightened a little. Why was she frightened? Did she feel inferior to Rosalie too? I had to talk to her after class.

It was obvious that Edward wasn't coming to my desk so I had to be the bigger person and walked to his. First thing I learned about Edward, he wasn't a gentleman. The reason why I say "the first thing I learnt about him" was because I honestly didn't know him. All I knew of him was what other people told me. How could I be sure if they were telling the cold, hard truth? "Hey, Edward," I said indifferently and sat down by side him at another desk. His friends weren't here. They were sitting with their partners too. It was a little weird. He was always with his posse and without them, it was a bit strange.

"Whatever," he said and I rolled my eyes. He noticed it too and asked, "Do I annoy you?" and laughed.

"Yes, you annoy me beyond belief. And let me get this through your thick head. I have no time to play games with you sonny-boy, so get over your problems and let's do this." I told him and he laughed at me again.

"Sonny-boy?" he questioned. I called childish people "sonny-boy" because that was my five year old cousin's nickname his mom gave him. He could be very difficult sometimes, just like Edward and his pride of lions.

"Don't worry your puny mind about it. Let's just get to work. Shall we?"

"We shall." I dug in my back pack for a paper and pen, then placed it on my desk and wrote my name quickly.

"Who's first?" I asked and he shrugged. "Alright! You first,"

"I don't want to go first. You go," Edward said looking down at the paper on his desk. He wasn't even looking at me. All I could see was his messy bronze hair. I had to remember that for later and write it down.

"Okay! Ask me something," he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're such a pushover,"

"How?"

"You let me instruct everything," he said, still not looking at me. I almost laughed as he pretended to write something.

"So? Who cares who goes first, as long as someone goes and we get the hell out of her," he finally looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"So the perfect princess curses, uh?"

"Who said I was perfect…? Or a princess?" This was what I was talking about — people not really knowing me. I was not a perfect-princess or a pushover. He just assumed.

"You are,"

"If that's what you believe, feel free to write it down and get points taken off your grade. It's not like I care," his expression remained quizzical as he looked at me in awe. His eyes were a charming, leafy type of green. It reminded of the outdoors… and the beauty of nature.

"What?" I heard him complain and my eyes retreated from his face. I hadn't noticed that I was staring mindlessly into his grassy eyes.

"Sorry… I can be a bit of an airhead," I joked and he smirked at me, taking the paper from his desk, probably to jot down that I was an airhead. I shrugged. That was another point taken off from his grade.

Whatever.

"I know one thing about you. Tell me something else," he said.

"Ask me something,"

"What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan,"

"How old are you?"

"17 years old,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uhm…? I don't have a specific favorite color, it changes a lot,"

"What's your favorite color now?"

"Green,"

"What are your parent's names?" He basically asked simple questions like this all during class and I answered the best way I could. He still didn't look at me. He kept his eyes looking down at the paper when he wrote.

The bell rung.

"Class, you are dismissed. See you all tomorrow," Mr. Martinez said. Edward was still writing when the bell rung. I gathered my supplies and put them back in my back pack.

"Bye," I said and he didn't say anything, so I just walked away. As I walked to the door to exit the class room, I saw Edward's friends coming over to him. He finally looked up to talk to the many people around him and they left as a group.

Another thing I learned about Edward Cullen: He sticks with his crew.

* * *

**That was the first chapter, I hope you loved it as much as I do! And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review if you haven't! If you don't I will think the story sucks and stop writing. I need someone to motivate me to continue. And give me bad reviews if you think the story sucks, I don't want to write a sucky story! **

**The second chapter is posted now if you were wondering!**

**Also, I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	2. A freakin' date with Mike Newton

**Chapter 2**

**An actual freakin' date with Mike Newton**

"So what happened?" Alice asked when we were in the cafeteria for lunch hour. We were sitting at our regular table by ourselves like we always did. We had our own clique. There were the chest-team nerds, the smarty-pants nerds, the Emos and Goths, school prep girls, computer wiz-kids, and the rest was blah, blah, blah. Edward had his own "popular" table where the cheerleaders, football players, and just plain popular students, like he was, sat. Alice didn't really like being around her brother. That reminded me of why I liked Alice. There had to be a logically reason and not liking the school man-whore was reason enough.

Yes, Edward was a man-whore. He was currently dating Jessica Stanley, the school's slut, and he had just broken up with Lauren Malory a few days ago. She was devastated, which I didn't get at all. If he was some sort of player who's constantly "on to the next one," why would anyone expect him to stay with just one girl? That was just plain stupid thing to think that. Then again, she was sort of stupid.

"What do you mean what happened?" I wondered, even though I knew what Alice meant by, "So what happened."

"I mean, what happened in class…" I didn't say anything, "with Edward… my brother… your partner…"

"He asked me questions," I said simply and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What type of questions? Did he say something offensive to you? Cause' I will—"

"Alice, chill. He didn't say anything offensive."

"Good… cause' if I find out that he offended my sister, I will hurt him,"

"Your sister…? Sorry, Alice, but I don't think I would want to be your sister," I told her and she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because then, I would be Edward's sister. As much as I love you, Alice, the last thing I want to be is Edward's sister. Sorry,"

"You don't have to be sorry," she said in a low, deadly voice, "No one would want to be his damn sister."

"Chill, Alice," I said, taking her hand from the table. She was crushing her nails into it.

"Sorry, Bella. That was uncalled for,"

After we were finish eating, we got up to go dump our tray when Mike Newton walked up to me. He was such a hypocrite and wanted to be just like Edward. He didn't respect woman and only went out with "pretty girls," he had told me one time. And now there he was, waving at me. I groaned annoyed.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" He said.

"Not much. What do you want?" I asked, hoping he would just get to it and go away.

"Bella, you already know what I want," I looked at him for a second and looked away.

"Alice, come on," I said and we left the table to dump our tray. I did know what Newton wanted, but he surely wasn't getting it. He had a sick crush on me for as long as I can remember. He said he had liked me since he first saw me. It was another, love at first sight, thing. I hated the concept of "love at first sight" it was superficial.

"I don't thing Mike's leaving, until you talk to him," Alice said fearfully. Mike was sitting at our table now.

"Man, why is that guy so annoying?" I asked myself, walking over to the table.

"Just ask him what he wants and tell him to leave,"

We were at the table now and Newton got up. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Kind of," I said after a few minutes of silence. It didn't look like Alice would say something.

"Oh, sorry…" he said, "I just wanted to ask you something,"

"What?"

"Have you ever been to a vampire festival?" my eyes narrowed.

"A vampire festival?" I questioned and then smiled. "That would be awesome!"

"Yeah, someone told me you liked vampires,"

"Who?"

"I heard," Mike replied and my expression kind of hyped down a little. Why must high school students spread rumors compulsively? "I did have tickets to the blood of the beloved—"

"Blood of the beloved? I love that book store. They have all the best vampire books. Are they having a festival or something?" I was getting interested now.

"Yeah, they did, but the tickets were like…" he thought for a moment, "sixty bucks. Sorry, but I don't have that type of money, so I got tickets to Wild fire,"

"I've never heard of that book store, but I would love to go. How much does it cost?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay," he said in a small voice. I didn't say anything after that. Alice and I were still standing by the table looking awkward, so I sat down.

"So I guess that's it," Mike said.

"Yep, that's it. When does the festival start?" I asked.

"Next weekend at eight O' clock. I'll pick you up at…?"

"Seven," I said, "I'll text you then." he nodded and walked away uneasily. Alice sat down now.

"BELLA! What have you done?" Alice asked in a raged tone.

"I'm going to a vampire festival," I answered.

"Yes, with Mike Newton. I never thought I would have to ask this, but, why are you using Mike Newton?"

"I'm not using him,"

"Yes, you are. You're using him to go to a vampire festival. That's so selfish, Bella, and you know it."

I sighed. She was right, unfortunately. But maybe this wasn't all bad. Maybe I was destined to go out with Mike and we live happily ever after. Maybe this was just destiny taking its part, but whatever it was… it made me go on a date, an actual freakin' date, with Mike Newton.

So unbelievable.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review if you haven't! I need motivation to continue writing this story! And thanks a million!**

**I posted third chapter too! Took me long enough!**

**Also (I always add this), I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	3. Yes, I am a loser in your world

**Chapter 3**

**"Yes, I am a loser... in your world."**

After lunch hour, I headed to my last class of the day. Alice wasn't in my science class, she had math for last hour. The end of the day was my best and worst time of the day. It was the best because school would end soon and the worst because I couldn't spend it with Alice. Edward was in my science class though, which was surprising because I had advance science. All my classes were advance and he was in every single one of them.

I sat down at my desk when I entered science and waited for the teacher to start… teaching. Obviously.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said when most of the students had arrived. "Mr. Martinez told me about the writing project the whole 10th grade is doing. You'll be working with your parents for science class today, but there will be no talking about stuff that doesn't apply to the project. Ask your partner questions and that's it."

I felt like I was about to faint for a second. Another hour with the Cullen kid, I couldn't handle that. Why was he even in this class? He wasn't an advance student. But I suppose I shouldn't say that, I didn't know that for sure.

Once again, I had to walk over to his desk. "Hey, again," I said as I sat at the desk beside him. His friend James was still sitting on the right of him.

"Bye, Edward. Good luck," James said with a snicker. Sonny-boy ignored him.

"What's your favorite food?" Edward asked when James left. It was so sudden. I guess he really was all business and wasn't going to joke around anymore.

"Pasta," I answered.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Jellyfish,"

"Who's your inspiration?"

I paused for a second, thinking of something. "I don't have one,"

"Okay… who's your best friend?"

"Alice," his head lifted when I said his sister's name.

"Alice is your best friend?"

"Yes… Alice Cullen… Your sister… ring any bells…"

"I know, but why?"

"Do I have to explain, sonny-boy?"

"Well, eventually you'll have too. I'm reading the questions off this paper and later on you'll have to tell me why… It's on the paper," he handed me the paper off his desk and I read it. There were questions and at the bottom was a "why" section.

"Mr. Martinez gave you this?"

"Yeah, he gave James and Jessica one too. He said he didn't think we were cable of asking constructional questions on our own. I completely disagree,"

"I'm sure you do, sonny-boy," I said mockingly. "I'll explain everything later. On to the next question." I handed him back the paper and he continued with the questions.

"Okay, I'm done with the questions for today. Bye," he said, getting up from the desk and my eyes squinted.

"No!" I said severely. "It's my turn, sonny-boy,"

"Okay, call me sonny-boy one more time and I'll—" I laughed.

"And you'll what?"

He was thinking now and sat back down in his seat after a while. "Whatever! What do you want to know?"

"Let me see that paper," I said and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because you might change one of the answers,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because when you read the answers, you'll be like," he gestured to the paper, "that's wrong. I am not like that. Why would you write that down?" I laughed at his shabby attempt to act like me.

"I will not," I insisted and he rolled his eyes. "Let me just see it,"

"I don't think so. Just ask the stupid questions so I can leave,"

"Alright, leave then. But when you get an F on this project for writing down the wrong information, don't blame me,"

"I won't get an F because I know what I have is right,"

"Sense it's so right, why can't I see it?"

"Because," he leaned towards me off his seat and looked into my eyes, "you would disagree,"

"How do you know that?" I asked. He was still looking curiously into my eyes. "Back up, sonny-boy!" He sat back down in his seat.

"Why do you always call me 'sonny-boy' all the time?" he asked.

"Because you're sunny," I said in a cheery voice, "and a boy,"

"You're so annoying,"

"I am not annoying,"

"Probably not, but you are stubborn,"

"Whatever! You can leave now,"

"Gladly," Edward got up and walked over to his group of friends. I started writing in a notebook the rest of the class. Half an hour later, Edward came hovering over me at my desk.

"What do you want?" I asked. And he called me annoying.

"Why does my sister like you?" He asked. "You're so… weird."

"Well, I don't know if your analysis is correct, but I came assure you that you are definitely annoying,"

"When I left," he began, "did you miss me?"

My eyes squinted again. Miss him? Why would I miss him? After a moment I laughed. "That was a joke, right?"

"Sure. Now answer my question,"

"Well, if you insist then, no. Sorry," I said. "Why would I miss you? Do I have a reason to miss you?"

"No, it's not like that. I just thought someone like you would be happy to hang out with me,"

"Why?"

"Because I rule this school," he said, in the same "duh" voice that James used when he called Angela a dork.

"Sorry, but… I don't go to this school," I told him and he puzzled. "You might rule this school, Edward, but I'm in my own world half the time,"

"What?"

"You don't know me, Edward. Most of the time during school, I'm just hanging around in my own beliefs,"

"What beliefs?"

"That you, in fact, do not rule this school," I informed him. "And you are not 'popular' and everyone doesn't follow you around like you're some god,"

"But I do rule this school,"

"Yes, you're right, sonny-boy. But in my world… "I said this last part very firmly, "you DON'T."

Edward was taken a back. "Wow! You are weird. The school's freak doesn't have a crush on me. Do I like that?" He asked himself and nodded, "yeah, I think I do."

"Wow! You are annoying. The school's so called popular kid won't leave the so called loser alone. Do I like that?" I asked myself, taunting Edward, "No, I think I don't."

"So you admit that you're a loser?" He questioned with a big victory smile.

"Yes, I am a loser," I told him and quickly leaned to his ear and whispered, "in your world." After that, the bell rung and I smiled to myself. School was finally over. "Bye, sonny-boy,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

* * *

**That was chapter 3, I hoped you loved it as much as I do! Review if you haven't!**

**And by the way, chapter 4 is posted now. It took me a while, but I finnished it! Review, review, review and don't forget it!**

**Thanks a million!**

**Also (I always add this), I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	4. Don't flip a lid, princess

**Chapter 4**

**Don't flip a lid, princess**

After school, I went home to Charlie sitting in the dinning room waiting for dinner. He was lucky he had me… or he wouldn't have edible food on the table often.

"Hey, daddy," I said and Charlie got up from his chair to hug me. "How was work?"

"It was okay, but not as good as my first job," Charlie said and I puzzled.

"What's your first job? I thought you only had one,"

"My second job is my title as Chief Swan, and my first will always be to take good care of my little girl," I smiled to myself. I was "daddy's little girl." If I needed anything, Charlie was the one I would come to. We had a good father-daughter relationship.

"I'll give you a raise for your first job," I told him.

"Does that mean we eat something besides paste tonight?" He asked hopefully. I cooked pasta the best and served it often. Plus it was my favorite food, why wouldn't I want to cook it?

"Sure, dad, sure,"

I walked in the kitchen to start our meal for the night. Charlie wanted Shepherd's Pie, which I loved and cooked willingly.

"Here you go, daddy," I said, walking over to the dinning room table with the food in my hands. All the cooking was finished and we were about to eat.

"Thanks, sweetie," Charlie said and I nodded at him with a smile.

After a couple minutes, I kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him good night. The day had finally concluded and all I had to do now was hope that I would wake up the next morning. Fear was a big part of my life. My early childhood wasn't very pleasant and I always felt uncomfortable when I lied in my bed alone. It felt too isolated and what if IT… happened again? The terrible thing that happened in my childhood. If it did happen again, I don't think I would be able to sleep alone again without getting paranoid.

Luckily, I was in my bed the next morning, safe and sound. The alarm clock was buzzing on my ear drum and I smashed it with my fist and the buzzing stopped. I sighed. This was going to be another long and dreary day, I was sure of it.

"Daddy, I'm leaving," I told Charlie as I stood by the front door, getting ready to walk out. Charlie was in the kitchen, reading a newspaper.

"Okay, Bella. Have a nice day at school," he said, not lifting his head from the must-be-interesting article he wouldn't take his eyes off. I walked out the door after that.

"Hey, Bella!" That was the first thing I heard someone scream at me when I walked through the doors of Forks High school. It was Mike — man, was he annoying!

"Hi, Mike," I said with a slight wave and walked around him. He followed me as I walked down the hall, so I turned around and said, "What do you want, Mike?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on for next weekend…" I didn't say anything, "the vampire festival at Wild fire—"

"Oh, yeah," I said just a little too quickly. "Yeah, Mike, we're still on for the festival thing." I turned around and started walking again and he continued to walk behind me. "Any thing else you want to tell me?"

"No…" he had his head down and spoke in a hushed voice, "I thought we could walk together… to class or something… I mean, if you want. You don't—"

"Mike, if we're going to walk to class TOGETHER, you can't walk behind me because then we won't be walking… TOGETHER," He laughed as I said this in an obvious, kind of "duh" voice like Edward and James — they were really rubbing off on me.

"Yeah. I can be…" he gestured to his head, "dumb sometimes," I smiled ineptly.

"Interesting…" I felt uncomfortable a little, "So… can we… you know… class—"

"OH! Yeah, class."

"Yeah, that thing we need to get too. You can start walking now, Mike." He started walking and I tagged along at his side.

When I got to my class room, he stood in front of me, looking into my eyes and we had yet another awkward moment — this Newton kid was really making me uncomfortable. "So, it was really nice walking you to class… I hope we do it again sometime," he said.

"Yeah… it's just walking, Mike. You can do it with almost anybody," I said in the same "duh" voice and he smiled.

"I guess you're right, Bella... So...? Yeah, bye." He waved at me and I nodded walking into class.

"Bella…? Where were you between 7 and 7:35," Mr. Martinez asked as soon as I walked in the door. 7:35? I thought and finally realized I was 15 minutes late. How did this happen?

"You're 15 minutes late," he said when I didn't respond.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Martinez. I kind of lost track of time. Please don't give me a detention. It won't happen again, I promise," I told him and he nodded, but didn't smile.

"If you're late a second time you will pay for the first time also, understand?"

"Yes,"

"Take you're seat, Ms. Swan."

I walked to my desk and halted when I saw another person in my seat. Why was Jessica in my seat? That little bitch.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica said and my eyes narrowed.

"Because you're in my seat," I said.

"NO! You sit with my boy friend, you idiot. You would have known that if you weren't late for class talking to your boy friend,"

"Jessica?" Mr. Martinez was talking now. "Talk any further and you get a detention," he told her. "Isabella, your new seat is by Mr. Cullen at the empty desk on the right,"

I nodded and walked to the seat that was to the right of Edward. "The perfect-princess is late?" Edward said when I sat down.

"I'm not a princess and I wouldn't say I was perfect either," I said without looking at him.

"You're probably right," He said. "After all, you are dating Mike and he's a—"

"What?" I hissed. "I am NOT dating Mike Newton."

"Don't try to hide it, princess. We all know. Mike all ready confirmed it to everybody in the 11th grade,"

"He what…? Why would he do that?" I groaned irritated as ever. I was so not dating Newton and I never planned to. But, then again, I was going on a DATE with him, but we didn't have to be dating to go on a date.

"Why Mike would ever go out with you is beyond me. You're sexy and all, but…" he shook his head, "you're such a hater,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat, but still in a low voice. "You call me a perfect-princess which makes no since because I'm not a princess and I'm not perfect. Then you call me sexy which I'm not because…" I motioned to myself, "just look at me. And now you call me a hater and what's there to hate on. You?" I laughed.

"Okay, you're probably not a hater, but in my world you are,"

"And why is that?"

"Because everybody at this school wants to be friends with the sophomore, even the seniors. I'm a total rock star at this freakin' school and you don't even like me. Maybe because you're just a hater,"

"Maybe because I don't like arrogant children, sonny-boy,"

"I know you don't, that's why I know you're not a hater. But you definitely are a perfect-princess and you're sexy,"

"I completely disagree,"

"So… I don't care. As long as Mr. Martinez agrees, I get an A. So your opinion really doesn't matter,"

"Whatever… What are we doing today so we can get it over with?"

"Doesn't matter. Mr. M says this is our permanent seats until the project is over. I don't really mind. At least I have something to do,"

"The project?" I questioned. Was he really liking this project? I wasn't at all.

"No, not really. This project sucks, but annoying you… it's just is so much fun,"

"Well you're not fun at all, sonny-boy,"

"Don't flip a lid, princess—"

"God, can you please stop calling me princess?"

"Oh, so I'm a god?" He laughed at his own wittiness. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes, the god of annoying people,"

"Sweat! I'm an expert annoying genius, how cool is that?"

"Not at all,"

I ignored him after that and just wrote in my notebook for the rest of class. We were supposed to be asking our partners questions for the project, but Edward didn't look like he wanted to do it and I didn't either. We just ignored each other, I guess. Then the bell rang.

"Leave," was all the teacher said and Edward was already out of his seat, hanging with his friends. I didn't really learn anything about Edward today, but I had time to do it later.

Then Mr. Martinez called me when all the students had left. "May I speak with you Ms. Swan?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Please, take a seat." He motioned me to the chair by his desk and I sat in it, waiting for him to explain the situation.

"Am I in trouble for being late. I promised you I wouldn't do it again,"

"No, you're not in trouble. I just need to speak to you about Mike Newton..." I looked at him confused, "you're boy friend,"

"NO! Mr. Martinez, no, he's not my boy friend, I don't know why that rumor even started. I don't date, Mr. Martinez, no worries,"

"Oh," he sounded relieved. "For a minute I thought I was losing my star student. You're my favorite student, Isabella and I know some day you will be very succeful. I didn't want you to throw away that possiblity with a boyfriend. And don't feel offended. I didn't think you were capable in getting into relation ships too deep, but when you came in late today, it worried me,"

"I completely understand, Mr. Martinez. I won't be late again, I promise. Is that it?"

"Yes, you may leave."

When I walked out the class, Edward called from behind me in the hall-way. What did he want now? "What?"

"You're supposed to come to my house today, so meet Alice after school," he told me.

"Come to your house? Says who?"

"Says Mr. M, so stop your whining and meet Alice after school, princess." I was going to say something, but he spoke immediately saying, "Bye!" and walked off.

* * *

**That was chapter 4, I hope You loved it! And I still haven't got reviews and I'm worried. Please review, because I have no idea what my story is like to other people and I don't want to continue writing something completely stupid. And thanks again for reading!**

**Chapter 5 is posted, so check that out! It's not really like "a best" chapter kind of thing, but it's still good in my opinion!**

**Thanks a million!**

**Also (I always add this), I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	5. I am not a nature freak

**Chapter 5**

**I am not a nature freak!**

History class was so boring, I wanted to fall asleep as soon as the teacher turned off the lights and the overhead projector was on. It was the most suckish subject in school ever, and that's coming from the girl who actually thinks school is interesting. I loved learning and experiencing new things, but I hated, just plain loathed, history and all it's suckish glory. Sorry, but who cares about the past presidents? Their dead for crying out loud. I just hated the concept of listening to hours and hours of tedious garbage that seemed like it would never end. And the worst part about it was that we learn the same stuff over and over again. We get, Martin Luther King helped prevent racism, teacher's didn't have to obsessively belabor the issue.

The history lesson that was being taught couldn't hold my attention for three seconds, my thoughts eventually drifted to other things besides what was being said. What's it like at the Cullen's place? I was thinking. I knew it would be awesome because Alice lived there and I loved hanging out with her. She was truly my best friend and without her, school would be just intriguing to me. Alice put the fun in it and I hardly ever had fun.

"Ms. Swan… can you hear me… Isabella, wake up…" I heard someone tapping on my desk and my head shot up. I had fallen asleep all during class, how much trouble was I in now?

"Sorry, Mr. Adams, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Lot of home work," I lied and he nodded. Teachers usually did believe me because I was a teacher's pet. As much as it sucked, it had its perks.

"Get some rest tonight. You got a big history test next week. Don't forget to study," he said.

"Yeah, I'll remember to study. Thanks, Mr. Adams. Am I dismissed?"

"You may go." I got up from my desk and exited the class room.

Lunch time was at this hour and my stomach was growling like crazy. I needed some food for my health and maybe it could wake me up a little.

When I walked in the cafeteria, I didn't see Alice any where. She probably hadn't arrived yet, so I got in line to order my lunch. My tray had my usual fruit salad and water. My diet was very heart healthy and sometimes with lots of fiber. Health was a big part of my life, I took it gravely.

I walked to my table to see that Alice was still absent. Where was the spiky little pixie?

I sat down and looked around the room for her and still no sigh of Alice. 10 minutes fast and a preppy voice sounded from across the room and I knew that voice anywhere. It was Alice… at another table. But not just any table. Edward's "popular" table was far from where I sat, all the way across the room where there could be no sight of me or them. I got up and walked a long distance to see Alice was, in fact, sitting at Edward's table. But he wasn't paying any attention to his sister, practically ignoring her as she sat down.

The popular peoples and whatever couldn't see me. I was hiding behind the girl's bathroom watching Rosalie steal my best friend. Yes, Rosalie was stealing Alice away from me. I couldn't believe she had ditched me for a project. Rosalie was just a stupid project and I was real. A real FREAKIN' FRIEND. She was laughing and having the time of her life over there with those… those… populars.

"It was really nice meeting you, Jasper," I heard Alice say and shook the blond boys hand. He smiled at her delightfully.

"It was my pleasure to meet you, Alice," Jasper said, just a little too cheery. So, apparently, Jasper was stealing Alice away from me too. It was two, Rosalie and Jasper, against one, just plain old solo Bella.

"I have to go. My friend's probably worried out of her mind about where I am." They shook hands again and smiled at each other. When Alice left the table I didn't bother going back to Alice because I really didn't want to talk to her right now. My anger had ceased a little at her momentary care for her friend, which I knew was me, but… I don't know, I guess I'm just tiered. Going to Alice's house didn't sound so fun right now.

After school, Edward had caught up to me in the halls. "I guess I should get this over with," he said to himself when he was by my side in the hallways.

"Get what over with?"

"You're protest,"

"What protest? What am I protesting about?"

"Because… we're not going to my house,"

"Than whose house are we going to?"

"Yours… Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

He sighed relieved and had a big grin on his face. "Thank God, you're not mad because… I thought you would freak out or something,"

"Really…?"

"Yeah, cause' your so stubborn… but I guess I was wrong for the first time,"

"I guess you were," I said. "And Edward, my dad's sick and won't allow company today. Sorry, you definitely can't come over,"

Edward stared at me for a moment. "Mr. M called both are parents and they agreed to let us both go to each others houses to get to know the other person better. You're lying to me."

"Okay, I lied, but… why can't we go to your house first. My house is lame,"

"I knew you would get mad," he smiled that big victory smile again. It was always a competition with him and if it was a competition he wanted, he'll surely get it.

Just he wait.

"Oh yeah, my sister was wondering where you were. She didn't see you at lunch," I was going to speak but he cut me off. "And if you see Alice again, tell her she's not invited to my table at lunch anymore." He gave me a big smile and said, "Kay?" as he walked away.

Edward was coming to my house today that was what worried me as I walked through the school halls to my car. Then, Mikey-boy came walking up to me. That was my new nick name for him. Mikey-boy. Mike was a special type of annoying. A stupid, why-do-you-even-try type of annoying.

"What do you want, Mikey-boy?"

"Hey, Bella, I just had a slight change in plans,"

"What change in plans?" I was getting worried. Was he canceling the festival? And that had brought me back to the conversation I had with Alice about using Mike. I didn't want to go if their was no vampires involved. Maybe I was just using him. I promised my self that if he canceled the festival, I wouldn't ditch him because that would make me a total bitch.

"I went on the Wild Fire book store site and they have an earlier festival premiering this weekend on Friday. The other one was on Sunday night and… Friday sounds better right?"

"Friday sounds perfect, is the time the same…? Eight O' clock sharp?"

"Eight O' clock. Pick you up at seven?"

"Seven it is. See you then,"

"Bye, Bella…" I he thought for moment before speaking the next part, "I… I'm looking forward to the date… this is a date, right?"

This was a little awkward. Hasn't anyone ever told Mikey-boy that no one should ask such a stupid question? "Call it whatever you like. If you think it's a date, then so it be."

"You don't think it's a date?"

"Uh…? Not really. To be honest, I just think it's just too friends hanging out. I don't know why people can't just hanging out together. Labeling it as a date just makes it all the more awkward, you know?" He nodded his head once.

"I guess you're right—"

"I'm all ways right," I joked and his expression perplexed somewhat, but he tried to hide it. Not wanting to make it another awkward moment.

"Sorry… you're just right a lot… you're smart… and pretty—"

"Yeah, Mike… gotta' go. My project's expecting me home by tonight,"

"Project?"

"The writing thing… bio… English class… the whole 10th grade has to do it—"

"Oh, that thing… I got Lauranas a partner… its a little weird hanging out withyour ex girlfriend," he laughed at what he said, but I didn't think it was funny at all. It was like Edward and his crew taking turns with the whorish girls. That was just sheer filth at the fullest.

"Bye, Mike," I was totally ending this conversation and he could tell. Mike waved at me feeling wrong for what he said and walked away. I just felt nasty going out with him. It was like I was his next piece he would eventually pass along to his friends after he was done.

I walked to my car and drove out the school parking-lot to my house. Edward's car was already parked in my drive way.

Let the ruin began.

"Bella!" Charlie was outside waiting for me with Edward. He was sitting loosely on the porch chair looking down at the ground as his feet were stretched out, tapping on the concrete. He had his back pack at the side of him.

"Hey, daddy, what's up?" I said, walking up to the front porch to sit on the steps with Charlie.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Didn't the teacher tell you?"

"Yeah, but not much…" He waited for me to start explaining.

"Well… this is Edward…" I pointed at him, but he was still slouching on the chair. The tapping of his feet had stopped. "He's…"

"A loner,"

"Yeah… at least when I'm around. He doesn't like to hang around people who are not in his… group,"

"Group…? Is he in a gang—?"

"NO, daddy. I said 'group' not gang," even though that was what I meant.

"Oh… so you're not in his… 'Group',"

"I don't know, you should go ask him," I said nonchalantly and Charlie snorted.

"Edward!" I called to get his attention and turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Bella," he responded in a lethargic voice.

"Am I in your group?" I spoke in a loud, obnoxious voice to annoy him and plus I had a stupid grin on my face like his always did. His priceless victory grin.

"If I saw no will your dad kill me…?"

I giggled and Charlie wrapped his arm around me. "I'll put a gun to your head if you try somethin', son," Charlie said, smiling at me.

"No worries, sir," Edward said. He was so slack, just chilling on my front porch like he was too cool to look at us.

"Don't threaten him, daddy. That's a legal charge," I told him and he laughed.

"I think I could overlook one law for my little girl," Edward groaned. He was probably getting tired of hearing this very pointless conversation.

"Wanna' show him the gun?" I asked, to aggravate Edward further. "It'll really scare him,"

"I think that's going a little overboard, don't you think? It might give the boy a heart attack."

"Sure, daddy, sure,"

I stood up and looked at Edward again. He still hadn't moved. "Are you just gonna' sit there, sonny-boy?"

"Sonny-boy?" Charlie mused and laughed, getting the gist of it all. "Clever,"

"I know, right?" I joked along with him.

Edward got up now. "Alright, what do we do now?" He asked, getting his back pack from the side of the chair and picking it up to put it on his back.

"We can stay out here or go inside. Pick your place," I offered and he grunted. "Alright, I guess we're staying outside." I walked away from the house.

"Where you going'?" Edward asked.

"Come on, Edward. We don't have all day," I said and he just followed me without another word.

"Be back before dark!" Charlie said when we were a good distance from the house and I waved my hand to signal that I heard him. He had a thumb up with a smile and I put two thumbs and turned back around to walk with Edward.

"You are your dad… you're really close," Edward said as we walked.

"I guess you could say that…"

"I should have known you would want to go outside. Why don't you want me to come to your house?"

"Because it's really not that fun… I mean, look around you, Edward. There are endless possibilities we can do with the nature around us,"

Edward pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pack and stopped walking. "A… na… ture… fr…eak…" He wrote on the paper that was titled "notes."

"I am not a nature freak," I protested.

"Of course you're not, Bella," he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"What's your favorite part of nature?" He asked me, getting ready to write on his paper again.

"The grass,"

"The grass…? You like shrubs?"

"Why would I like shrubs?"

"I'm just asking… do you like the woods?"

"Not really,"

"Than why do you like grass? It's like part of dirt and… dirt," I laughed at his lack of vocabulary. "What's so great about grass anyway?"

"I like perfect grass,"

"Perfect grass?" I was going to speak, but he cut me off yet again. "Oh, I know why. You're a perfect-princess and you have to have perfect grass, right?"

"No. You're wrong,"

"Yeah, I think you're right. Perfect-princess is getting kind of old. Prissy-princess sounds funnier…" He pondered for a second. "Yeah, I think I like it."

"Never call me a prissy-princess, sonny-boy," I advised him and he rolled his eyes. I didn't think he would listen to me anyway.

"So what's the real reason you like grass since… there is, in fact, no perfect grass. Just drity… filthy… grass, grass," he said.

"Grass, grass?"

"Just answer the question."

He waited for me to speak. "I honestly don't know. I just love grass… I guess because of the color. But not any type of grass color,"

"Dark grass… the really dirty kind?"

"Shut up! No,"

He smiled at me and said, "I like your prissy attitude… it's so funny,"

"I like you're pissy attitude… you just piss me off,"

"I know and I'm such a pro at it,"

"Shut up,"

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. "Let's get back to business now, Bella. Before I have to tell Mr. Martinez why I got an F,"

"And why did you get an F, Edward?"

"Because Isabella distracted me, Mr. Martinez," he said it in the way he would probably say it to our teacher.

"Don't call me Isabella," I told him.

"So you hate when people call you Isabella, uh?"

"Let's just get back to the project, sonny-boy."

"Alright, Isabella…" I ignored him when he said that and waited. "What kind of grass do you like?"

"I can't really describe it, Edward. It's… perfect grass… I imagine in my head,"

"What's it like in your head, Isabella… weird?" I ignored him when he laughed. "Seriously, what's it like?"

"Well…" I was deciding whether I would tell him the truth or a lie, "the grass that I imagine is…"

"I don't mean to rush you, but you're taking way too much time on this question. Could you please speed it up, Isabella?"

"Please, Edward, stop calling me Isabella. It's annoying,"

He looked at me, bemused beyond explanation. "Did you just plead to me?" I rolled my eyes. "Wow… I just got a prissy-princess to plead to me. If James was here right now, we would be high fiving like crazy—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. On to the questions, sonny-boy,"

"You still didn't answer my question about the grass. You've been on it for like… a thousand days,"

"Can we skip it?"

"No, I'm really looking forward to knowing what you imagine in your mind," he said and I pouted. "Awww, prissy-princess is mad?"

"It's getting late," I informed him and turned around to walk back home.

"I know. Do you seriously know how long you been on this one question? At least you could've answered… 'I don't know' like you did for most of them,"

"I don't know,"

"Nope, too late. Tell me,"

"I seriously don't know,"

"You seriously do know. You said you 'imagine' it in your 'mind'. Since your minds so great, I want to know about it,"

"I never said my mind was great,"

He stopped walking and looked at me, smiling. His beautiful green eyes before me, like a dream. "Tell me," he whispered in an alluring voice and my eyes lessened.

"You're such a freak," I told him.

"Sorry, but that's how I get girls to do what I say. But it obviously doesn't work on you… hater,"

"Damn straight, it doesn't work. Now you should just forget about it and move on, right?"

"Wrong. Now tell me before I get mad,"

I laughed. "Get mad and see if I care,"

"Okay, next question. Why are you such a prissy-princess?"

"I got a question for you. Why are you such an arrogant—?"

"Just answer the freakin' question. And not the prissy-princess one, the grass one."

"Okay… like you said… the dark green, dirty kind," I lied and he rolled his eyes, up to my charade.

"That's a lie, but whatever… next question—"

"It's about time,"

"Don't be so sure… I'll get the answer out of you later,"

"Whatever!"

* * *

**That was chapter 5! I hope you liked it. And the reason why the chapter is called I AM NOT A NATURE FREAK is because Bella finds out she's actually an EDWARD freak and only likes grass because his eyes reminds her of a kind of PERFECT grass, in her opinion. If you didn't understand, then I just explained!**

**Chapter 6 and 7 is posted today! And please review, I need to know how I'm doing!**

**Hope you liked it, thanks a million!**

**Also (I always add this), I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	6. Childish little pantsy

**Chapter 6**

**Childish little pantsy**

Man, was I just so freakin' childish. Who gets pissed because someone wants to ask you a question… and it's for an important school project. I couldn't admit to Edward that I LOVED grass because his eyes were a lovely green. It would boost his, already fatter than a Japanese wrestler, ego. Believe me that thing was HUGE. He was just too freakin' arrogant, it got on my nerves. Today, it was my turn to ask the questions. I was tiered of his goofing off and I would get this crap over with.

I arrived early to class today to English. Mr. Martinez was worried about me enough; I didn't want to make it any worst. He was happy to see my 10 minutes early today.

"I see you're bright and early, Ms. Swan," he said as I entered the class.

"Yep, ready to work," I replied and sat at my desk next to Edward. No one was here yet. I was super early. "So, how touch is the grading scale?"

"Oh, not that bad… just answer the questions somewhat right and you'll be fine,"

"Uhm…? I suppose that's good,"

"I know Mr. Cullen's a hand full. He doesn't like to cooperate with people outside his little gang thing,"

"I know… but it seems like he's opening up,"

"And I forgot to tell you how thankful I am that you would do this for him. He's really throwing his future away. Its scares me sometimes,"

"He's not that bad. He's actually pretty smart,"

"Oh, I know, Ms. Swan. Edward's a very bright scholar, that boy. He just has popularity issues. All he wants is fame and everyone to like him… his sister Alice, sweet girl, talked to me about her bother one day and she told me about how much Edward had changed since he started middle school."

"What was he like?"

"Well, according to Alice, he was somewhat like you… but not as much. You're a special girl, Isabella, very determined. Most kids are not zoned as much as you."

I laughed slightly to myself. A student walked in and Mr. Martinez greeted them and they took their seat. Soon, the class was full again and class had started.

"So how was the visit to each of your partner's house?" Mr. Martinez asked the class. No one responded as usual. "Anyone would like to share?"

"It was interesting," one of the class mates answered and didn't say anything else.

"Anyone else?" Teacher encouraged, but no one shared. "Alright then, let's move on." I shuffled through his desk to find some papers and pasted them out to the class.

"This assignment you will do with your partner. One of you will test the other at how well they know you and score it. It's like a pretest, everyone understand?" The class never reacted and he kind of gave up this time.

"Okay, let's see how well you know me, sonny-boy," I said and Edward smiled like he knew every thing about me.

"I'm going to get an F," he said.

"I completely agree with you, sonny-boy,"

"But once Mr. M grades it, he'll give me an A,"

"Well see about that," I looked through the pretest and started quizzing Edward. "What's my favorite color?"

"Green,"

"Why?"

"Because of the grass,"

"What's my favorite food?"

"Pasta?"

"Why?"

"You never told me why,"

"Okay… what's my favorite animal?"

"Jellyfish,"

"Why?"

"I have no idea why,"

"What's my favorite number?"

"14,"

"Why?"

"How would I know?"

After the pretest, Edward got like a 57%. Most of the personality questions were so wrong and his score could have been higher if he knew the "why" answers to my favorite things. Overall, he failed and got an F as he predicted.

"I guess it's time for me to get asked millions of questions," Edward said. "Bring it on."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Chocolate brown?"

"Why?"

"Out of all the girls I've known, your eye color was the prettiest. Hands down."

"Interesting… whatever. What's your favorite food?"

"I don't have a favorite food,"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Uh… dog, I guess,"

"What's your favorite—?"

"Isabella, do you mind if I just tell you everything about me. It'll be much easier and you just take notes, okay?"

"I wouldn't mind at all if you would gladly call me Bella,"

"Bella,"

"Go on,"

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I can't stand foot ball player—"

"Why?"

"Don't interrupt, I'll explain everything later. As I was saying. I think cheer leaders are over rated and skate board punks are very annoying. My favorite clothes brand is 'Vintage boy'. I hate shopping at 'Vintage boy'. My parents, I'm sure you already know who they are… and my sister. I've been dating since I was 12 years old. I love to play piano. I hate the piano. I have a lot of conversations in my mind and replay them over and over for no good reason. I love to read. My favorite sport is base ball. I hate base ball. Jessica Stanley is the most useless girl I've ever met. I see no purpose in dating her. I hate the color pink and if someone ever buys me cologne again, I don't care if it's my birthday, Christmas, or whatever, I will scream—"

"Edward…? I don't mean to interrupt, but it sounds like you're just rambling now, which is really annoying."

He sighed. "Sorry, it's just that… some people can be so weird… but not your kind of weird, just… weird."

"What's my kind of weird?"

"A less annoying, kind of amusing, weird."

"Are you done rambling or do you want to continue?"

"No… we can just chill the rest of the hour. After all, the project shouldn't take that long. I could just text you all the answers—"

"I'm no cheater,"

"I know… you're such a goody-goody,"

"Know I'm not," I whinnied and Edward laughed. It sounded like I was "pleading" to him again.

"I gotta call Mike tonight," he said to himself.

"Why? Gonna' have a conversation on whether you two will come out the closet?" Edward really looked offended and I smiled at him. "Pansy,"

"Prissy,"

"Sissy,"

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm capable of being gay,"

"And why is that?"

"Ask any girl," he leaned on me again and looked into my eyes like he always did, "they know."

"Why do you keep doing that? Is that how you bust a move because it's like so freakin' awkward, weirdo," I spat and he chuckled.

"So you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"How you're such a hater,"

"Enlighten me… what is there to hate on?"

"My mad flirting skills you insist on not acting upon,"

"Mad flirting skills? Are you kidding me?" I was honestly surprised. He really didn't know me. I'd never been on a real date, the one with Mike would be my first, and I've never been kissed nor had a real boy friend. Of course I was clueless to the dating game and all these weird signs that were alien to me.

"Why do you insist on making me act upon your mad flirting skills?" I asked.

"Then maybe you'd be less weird,"

"Man, Edward you're really aggravating me. Please get this through your head, everyone will not like you. Just face it,"

"Hater,"

"Okay, I'm a hater… but I still don't like you,"

He chuckled again — messing with my head. I knew what he was trying to pull and it was beginning to work. This may have sounded weird, but he was flirting… and they were mad skills all right. "Answer something truthfully for me," I said after a moment of silence.

"Ask and we'll see if I answer truthfully,"

"Whatever… so what if I 'act upon your mad skills', then what? We still don't like each other… well, I don't know about you, but I'm not a big fan of the arrogant type."

"Isabella, you're soft of like my own personal challenge," he said. "And the game's getting more and more fun everyday,"

"Don't play with me Edward. I'm not one of your little… whores," I hissed and his smile disappeared.

"I don't think you're a whore," he said a little mockingly, but still genuine, "just a really fun challenge."

"And when you win this 'challenge' then what?"

"Then, I know I can get anybody to fall for me." he smiled his big, goofy, victory smile again.

"Okay, then I'll fall for you. Will you stop doing that now?"

"Sure… we got to do this project and I get no real prize for winning anyway."

"Glad you came to your senses,"

"Glad you understand that you're a hater,"

"Edward, don't play with me."

Childish little pansy!

* * *

**That's chapter 6, chapter 7 is posted now. And please review and tell me how I did on this chapter. The story gets better more further into it, so don't worry!**

**And thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, , so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading. YOU ROCK!**

**Also (I always add this), I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	7. First tell me why you're avoiding me

**Chapter 7**

**First tell me why your avoiding me**

Okay, let's review:

I had the lamest writing project ever with the lamest partner

Edward was the lame partner

Edward thinks this is a game and I'm messing with him

I just personally don't like him and he thinks I'm a hater

Rosalie and Jasper stole my best friend

People think I'm dating Mikey-boy

Overall, life sucks right now!

"Where the hell is Alice?" I asked Edward as I walked into his house. I had to visit the Cullen's place this time.

"I don't know, I think she's with that blonde girl, Rosalind?" Edward said and my face went hard. She was with that best-friend-stealin bitch, Rosalie.

"Life sucks," I confirmed to myself and Edward giggled at me. "And you think that's funny, pansy?"

"Life doesn't suck; maybe it's just you… ever thought of that?" Edward said.

"You know you're not a very comforting person, Edward,"

"Today is Wednesday," he said and I laughed instead of looking confused.

What an idiot.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked and he walked to the living room. We were still standing by the front door.

"TV?" He suggested, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. I shrugged and walked to the sofa to watch TV with him. A commercial came on for The Blood of the Beloved: Vampire festival. I seemed like everyone was going and Mike was taking me to the bogus, if-you-can't-afford-diamonds-buy-the-dollar-store-kind Vampire festival. It was a rip off.

"I heard you and Mike are going there," Edward said and I laughed.

"Yeah, right. I wish. The tickets are like sixty bucks," I told him.

"So he's not taking you there?"

"No… just a rip off kind you go to, when you can't afford the real thing."

"I bet I could take you there,"

"Why?"

"It'll be fun,"

"Yeah! Sixty bucks worth of fun,"

"When the festival?"

"Friday. And if I go with you then I'll be blowing off Mikey-boy — I mean, Mike,"

"Mikey-boy? Do you have stupid names for all your crushes?"

"Actually, that's kind of interesting. I like neither you nor Mike,"

"So you give pet names for the people you hate on?"

"Edward, if anyone's a hater, it's you,"

"How is that?"

"Face it, sonny-boy, you're way too obsessed with me." He laughed. That was kind of what I was hoping for. That he would think I thought he liked me and prove me wrong. That was he would stop trying to make stupid moves on me.

"You wish I was obsessed with you?"

"Yes, Edward, I do. So can you back off?"

"No! You said I was obsessed with you, so I'll be just that—"

"God, Edward, stop doing that. You're making me go insane—"

"So are we going to the festival tonight?"

"I'm not blowing off, Mike,"

"Then we'll go next weekend—"

"Why do you want to go so bad anyway?"

"Because I want to get to know my project. You like vampires, right?"

"I guess so,"

A knock on the door appeared. "Wait here a second," Edward said and went to go answer the door. If that was Alice I would so hurt that little pixie for ditching me.

"Ew, go away, Edward!" That was sure enough Alice and I felt the rage burning inside of me.

"I live here to you know…? Happily," Edward retorted and Alice groaned loudly, rolling her eyes and stepping and inside the house. She had shopping bags with her on every inch of her arm and a certain Rosalie standing beside her with shopping bags also. So they had a girl's week out without me, uh? Alice was such a backstabber.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed when she saw me on the sofa. I didn't look at her and I could feel her deadly eyes on me. "Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried about you at school. Have you been avoiding me?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I said, still not looking at the backstabber.

"Rosalie and I just went shopping a few hours ago. I got major news to tell,"

"Oh sure you do, Alice. Did you have fun with your project?"

"You mean Rosalie, then yes. We have a lot in common… well, mostly just shopaholic, the rest is just a blur,"

"I'm sure it is—"

"Look at me, BELLA!" She walked over to me and I kept my back to her. She was in front of me now, looking beyond angry. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"First tell me why you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you—"

"Alice," Rosalie had cut in, "I think she's talking about what happened in lunch when you were sitting at Edward's table—"

"Which you're not invited to ever again," Edward added, but we all ignored him.

"Anyway… Jasper wanted to talk to Alice and it was so sudden. So she sat with him and they talked for a few minutes, then she left because she was worried about you,"

I looked at Rosalie for a second and then Alice. They looked like they had been friends longer than Alice and I. I had to face the facts, my best friend was gone. "Its okay, Alice, you can spend all your time with your shopaholic best friend. I'm sure it's better than spending time with the anti-shopping princess—"

"AH HA!" Edward shouted, pointing at me like he caught me in a lie. "So you are a princess?"

"Shut up Edward!" The three of us said in unison and got back to the conversation. "I love you, Bella; you're like a sister to me. And Rosalie is like a sister to me too—"

"A super hot sister," Alice was interrupted by yet again Edward. He was really irritating the three of us. This was supposed to be the perfect make up scene when the three friends join together and make peace.

"Ignore him. As I was saying, I love you both. Rosalie is like my twin and Bella you're my retro rock of my world. Sometimes you need a little reverse, but you also have to go the normal way so you don't get to crazy, right?"

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded like an apology. I forgive you," I said with a victory smile that Edward wore often. That little pansy was rubbing off on me.

"Now this is the part when we all hug!" Edward announced and we all looked at him like "Is he serious?" Maybe he was a pansy.

"Hugs," Rosalie announced and the three of us joined in a girl's only group hug — perhaps I should have let Edward join in.

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you," Alice sobbed and I patted her back.

"It's okay, I was avoiding you too. Let's promise we'll never avoid each other again. You too Rose," I whimpered and we all cried a yes.

"Alright, alright. Pointless girly moment over. Now can I please have Isabella back?" Edward said and Alice's mouth dropped.

"You let HIM let you call you ISABELLA and I… I CAN'T!" Alice was flamed with fury right now. That baby tiger was let out on the loose. "BELLA YOU GOT SOME SPLAININ TO DO!" I couldn't help but laugh when she said that. Rosalie laughed to, but she wasn't a jellyfish like me. I could sense it. She was a cheetah. Fierce.

"Sonny-boy over here does NOT call me Isabella, right?" I said.

"Wrong! Sonny-boy calls prissy-princess Isabella because it annoys the hell out of her," Edward admitted and I burst into laughter. These people were so weird. Some day, I'll have to write a book about my crazy, convoluted life.

"DON'T annoy my SISTER, you FUCKER!" Alice growled and for once, Edward obeyed. The leader of the lion pride obeyed. Who'd of thought? After all, his crew wasn't with him. It was just Alice, Rose, and I.

"Alice, chill. You'll give sonny-boy a heart attack," I said and Rosalie looked at me confused.

"What does 'sonny-boy' mean?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people asked.

"That's my five year olds cousin's name. His mom calls him sonny-boy when ever he's so damn annoying. Edward is a special type of sonny-boy, aren't you sonny-boy?" I said and Edward sucked his teeth like he was too cool for me.

"You know I don't play that, Bell. It's just not raw enough for me," he said.

"Raw enough for you…? Then what is 'raw enough for you'?" I wondered and everyone was all ears to hear his brilliant explanation.

"Don't think to much, just know I'm not raw for this. The Ed mastas' out," The Ed masta', was he put it, walked out the front door to leave the three of us in a silent room.

"Your brother is so… weird," Rosalie said and Alice and I laughed.

"You're tellin' me. You don't know the half of it," Alice said. The front door opened again and Edward had returned to the room. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell Bella that she'll have to ditch the Newton kid. We're goin' to the Vampire festival on Friday," Edward said.

"NO! Edward, I'm not ditching the Newton kid, so shove it up your—"

"Cool it Ms. Prissy. Next weekend, okay?"

"We'll see,"

"Whatever, you're going. What's so hard about saying, alright Edward I'll see you then?"

"Alright Edward I'll see you then," I said and he still didn't leave. "I'll see you then… I'll see..." I pointed to my eye, "you…" I pointed to Edward, "then…" I didn't know what to do on that part so I just stood there stupidly.

Whatever.

"Isabella, you're so funny," he said and finally left the room.

"So you got two dates. Wow, Bella, you're on a roll," Alice said.

"It's not a date, Alice," was all I said.

* * *

**That was it! I hope you liked it. Chapter 8 or 9 will be the date with Newton and it will be like one of the BEST chapters. And I'll try to NOT make a lot of stupid mistakes. I HATE errors, they're very annoying. Anyway, the date's going to be AWESOME! It's coming soon. It's going to be so funny. Stay in tuned for tomorrow or today. I just posted two today, I might post another if I have time!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Can I say it any plainer!**


	8. Newton babies

**Chapter 8**

**Newton babies**

Today was Thursday… that meant my first date would be tomorrow. Alice insisted she give me a make over and Rose tagged along. I couldn't acknowledge how a human being could love shopping and make up that much, it was beyond me. How does Edward live with her, she's so preppy and he says he can't stand cheerleaders, remember? I really don't know why because I was a cheerleader… until I quit the third day. It could have been sooner, but my mom wouldn't let me quit that easily.

Mom… how much I miss Renee so much, it hurts sometimes. I wish I could see her again, just to say hi or call her if possible. She was apart of the reason why I hated sleeping alone; it just sent nightmares that no one could cure even when I wasn't alone. It was that bad.

"O.M.G BELLA YOU LOOK SO HOT!" Alice cheered in her over-prepped voice. Why we were even friends was beyond me. I guess opposites do attract then because Alice and I were like total opposites yet so alike.

Nothing in my life makes sense.

"Let me see, let me see," I instructed, trying to turn the chair around to look in the mirror. Alice and Rose held the chair in place. "What's the deal with you people? Let me see!"

"No, Bella, wait. I'm not finished with my… TOTALLY AWESOME MASTER PIECE!" I sucked my teeth. Yeah right. More like… TOTALLY FREAKIN' KILLIN' ME! Let's be happy about that.

Stupid idiots!

As much as I hated make over's, I did it all most willingly. It was Alice, my best baby tiger friend, we were talking about. She was like a sister; I would do anything for my preppy sister — and my new friend Rose, I guess.

She was fluffing my hair now and I felt like throwing up. What if I looked like I 'tried to hard' or was 'overdone' or something? Then I would look desperate, which I wasn't. Seriously, I wasn't. I don't see why Mike and I can't just go as friends. It would be a lot less awkward — he was known for awkward moments. Maybe even the king.

"OH MY GOSH, ALICE, YOU'RE SUCH A GENUIS!" Rosalie screeched, clapping her hands and they spun me around to face the mirror. And boy did I look… drop dread gorgeous. No… somewhat almost as pretty as Rosalie. No… Bella beautiful. Yes, perfect. I looked, Bella beautiful. My own type of beauty.

"Wow," I was speechless. My hair was in long, spiral curls with cinnamon red high lights on my brown hair that made my hair look a lot more candy hot. My make up had a sizzling flavor to it also. A red cinnamony kind of vibe going on with sparkles. I loved it. Alice was a genius. "I love you, Alice, you rock," I told her and she hugged me.

"I'm glad you loved it… I spent also—"

"Trust me, Ally. You don't have to tell me how long it's been. For 4 hours, I'd been keeping track of time. You won't believe how bored I am,"

"Sorry I took so long. I just wanted you to look perfect for your first date,"

"Thanks, Alice… and Rosalie. You two are the perfect team."

"Thanks, Bella," Rosalie said. "Who are you going on a date with?"

"The Newton kid,"

"Who's the Newton kid?"

"Mike Newton,"

"WHAT?" She was pissed now. "You're dating Mike. The guy that wants to be Edward?"

"So you've heard,"

"Damn right I heard. He's such a hypocrite,"

"That's what I was thinking,"

"Bella's just using him," Alice said and I glared at her.

"Oh, now I understand," Rose said and I frowned with my hands folded.

"I am so not using him. It's not like me," I told them.

"You're right, it's not like you Bella. What has gotten into you? First you use a poor innocent—"

"Don't even," Rose interrupted Alice. "Mike's no poor innocent…"

"Kid," Alice finished.

"We all know that," I said.

"So why are we dressing you up so hot for Mike Newton. He doesn't deserve you," Rose said and I sunk in my chair. What was I to do now? Blow him off? I thought about doing that and promised myself I wouldn't.

"I can't blow him off," I told myself. "Then that would make me a bitch."

"Damn straight, Bella. You said yes to the suckyish kid in the school, now you stick to your word and honor it," Alice encouraged and I smiled at her. She was very comforting, unlike her brother.

"So I guess this is all for the Newton kid," I said finally and Rose and Alice both shook their heads feeling sorry for me. "Cheer up, guys! This can't be that bad. Maybe I was meant for Mike and this is destiny taking its course," I said.

"You think so?" Alice questioned, hoping that I was just joking. But I wasn't.

"Who am I kidding, Alice, I hope not. But what if it's true?"

"Then you're stuck with Mike for the rest of your life and you'll marry him and have Newton babies with him."

I laughed. Newton babies? What the fuck was that? Some sort of alien species? I could never marry Mike… and have NEWTON babies with him.

Or would I?

* * *

**That was a short chapter 8 just to get you ready for the date with Mike. Chapter 9 will definitely be it. I 'll post it tomorrow, my fingers and my heart is hurting from typing. I don't know how that happened, but my heart and back hurts from sitting at the computer for long periods of time. I try to post as much as I can. Please review and thanks so much for reading!**

**Also (I always add this), I do realize I had a few mistakes because I read it a while later, but I guess I'm just too lazy to fix it, so if the problems irritates you then I apologize. I hate mistakes too :(**


	9. First date

Attention all reader's of "What do you think of me" fan fiction. I have an important announcement to make about the chapters. I accidentally made a **big mistake with chapters 5 and 6**. I want to give a shout out to: **Channyfanatic9** he/she pointed out the mistake so I thank that person very much!

**Here's what the problem is:**

Chapter 5 is: **I'm not a nature freak **and so is chapter 6.

Here's where the problem comes in: **Chapter 6 is supposed to be Childish little pansy**, but **no one has read it **because I uploaded the wrong story. So **everyone who has been reading, skipped the chapter where Alice hangs at Edward's table for lunch**. You can read it now. Just **go back to Chapter 6 and continue the story**. My apologies!

But **if you have read chapter 6** and it's not the same as chapter 5, **then you're fine **and I've already changed it before you read it. I guess you can **continue to Chapter 9** which will be **below this message**.

That is all! Thank you!

**Chapter 9**

**First date**

"Daddy, I can handle this. Trust me," I was telling Charlie when he reasoned that it was important to him that we have "the talk" before I go on my date — he was so embarrassing.

"Alright…" he said in a small voice, "be back before dark."

"As always."

Charlie and I were standing by the front door and I opened it at last. He watched me as I hopped in my truck, heading to the Cullen's place again. Mike was picking me up from there.

"13 minutes," Alice said, opening the door for me. She was keeping track of the time left before Mike would arrive. "12 minutes—"

"Alice! Stop freaking out, it's just Mike. It's not like this is the date of the century or something. Put your wrist down and stop bugging at that watch like that. It's kind of creepy," I said and she nodded, putting her hand down.

"Sorry, Bella, but this is your first date. I want this to be perfect, even if it is just Mike. It's still your first date,"

"I guess your right. Where's Rose,"

I followed Alice to her room and found Rosalie sitting at Alice's desk. "Hey, Bella," she said. "Ready for your date?"

"More or less," I said.

"Nervous?"

"Please, Rose, why would I be nervous? I'm excited because it's my first date and I'm pissed because it's with the Newton kid." Rose nodded understandingly.

"7 minutes," Alice announced and I sighed. Aren't I the one who was supposed to be keeping track of time? Or at least more nervous, Alice was beyond eager at this point. "6 minutes… Bella he could be coming any minute."

"He said 8 O' clock," I told her.

"Yeah, but he's going on a date with you. He'll probably come extra early,"

I heard a knock on the door. Alice was certainly right about Newton coming early. Rose and Alice got up to get the door while I stayed in the room. Alice had already gone over the routine on how we were to do this.

First, Newton knocks on the door.

Second, he asks am I here yet.

Third, I make a dramatic walk down the stairs looking totally awesome.

Fourth, his mouth drops at my "Bella beauty."

Fifth, we walk out the door.

Sixth… well, Alice had no idea of what would happen when we walked out the door so I guess I'm on my own at this point.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from down stairs. "Mike is here." Now it was time for phase three: The dramatic walk down the stairs. Don't screw this up Bella, I thought to myself. This had to be perfect.

I took the first step down the stairs and the Newton kid lifted his head to see me. And… wait for it… wait for it… wait for it… his mouth drops. Phase four complete.

I took another step and made it all the way down the stairs. When my feet hit the floor, I did a sexy hair flip and the Newton kid's eyes bulked out. Wow, he looked like a blow fish when he did that.

"Hey, Bella, you ready?" Mike asked and I nodded. More or less.

We walked out the door. Phase five complete.

"So… what's up," I said. Mike didn't say a word since we got in his car. I figured he was just nervous — a little too nervous.

"Uh…? I'm… fine," he said. "Actually," he quickly added, "I'm better than fine. I'm on a date with you. This is fantastic."

"Really?"

"… Yeah."

"Thanks, that's… flattering." I was silent from there. It didn't look like he wanted to talk to me any more.

"We're here," Mike proclaim.

"Where?"

"Here?"

"Where's here?" I was getting annoyed now.

"Oh, we're close to the Italian restaurant on 5th avenue. I forgot you didn't know where the book store was,"

"Sorry Mike, I wasn't really paying attention to the road,"

"It's okay…" we both sat in the car in silence. Something was seriously wrong with the Newton kid.

"Should we…? You know… GO!" I finally said, getting so annoyed with him. What was wrong with this kid? I understand he was nervous, but this is beyond it. Was he even thinking?

"Oh, yeah. Should I open your door for you?" he asked.

"Should you?" He didn't say anything, but got out the car and opened my door for me. "Thanks." That was one thing he did slightly right.

When we entered the book store, I saw most people dressed in Dracula costumes and stuff. I felt left out. I could have dressed like one of the brides of Dracula — that would have been fun. The store was smaller than The blood of the beloved, but I was still interested and knowing what they had to offer.

"Hello, and welcome to Wild fire. Please show your tickets, please," a lady at the entrance said and Mike pulled out two tickets from his pocket. "Thank you, sir. You may go in."

"Where do you want to sit?" Mike asked.

"In the front so we can see the stage better," I said and we walked to the front.

The show we were waiting on didn't start until 15 minutes, and Mike didn't want to talk to me, so we just sat, doing absolutely nothing. "The show's about to start," I said when someone had got on the stage.

"Welcome, everybody. Are you ready for the best Vampire experience of your lives?" The host, who was a girl, said. She had a bride of Dracula costume on — so unfair. The crowd shouted, "Yeah" and the lady continued to speak. "Well get ready because we're about to take you on a journey." I sat in my seat, hyped as ever. The music, that was creepy, scary kind of music, stared and I waited in anticipation. Then the music switched to a more pop beat and people started getting up to dance.

"Want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure," Mike said and got out his seat when I did.

I was swaying with the music and Mike tried to imitate me, but it wasn't working out for him. Did this kid know how to dance? That's a pitiful shame.

"Hey," I turned around to see this tall, slime, hunky guy behind me. He was saying "hi" to me. I smiled a little too big. "Want to dance? My date just ditched me—"

"WHAT? Your date ditched you? That's horrible, but… I'm kind of on a date right now," I said sadly and he puzzled.

"Then why are you dancing alone?"

"No, I'm with him," I pointed to Mike who was swaying back and forth like a zombie. His eyes didn't blink, his posture stayed exact, and he looked stuck on what he was doing. "Never mind. Let's go,"

I walked away with the hunky guy. He was so HOT! Curly brown beach hair, a surfer body, sexy voice. What more could you ask for? "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Love vampires. They rock,"

"Really? Then why didn't you go to that other festival… Blood of the beloved? I heard their festival is better,"

"Couldn't afford it. So why are you here and not to the other one?"

"I work here,"

"Oh… is it fun?"

"I guess. Sometimes, but it can get really busy—"

"Attention all party guest! Our reenactment of Dracula is starting now! Everybody READY!" That was the host on stage again. The crowd went wild and the play started.

"My name is Alex by the way,"

"I'm Bella,"

"Bella…? That's beautiful. Wanna' go sit some where to watch the play?"

"I would love to, but… I was kind of on a date with the zombie you saw. Sorry,"

"You were on a date with that guy? He wasn't even paying any attention to you,"

"I know… suckyish back in history,"

"You're tellin' me," he said. "So… are you gonna' give me a chance?"

"A chance for what?"

"Date…? Next Friday night?"

I thought for a second. Edward was taking me to The blood of the beloved next Friday. What do I tell him? "Sorry, got plans."

"Got another date with that zombie guy?"

"No… actually, I'm gonna' be honest with you. I have a date, but… not with him. It's not a real date, it's with a friend. A guy friend,"

"Wow, you're really busy,"

"How about Saturday?"

He was silent for a moment and said, "Sure. Meet me here?"

"What time?"

"Same time. I can give you the VIP tour,"

"Sounds awesome! I better go now," I said. "Can I see your cell phone?" He gave me his cell phone and I added my number in it. "It's under Bella," I told him and he nodded his head.

"Cell phone?" I gave him my cell phone and I guess he was adding his number too. "It's under Alex, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later,"

"Can't wait!"

When I left, Mike was no where to be found. I looked every where around the place and no sign of him any where. I went to one of the staff members and they did an announcement and Mike still couldn't be found.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked myself. Some one tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around thinking it was Mike.

"Having trouble?" It was Alex again.

"Yeah, I can't find Mike?"

"The zombie guy?"

"Yeah,"

"Check if his car is outside. He's probably chillin' in his car listening to music or something." I nodded and ran outside. Mike's car was not there at all. I couldn't believe Mikey-boy ditched me.

That jerk!

* * *

**That was chapter 9 and sorry about the problem I had with the chapters. I've been really busy and have been rushing a lot to get each story down and to finish telling it. I know the whole plot so it's not like I'm shooting from no where. It's typing it that's delaying me a little. I'm SUPER busy this week, but I'll get the chapters finished!**

**Also, sorry about mistakes that were present, but if I had no mistakes in this chapter then hurray for me.**

**As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Tell me how I did on this chapter! and Chapter 6 since it's the wrong one!**


	10. He was goin' down HARD!

**Chapter 10**

**He was goin' down... HARD!**

"Thanks so much, Alex," I said again for the millionth time. He had driven me back to Alice's house after the Newton kid ditched me.

"It's no problem, Bella. Really," he kept saying.

Such a sweet boy.

I opened the car door and Alex spoke again. "Can I walk up to the door, please?"

"Sure," I said and we both got out the car. I knocked on the Cullen's front door and Alice answered it. She had a big, cheesy grin on her face, looking at me like she had caught me committing a crime.

"Hey, Bella. Where's Mike?" she asked with the same smile on her face.

"He… ditched me," I admitted and her mouth went open with a gasp.

"That… uh… that stupid idiot!" she said in disgust.

"Alice, it's okay. I'm kind of glad he ditched me." I looked to Alex and he smiled.

"Oh, hello," Alice said to Alex. "And who might this be, Bella?"

"This is Alex. He works at the book store and offered to drive me home," I said and turned to Alex, "thank you… again."

"I want to thank you too, for bringing my sister back to me," Alice said.

"That's your sister?" Alex asked. "Are you guys like… adopted?"

"We're just best friends. Alice just calls us sisters," I said and Alex nodded understandingly.

"So I guess I better go. See you Saturday, Bella?"

"Sure thing."

Alex walked back to his car and Alice pulled me inside the house. "You got another date?" she screamed.

"Well, he asked me out and I couldn't say no. I mean, look at the dude, he's gorgeous,"

"I know Bella, high five," we both high fived each other and Rose came down stairs.

"How was your date, Bella?" She asked, walking down the stairs.

"Mike ditched her. I'm gonna' kill that little bitch when I get to school on Monday," Alice spoke for me.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled. "He ditched you? That little—"

"But look on the bright side," I said, trying to cease her madness.

"What bright side?"

"I got another date with a way hotter guy,"

"You got another date? You go Bella," Rose gave me a high five also.

"You got two dates on the same weekend. You think you can handle that?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, I only have ONE date and a project to continue on Friday," I said.

"So you date your project?"

"No, Alice. I'm doing my project,"

"You're doing Edward?"

"No, Alice. I'm getting to know Edward; therefore, doing my project. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's Alex like? Is he nice?"

"I guess. I'm not really sure if he's just pretending, just so that he can go on a date with me. You know how guys are nowadays,"

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. I had lots of guys pretend to be nice to me," Rose said.

"I only had one." Rose and Alice laughed.

After I left the Cullen's place, Charlie was already asleep when I got home. The night was quiet and I fell asleep pretty quickly. That was a lucky night because I rarely had good night sleeps. The terror of my past kept me up in the moon's lit face. I guess my wonderful, but stupid date with Mike was the reason for it. I liked the Alex part, but not so much the Mike part.

The weekend went by quick and Edward practically avoided me. On Sunday, I got the most shocking news ever. Alice had called me and she was so pissed at her brother, she almost killed the dude.

"Bella, you won't believe this," Alice said to me on the phone. I was in the kitchen when she called and Charlie was at work. I had the house to myself for the day.

"What?" I replied, wondering what was so shocking to her. She was so fed up.

"Guess what my stupid, brainless brother did?"

"Alice, tell me? Is it that bad?"

"Yes, Bella, it's that bad. Guess where Rose will be tonight?"

"Rose…? Rosalie? Did he do something to her?"

"No, it's what he asked her—"

"WHAT DID HE DO? If I find out he did something stupid, I will—"

"Bella, you probably would be late to do anything, because when I get my hands on him, he's dead."

"What did he do? Tell me,"

"Okay, Bella… you ready?"

"Tell me…" I waited.

"Edward… he… asked Rose out,"_… What…? Ask…? Rose…? What does this mean? _The words didn't sink in right. "Bella…? Bella…? Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Alice, can you repeat that? I didn't catch it,"

"Edward… my brother… your English partner… he… meaning Edward… IS…. Dating…. ROSE!" I still didn't respond. "HELLO, BELLA, DID YOU JUST HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID?"

"Okay, so Edward asked Rose out… on a date?"

"Yes, do you comprehend…? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Alice, I thought I'd never say this, but… I really hate your brother. I thought he wasn't that bad, but he would actually stoop that low and ask our best friend out. He's practically family And family don't date their sister's best friend. Right, Ally?"

"Oh, so we're family now?"

"I'm not sure how, but yes. And Rose is our best friend. He can't date her,"

"I know, Bella, so what are we gonna' do about it?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. And when we're threw with him, he'll wish he never laid eyes on Rose."

"You got it Bella. We'll get him good,"

"Sure of it. Do you know he didn't even know her name when she came to your house on Thursday?"

"He didn't?"

"No! He called her Rosalind. Who the hell is Rosalind?"

"Oh he's so goin' down now,"

"You got that right, Ally. Talk to you later?"

"Later."

After that phone conversation, I had put aside the project to get revenge on Edward. How dare he ask my best friend out and not even know her name? That sicko!

He was goin' down… HARD!

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 10! And don't worry, Mike will get what he deserves too, but for now... Edward's going down. Also, I want to just let you all know that Bella will forgive Mike and you'll probably get really pissed at me about what will happen next. But please just keep reading and it gets better. It maybe seem like Bella likes Mike in a few chapter in the future (like chapter 11 or 12), but there's a purpose for all of this. So just pull through, Bella and Edward will end up together. But... not easily though.**

**That's all I wanted to say to you guys. And as always REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And if I made any mistakes, I apologize!**


	11. Worth a good kick in his nuts

**Hey all you fanfic readers, this is just a message for the people who a curious to know what Bella and Edward's relation ship is at right now. Well, they aren't even officially friends yet and Edward still thinks Bella's a freak. Why would he like her? Rosalie is the popular, pretty girl and he has like a reputation for dating girls like that. Edward's trying to keep his reputation, not Bella because she's just a project as far as he's concerned. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but that's just how life is. But as the story progresses to the BIG twist of the story, then you'll see him taking interest in Bella. But for now, he's just trying to keep his rep up. Sorry if this message is disappointing, but its how the story goes. And Bella doesn't really like Edward either, so… on to chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

**Worth a good kick in his nuts**

Today is Monday. That means I have to face Edward today in English class. He's dating my best friend, well, more of Alice's best friend but whatever, and I don't know if I'm happy about that. "Hello, Ms. Swan. I see you're early today again," Mr. Martinez said as I walked into his class room.

"Yep, here I am," I said.

"So how was your weekend? Anything interesting happen?"

"No. But something did happen though,"

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but thanks Mr. M."

Mr. Martinez looked at me for a second like I'd gone out of my mind. "Mr. M?" he questioned and I blushed a little. I didn't really like to blush in public because it was embarrassing to me for some reason. "It means that Mr. Cullen has really rubbed off on you,"

"I guess, but not much. I'm still good old Bella,"

"Good." He shuffled through his desk for something and sat in his chair. "Just don't lose yourself in this project,"

"Lose myself?"

"Yes… I've seen it happen many times. You're strong, Isabella, I don't think you'll get caught up as easily,"

"Caught up in what?"

"The popularity,"

"There is no popularity—"

"Yet… starting next week, you spend the next couple weeks with your partner. That means, sitting together, eating together, and keeping a close eye on each other. I'm gonna' ask some pretty tough questions so get as much information on Edward as possible. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Martinez. I'll try to focus and get the info and whatever." He laughed at what I said.

"Whatever?"

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking too much."

When class started, Edward sat down looking pissed off. What was up with him? "Had a bad day?" I asked him.

"Obviously," he said.

"It's been 2 weeks now..."

"So,"

"And… I'm getting pretty tired of you. Seriously, you need to lighten up. What is up with you most of the time? You're always so… isolated at times, and then you turn into this fame magnetic. What's up with that?"

"It's the image. Loner, Emo type thing, slash rock star."

I laughed. "So you're an emo and a rock star on the side?"

"Yeah, it's cool, Bella, you wouldn't understand anyway. Everybody loves the loner because he's so freakin' awesome and mysterious, but everyone loves a rock star. Am I right?"

"I guess you have your own methods of getting mega popularity. Why are you so obsesses with it anyway?"

"Because I am… don't question the method, it's not cool."

I laughed again. Edward was so weird. He was mysterious, that was for sure, but I wouldn't say he was a rock star. Maybe a big ego, but… I don't know, maybe I am just a hater.

"Who's asking the questions now?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"You ask a question, and then I'll ask one. Well go back and forth,"

"Alright then. Who's your best friend?"

"It's a tie between Jasper and Emmet. But I'm starting to hate Jasper now,"

"You mean the blonde guy?"

"Yeah, him. Alice has a mad crush on him and he likes her too. I'm mad at him because he invited Alice to my lunch table without my consent. That pissed me off,"

"So that's why you're mad? Because Jasper asked someone to sit at your table and you didn't want them too?"

"I was mad about that, but I got over it,"

"So what are you so grumpy about today?"

"I ask Rosalind out on a date and she turned me down. I think you freak-a-tizied her and made her weird. No one's ever turned me down,"

"Maybe she said no because you don't know her name,"

"Yes I do. It's Rosalind… or Rosemarie… or one of them. It has a Rose in it, right?"

"Wow, Edward, you're so sad. I think it's required to know your dates first name at least to go on an actual date with them,"

"Then what's her name so I can ask her out again,"

"If your asking her out again, then I'm not telling you her REAL name,"

"Why? Because you wanna' ask me out, Bella?" He had that smug look on his face again. I wanted to punch is nose in. But I didn't freak out when he said that because… I actually was tired of Edward. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Edward, can I clear something up for you?" I asked him and his lip arched up in confusion.

"Clear what up?" He wondered.

"How incredibly hot you are and how I'm not afraid to admit it." He just looked at me, baffled.

"Okay… go head,"

"Edward, you know you're hot, everyone knows your hot, some people think your not very attractive. Everyone has their own opinions. But, Edward, I want you to know that you are not my type and I do not have a crush on you. I know you don't like me either, but you just have this sick belief that everyone wants to date you, but in reality, not everyone does. I've tried to get this through your head in the beginning, but you wouldn't listen to me. I am not a hater. I do not hate you at all because I have no reason to. And I am not secretly crushing on you because I'm jealous. I don't know where you got that idea. Please understand me when I tell you, I'm not like most people and you're kind of right about me being a freak. A lot has happened in my life and I try not to get involved with… people like you. But nothing is wrong with your kind of people—"

"Bella?"

"What? Why did you interrupt me?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is, no I am not a hater and I honestly didn't like you when I first met you. But I kind of like you now as a friend… or a brother,"

"Okay, now that your long speech is over, it's my turn to babble. Since your so 'ms goody toe shoes', I dare you to go to the club with me,"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, unless your scared,"

"I can't really say I'm scared if I've never been to the club… now can I?"

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"There's a difference in thinking you're smart, and knowing it,"

"So are you gonna' come or not? Me and my friends are hittin' the club on Friday,"

"What about the—"

"I know, the vampire thing. It's an after party at like midnight and we'll be just in time,"

"So let me get this straight… you want me… to go to a club… it's 12:00 in the morning… and for what reason?"

"So you can live a little. Bella, you're always stuck in your goody mode. Go wild, act crazy sometimes. Don't you get tired of wasting your hotness?"

"My hotness?"

"YES! No guy will ever want to talk you if you don't give them a chance. And if you're sittin' down reading a book like it's the best thing in the world, they'll automatically think you're not available,"

"But I still don't get the point in going to a club,"

"Because it's fun. Alice goes to the club with me all the time,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a party animal,"

I needed a little time for this to sink in. Who knew Alice was a party animal? "I'll go if Alice goes" I said and quickly added, "and you don't ask Rose out,"

He frowned. "Alright, waste your life doing nothing. You'll be missing out on all the fun and you'll regret it one day,"

"But why do you insist on asking Rose out? She's Alice's best friend. You can't date your sister's best friend,"

"You're Alice's best friend—"

"No! I'm her sister,"

"Then that makes you my sister,"

"Then I guess that's what I am. You're sister and you can't date my best friend,"

"Says who?"

"Says me,"

"I don't listen to you,"

"I don't care,"

"Prissy-princess,"

"Arrogant pansy,"

"How am I a pansy?"

"Because you are. See how that works?"

"You're so annoying. See how that works?"

"Yes, I do see how that works, sonny-boy,"

"Stop calling me that. It's so annoying,"

"Exactly,"

"Okay, can we end this conversation?"

"When ever you do,"

"No you end it,"

"No you end it,"

"Bella, why are you so difficult? Gosh, I don't see what Mike was thinking,"

When he said that, I laughed. I don't know why, but I just did. "You know your little friend ditched me?"

"Yeah, he texted me last night. He said he was going to try to apologize to you at lunch. And why are you laughing? He ditched you?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of glad. I met someone else,"

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Anyone would want to date you if you would give them the time,"

"Time is a terrible thing to waste,"

"Yeah, and you're wasting it by doing nothing. That's why you should come to the after party with me. You need to live a little,"

"I guess so."

After English class, I went straight to lunch today. We had a new addition to our table. Rose was sitting with Alice and me for now. "What are we goin' to say to Rose?" Alice asked.

"We tell her she did the right thing. Edward said she turned him down,"

"Thank God she didn't say yes or it would be a little weird having Rose date our brother,"

"Alice, I really don't think of Edward as a brother, it just doesn't fit. But I think of you as a sister though,"

"Bella, no one would want Edward as a brother."

When Rose joined us at lunch, Alice spoke first immediately. "So I heard my brother asked you out,"

"Yeah," Rose said. "He texted me. You want to read it?"

"Sure."

Rose took out her cell phone and showed us the text message that read: Hey, Rosalind, this is Edward, Alice's sister. I want to ask if you would be interested in doing on a date with the Ed masta.

When Alice and I were done reading, we both laughed loudly. "So what did you text back?" Alice asked.

She pressed the little arrow on her cell phone and it showed the reply message: Who the hell is Rosalind? And why do you want to go on a date with her? Sorry, but this Rosalind you speak of is not hear at the moment. Don't ever text this phone ever again. Okay, Ed master?

We both laughed again. "Did he text back after that?"

"Yeah." Rose clicked the little arrow again and showed the reply: Is that a no?

She clicked to her reply: Yes, that's a definite no, idiot. Text me back when you learn my name.

"He didn't text back after that," Rose said and Alice and I laughed again.

"He's such an idiot," Alice said and Rose and I nodded in agreement.

Then, I rolled my eyes when I saw the Newton kid walking over to our table. "What does he want now?" I said to myself.

"If he knows what's best for him, he won't come anywhere near me," Alice said and I shook my head.

"Don't start anything Alice. I can handle this,"

Mike came over now with a sad puppy face. "Hi, Bella," he said.

"Newton,"

"Can I talk to you for a minute…? Privately?"

"No, you can't. You got somethin' to say, you say it now. Got that?" Alice said and Mike stepped back a little, feeling intimidated.

"Just for a second. It won't take long," Mike said.

"… Okay. You got a minute. Hurry up," Alice said and I walked over to another empty table with Mike.

"What do you want?" I asked him when we sat at the table.

"I want to apologize for ditching you,"

"Alright, I forgive you. Good-bye." I was about to get up from the table, but Mike stopped me. "What?"

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"What?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I said I forgive you. What more could you want?"

"So… we're not… you know… goin' out?"

"Why would I go out with you again after you ditched me?"

"I only left because you were having so much fun with that dark haired guy. You're the one who ditched me,"

I was thinking now. Mike was unfortunately right. I did ditch him and he just left because I was gone. Anyone would have left if their date was dancing with a super hot guy when they're supposed to be on a date with you.

"I'm sorry, Mike," I muttered and he smiled.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry I ditched you. I knew that guy you were with would take you home so I just let you have the rest of the night with him. You obviously had forgotten you were on a date with me,"

"I didn't forget. I told Alex I needed to get back to you, a few minutes later, but you weren't paying any attention to me the whole night. It was like you were a zombie… lifeless."

"I know. I was just extremely nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect,"

"Well, it wasn't."

"I know and I want to make it up to you,"

"How?"

"Well… I was thinking we could try again,"

"If you're thinking of going on another date then forget it, cause' I'm not doing it,"

"I know you're really pissed at me right now, but please let me make it up to you. I promise this time, it will be the perfect date. And if it isn't, you can… hit me, slap me, kick me in the nuts. Whatever. Just please give me another chance."

He had a puppy dog look right now and I was such a people-pleaser. I couldn't say no to the guy. After all, I did get to give him one good kick in the nuts if he blew it and I wouldn't have to worry about getting arrested. That was worth another pathetic date. "Alright, Mike. You got one more chance and if you screw it up… I'm gonna' screw you up. You got that?"

"Yeah, thanks Bella, you are the best,"

"I know I am."

* * *

**Okay, I know it looks like Bella is falling for Mike but she's not. Bella is a people-pleaser, a nice person and... you know how she is. She just feels bad for Mike, she doesn't really like him. And just know that Edward and Bella will end up together, but you have to be patient. And Alice and Jasper will be going out and Edward will be so freakin' mad at his sister. That'll be in the near chapter (12 or 13, one of them). And Bella will be goin' to the club with Edward and you are in for a BIG surprise.**

**And as always, please REVIEW! Tell me how I did on this chapter. If you totally hate me for putting Mikey-boy into this again, then I'm sorry but this is just how the story goes. It gets better, I promise.**

**If I made any mistakes in the story, my apology. And if you hate this whole Mike and Bella thing, feel free to complain about it in the review. You'll be even more pissed at what happens during the date, but as I said before, this all happens for a reason, so don't worry!**


	12. Back off or I'm not your friend anymore

**Hey, hey, hey everybody. Chapter 12 is here and I'm doing something a little different for this chapter that I haven't tried before. Some people might be curious to know what's going on inside Edward's head. This chapter will be in Ed's POV! I'm also doing a POV on Alice too in another chapter though. They're going to the club, Ed and Bella, but it's on Friday and today is Tuesday so we got a few days left until that chapter.**

**Okay, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 12**

**Back off or I'm not your friend anymore**

I'm such an evil genius. My plan will not fail and I will finally get that prissy-princess to go wild, crazy, go so freakin' insane, she'll hate me for it. Mooah- HA HA HA! And Alice… she was helping me.

"Edward, I don't think you should do that. It's dangerous," she was telling me. She was such a party pooper right now. I was planning on getting Bella drunk and Alice is against it. She was intoxicated before and it didn't go too bad… but it went bad nonetheless, but not too bad.

"Trust me, Ally, this plan is sure fire," I told her with my victory smile I used wore to annoy Bella. She was always annoyed by me, but whatever. Prissy-princess's get annoyed fairly easily, it's not my fault.

"Sure fire? No, Ed, it's not 'sure fire', you know why?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! When alcohol is involved, how can anything be 'sure fire', you idiot?"

I glared at her. I hated it when people called me an idiot. I was no idiot. "Alice, all I'm doing is helping your friend grow up a little," she was such a goody-goody, "you should be thanking me for this." Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever." I walked away from the living room and walked to my bed room to play my PS3!

After I beat my high score on Zombie mania, I had nothing else to do so I decided to try to ask Rose out again. Now what was her real name? Should I use her full name or not take the risk of getting it wrong and just use her nickname? Then she might think I still don't know and turn me down. Oh, well, it's worth a shot.

I texted her: Hey, Roselle. It's Ed again. Want to go out?

A few seconds later she texted back: Didn't I tell you not to text this phone again? There is no Rosalind here.

I replied: I'm asking Roselle out now.

And she replied: There is no Roselle here either. It's ROSALIE you idiot. And don't ever text me again. You got that?"

I sighed and put my cell phone back in my pocket. Now what was I to do? Many I can chill with Alice. It's been along time since we did anything together… since… you know what happened. We use to be best friends, the best brother and sister ever. I use to protect her like the big brother I was and she was an awesome sister. I don't know how our relationship could have crushed in a matter of days. I kind of miss the old days when we an Alice were tight.

"Edward, Rosalie is here. Don't think about talking to her, alright?" Alice was standing by my front door now.

"Alice… I've been thinking," I began.

"Thinking about what?"

"You remember how we use to be? Best buds? Remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You know… I was thinking… we can… you know—"

"Ed, if you're thinking about becoming friends again and not hating each other then NO! Because I really hate you right now,"

"I know—"

"No you don't Edward. You don't know what you did to our family,"

"What did I do?"

"Man, you're such an idiot." She stopped away to her room with Rosalie. Well, I guess that was worth a shot too.

OH, YEAH! Why hadn't I thought about doing that before? I can do… do my homework of course. I played video games, texted, and even asked Alice if we could be friends again and didn't even start my homework. I had math homework today and it was pretty easy. Everything came pretty easy for me, but I never really did my homework. This would be the first time in the school year when I'd actually do my homework at HOME! That's why I always got bad grades because I never scared about school.

Poor Mr. Martinez. I feel so bad for the old man. He had so much faith in me… he even had faith in James and he's lazy. I was a really smart kid, but… I guess I'm sort of lazy and careless too. That's why Mr. M put me with Bella, in hope that I would take this project seriously and Bella's prissy-princess ways would hopefully rub off on me. I've rubbed off on her more, if you ask me. Which is surprising because she's so stubborn. She listens to no one.

Jessica and I hadn't officially broken up yet, but… it's been like… 3 weeks now. Time for a new girl friend. She was getting on my nerves anyway, but she wasn't as bad as Lauren. That girl has some serious issues. And she's jealous of Bella for some reason. Why exactly she would be jealous of the prissy-princess is beyond me.

Whatever!

"Hello Class, how are my brilliant students doing this morning?" Mr. Martinez said the next day at school. The class ignored him as usual. "Well, I got big news for you all about the project. You will be required to spend the rest of the day with your partner at school,"

When the teacher said this, the class started gossiping about it. Bella was sitting beside me, not saying a word as usual. I wasn't very happy about this news. Now, Bella had to sit at my lunch table and I hated inviting uncool peoples. It's just not cool, ya' know?

"Bella!" I said and she turned her head to me. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" She asked in an aggravated tone. I could easily get on her nerves. It was just so funny watching her fury. She probably thought she looked intimidating, but Bella was not intimidating at all. At least not to me, but Mike said she threatens him, but not threaten like "Hey I'm gonna' kick your ass," but threaten like silent threatening I guess. When the person doesn't even know their threatening you. I didn't believe him. Bella's a peace-maker; she couldn't threaten or intimidate anyone.

"When you get to my table at lunch, please try to be cool. And don't embarrass me, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored me for the rest of the class hour. Bella never did everything I told her to do. I liked that about her. She wasn't stupid like Lauren and Jessica. They were like dogs, doing whatever the hell I tell them to do. It wasn't like I didn't like it, but their still true idiots.

"Edward!" Bella called me and I smiled at her. I liked when she said my name. It made me believe that Bella did actually like me… even though she didn't. Bella wasn't really my type, but she was a girl and I believed that every girl had a crush on me. I know that sounds impossible so I'm gonna' lower the number a little. Every girl in FORKS HIGH SCHOOL has a crush on me, Yeah that sounds about right.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Class is almost over. Are you gonna' walk to lunch together or are you gonna' act immature and ask me to stop stalking you even though I wasn't?"

"I like the second choice better. It just proves that you are in fact a hater,"

She didn't laugh, but whatever. "2 more weeks and you'll never have to talk to me again," she promised.

"Gosh, I feel so offended," I said, faking like I was hurt by her words. "You actually think I'm immature?"

"Very,"

"You're just a hater."

After class, Bella and I walked together to lunch and I never once complained. She wasn't popular, but I had a project to do. I was going to get an A no matter what. Even if I have to take this royally uncool, player hatin' prissy to my lunch table.

Alice was joining us too, because Rosalie was popular. That's the only reason I wanted to go out with her. Because she's in the "popular" crowd. Emmet had a crush on her too, even more then I did, but I had to get a swing at her first. I had to dump Jessica and now.

"Everybody listen up!" I said to my peoples at the table. Everybody looked at me like the rock star I was. I'm so AWESOME! "Bella's joining the table today. If anyone as a problem, please speak up." No one spoke up. "You can sit now," I said to Bella and she sat next to me on the right. Jessica was on the left of me, next to Lauren. They were best friends. It was a bitchy thing.

"Hi, Bella," Jessica spoke at the table. "So how do you liking your first time at the popular table?" She had that fake bitchy look on her face now. She hated Bella because… I don't know why. Maybe because Bella was way hotter than her, but again, she's not my type. POPULAR was my type of girl.

"Uhm…? It's… nice. Not really different, but nice," Bella answered and Jessica grimaced.

"What do you mean not different?"

"I mean what I said. It's not different. It's a table… like every other table in this place. You sit down and eat at it… like you do at any other table. And the only difference is that you guys have name for it that no other table has. But in reality, this table is no different from the rest of them."

When Bella was done, Jessica was mad as hell right now. "You ungrateful little fucker," Jessica hissed and Bella laughed.

"Me a fucker? Think again, slut," Bella said and everyone gasped, including me. Bella just called Jessica a slut. That was surprising, but true.

"Alright you too. No cat fights at my freakin' table," I said and Jessica smiled at me.

"I know how you hate, haters like Bella who try to sabotage your awesomeness," Jessica said. Awesomeness? "I can't stand her either. We should tell Mr. M that Bella's being cruel to us. Right honey?"

"Sorry, Jess, but I don't think she was talking to me. She called you the slut, remember?"

"But… she's being mean to me. What are you gonna' do about that?"

"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to tell you something, Jess," I said.

"What?"

"It's over."

When I told Jessica I was dumping her, she cursed me out and everyone at the table started laughing. Laruen even laughed too. That was the most fun I had all week. "I HATE YOU!" Jessica screamed for the thousandth time. Like I cared.

"I hate you too, Jess," I said and she glowered at me.

"I hate you and that bitch that broke us up,"

"Who's the bitch?"

"Bella!"

Whoa! When Jessica said that, the whole table went silent. "OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Alice shouted and pounced on Jessica. She was like a wild tiger on the loose. Damn, my sister could fight. "CALL MY SISTER A BITCH AGAIN I'LL FUCK YOU UP YOU, BITCH!"

Alice was so freakin' mad. I didn't stop it though, because it was just too funny. But one of the teachers came up and stopped the fight. Jessica got her ass beat. That's what she gets for saying she hated me. "STOP IT!" Mrs. Rush screamed at Alice. She just wouldn't stop trying to punch Jessica's face in. Bella didn't do anything. She was such a princess. I had to roughen her up a bit… and fast.

After Mrs. Rush got Alice off Jessica, they both got suspended. Bella got suspended too for jumping on Jessica's back. I figured she was feeling bad that Alice had to go down alone so she got her self suspended on purpose.

That Bella! Always the peace-maker!

"Edward, you're sister's a beast!" James said to me, still laughing his ass off.

"Yeah, did you see how she nearly ripped her head off," I said, laughing with him. We were the only two left at the table with Mike, Jasper, and Emmet. He was really getting on my nerves about Bella. They were going on another date and he planned on making it perfect and what not, and attempting to kiss her. He begged me for kissing advice and I told him my "Ed master" secretes. But no one can do it better than me, so… I guess it really didn't matter if I told Mike my secret. He would probably screw it up anyway.

"I'm glad Bella didn't get hurt," Mike said. He was such a pansy, but Bella called me that. She got the wrong one.

"Mike, if you're gonna' sob about your girlfriend again, you can leave," I told him and he shut his trap the rest of lunch hour. I knew Bella and Mike weren't official yet, but it was bound to happen.

"So, how'd it go with Rosalie?" James asked.

"I screwed it up. She turned me down twice," I admitted and Emmet looked relieved.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" Emmet asked sincerely.

"Shoot!" I encouraged and he took a deep breath.

"I really like Rosalie and I told you that. And I'm asking you this as a friend, could you please just let me get a chance with her this time? Rosalie is everything to me and if you can't respect that, I'm not your friend any more. And I'll ask her out anyway. So what do you say? Are you going to let me go for it and we can still be friends?"

"Sure, Em. She probably hates me now anyway, so… whatever,"

"Thanks, man, you don't know how much this means to me." He gave me a dap and bumped shoulders and what not.

* * *

**That was chapter 12. The next chapter is in Bella's POV which will be the date she has with Mikey-boy. They'll be going to a coffee shop on Wednesday and, let's just say the date does go kind of well. Can't wait for you guys to read Chapter 13! Hope you liked Ed's POV!**

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! BUT WHATVER YOU DO... REVIEW!**

**And as always, if I had any mistakes, I apologize.**

**I guess that's it!**


	13. Excellent kisser

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My internet got cut off (mom didn't pay the bills), but I'm back and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

**Excellent kisser**

Wow! It's amazing how much my life had changed since this stupid English project with Edward. I couldn't believe I was going on yet another date with Newton. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Mike's not the hottest guy at Forks high school. I knew the date wouldn't go well and I probably won't hurt the poor guy because… I mean seriously, I'm Bella. Bella's a peace maker, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess I get nothing for going on another date with the Newton kid. I guess I don't have the guts to kick him in the nuts!

Oh, well!

Yesterday was not what I expected it to be at Edward's "popular" table, I actually kind of enjoyed myself. The fight was awesome, Alice kicked Jessica's ass. But the three of us were suspended. That sucked. I jumped on Jessica's back and now I'm spending the whole day at Alice's house. I didn't want her to go down alone.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked me. We were watching TV in her room, but nothing good was on.

"I don't know. You could pretty me up now if you want. Since you have nothing to do," I said and Alice smiled delightfully.  
"Come on Bella Barbie!" She squealed and grabbed my hand. She sat me at her vanity and I sat quietly until she had completed her master piece and whatever.

"Do you think Mike will get it right this time?" I asked Alice and she shrugged behind me, doing my hair.

"I won't count on it. Mike's an idiot. He gets it from Edward," Alice said.

"Mike's such an amateur. Why does he insist on being 'the Ed master'? As he put it," I sighed. "I will never get guys."

"Bella, it's not all guys, its Mike,"

"You're right. Not every guy wants to be Edward. Mike just has some serious issues,"

"Just like my brother."

I laughed. Alice was always fun to talk to, I could relate to her. Maybe we are sisters and got separated at birth, but we look nothing alike though. Who knows?

Someone knocked on the Cullen's front door and I heard someone answer it. "Hello, I'm Esme. How may I help you?" That was Carlisle's wife. She was such a sweet person.

"I'm looking for Bella," and that was Mike.

I sighed. "I'll text you when the date goes terribly wrong. You meet us at the coffee shop and tell Mike that we have an emergency or something. Just make up a lie and get me out of there. Okay?" I said and Alice nodded, fluffing my hair.

"Okay, Bella. You can look in the mirror now," Alice said and I looked up. I looked stunning as usual when Alice worked her mad fashion skills. My hair was wavy with fake red high lights in it. I looked like I was going to a rock concert instead of a coffee show with Mike.

"Alice, why didn't you save this look for the club?" I asked her.

"I have plans for when that comes. I got the perfect hairstyle and outfit. Don't worry Bella, you will look fabulous,"

"Alice, I never doubt your mad skills,"

"Good."

I exited the room and walked down the stairs to see Mike waiting at the front door. He had that fish look on his face when his mouth dropped. Such a pig. "Hi, Bella. You look… pretty," Mike said.

"Pretty?" I questioned his use of the word "pretty."

"You look beautiful… beyond it,"

"Let's go Mikey-boy,"

We left the Cullen's house and got in his car again. He opened the door for me when I got in, too. Maybe this date wouldn't be too bad… or maybe I'm speaking too soon. We'll see how this goes.

"So how was your day?" Mike asked, trying to make small talk. It looked like he was struggling to get the words out.

"I guess it was alright. I was with Alice,"

"Ed's sister?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"Not much. She was at Ed's lunch table yesterday, right? The spiky haired girl,"

I laughed. "Yeah! The 'spiky haired girl'."

When Mike's car pulled up to the coffee show, he opened my car door for me again. And he actually stood beside me when we walked to the entrance. Wow, he must really want this to be perfect. It's going rather well right now, I suppose.

"Do you drink coffee?" Mike asked.

"No! But I do eat ice cream. I'll take that," I said, getting into the line to order. It was a short line and not many people were there.  
Mike ordered a milk shake looking thing, whatever that was, and I ordered a mountain of ice cream. It had colorful sprinkles on it and Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry in it. It looked extremely good. "I think I'm gonna' order that too," Mike said, looking at my delicious ice cream. I laughed as he went back in line to order a mountain ice cream thing that I had.

When he sat down at the table with me, we ate our ice cream and I laughed when ever he got ice cream all over his face. Mike was alright for a ditcher. He wasn't that bad after all. "It's getting pretty late," Mike said and I looked around the place and no one was there. Expect for the cashier.

"Excuse me," the cashier said, walking over to us. Were they closing? "Do you mind knocking on the kitchen door when you leave? I'm gonna' go in the back to get something real quick. Okay?"

"Alright…" Mike said and scrutinized the lady's name tag, "Janice!"

"Be right back," Janice said and walked away to the back room. We were all alone now. I could tell Mikey-boy was nervous, but I wasn't. It was Mike for crying out loud.

"So…" Mike said and scooted his chair a little closer to me, "what do you want to do now?"

"Get another one of those mountain things again. We can have a contest. Who ever finishes their ice cream first wins. You in?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm in. But don't we have to wait until the lady comes back,"

"I guess well have to wait. What do you want to do until she comes back?"

"Uhm… I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Mike laughed and said, "Alright. Bella, have you ever… you know—"

"Been on a date? If that's what you're asking then no. You were my first date and it went terrible." I laughed to show I really didn't care. "But it's okay Mike. It really doesn't matter to me,"

"I didn't know that, but that wasn't what I was going to ask,"

"What were you going to ask then?"

"Have you ever… kissed anyone?"

"Obviously not, Mike. Didn't I just tell you I've never been on a date, but with you and I never kissed you. There's your answer,"

"Oh… so… what are we?"

"What do you mean? What are we? Well, I'm Bella and I'm a girl. And you're obviously Mike? What are you trying to say?"

"No, not like that. I mean, what are we? Friends, girl friend, boy friend, Enemies?" He tried to sound casual as he said this, but it wasn't working out for him.

"I'm not sure. What do you think we are?"

"What ever you say we are,"

"So we're friends?"

"If that's what you want us to be, then sure,"

"So… what's the point in all of this?"

"In all of what?"

"You asking me have I ever kissed anyone? What's the point in asking?"

"I was just wondering." He was quiet for a second and said, "I was thinking. Maybe… we… could… you know—"

"Well, this date wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think you deserve a little reward for that,"

"Really?" He sounded surprised that I would say that.

"Yeah. You were thinking about kissing me, right? Or was I wrong?"

"No, you were right. I was thinking that. You don't think I'm a perv, so you?"

"Yes, I think you're a perv because Edward's a perv and you want to be like him. Am I right?"

"I guess you are, but… I wouldn't—"

"I know you wouldn't do anything bad Mike because…"

"Because what?"

"You're kind of… a pansy. I know I call Edward that a lot, but you… sorry, but you're a true pansy,"

"Wow, that's really offensive. But I'm alright,"

I laughed. "Sorry, Mike if I offended you too much. But I do think you're an alright guy,"

"Thanks." He tapped his fingers on the table having nothing else to say. "So… what do we do now?"

"Aright, I'll do it," I gave in. I knew we wanted to kiss me and I might as well get that over with. "Come here." Mike got closer to me and I put my hand over his shoulder. He shuddered a little and I laughed. "Now, come closer," I instructed, trying to sound seductive and he brought his face closer. I blew on his cheek and he smiled, almost starting to giggle. He was such a pansy. I placed a light peck on his cheek slowly and I felt his heart rate pick up. "Mike," I sand, trying to sound sexier I guess.

"Yes?" Mike said, feeling out of breath.

"Kiss me," I ordered and he thought for a second before doing it. I felt a little hesitant, but not that much.

Before I knew what was happening, Mike had gently placed his lips to mine and I groaned a bit. Then, that's when I knew it. Maybe I was a loser. Mike could actually kiss and I probably was horrible. Maybe I was the only one that thought he wasn't "all that," but the kiss… it surprised me. I was so wrong about this guy. He made my heart flutter and my hands shake. That may sound gross, but Mikey-boy was actually an excellent kisser!

* * *

Okay, this might sound really weird and like Bella is falling for Mike, but she's not. You're probably mad, but this is just how things work out. I hope you liked it.

And if I had mistakes, please forgive me!

Also, REVIEW! Please review. Tell me how I did!


	14. Mechanic

**Chapter 14**

**Mechanic**

After we left the coffee shop, Mike drove me back to the Cullen's house. Mike didn't ask to walk me to the front door, but whatever. I didn't want him too anyway. That kiss still had me dizzy a little. When I knocked on the door, Esme answered it. She had a sad face and I wondered what had happened. "Hello, Bella darling," she said smiling, but I could tell something was wrong.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Is Alice here?" I asked her.

"Yes, but… I don't think she wants any visitors right now—"

"What happened?" I shouted.

"Calm down, Bella. Nothing bad happened. Alice is just… not doing well today,"

"Is she sick? I can go get her some med—"

"She's not sick. She and Edward got into a fight and she's just angry at him,"

"THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT! Did Ed—"

"My son would never hit a girl, let a lone his sister, Bella. Just give Alice a few days and she'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just text her I guess. Thank you Mrs. Cullen,"

"You're welcome to stay if you want. You can watch TV in the living room until Alice wants to come out her room. She says she wants no one to come and comfort her,"

"No, I'll give her some space. Bye Mrs. Cullen,"

"Bye, Bella darling." She waved at me as I got back in Mike's car.

"What happened?" Mike asked when I got back in his car.

"Alice isn't keeping well. I need you to drive me home, if you don't mind," I said.

"No problem," he said and started the engine.'

When the car drove into the drive way of my house, Charlie was outside. Why was he out the door? "Bye, Mike," I said opening the door.

"See you later," he said and waved at me. I waved back.

"Hey, daddy," I said to Charlie.

"Hey, Bella. I thought you were staying with Alice tonight," Charlie said.

"She's sick," I told him. "Why you sittin' in the dark alone, dad?"

"Just thinkin. I had a long day at work today. We got a complicated case on our hands,"

"Want me to stay with you outside or you want to be alone right now?"

"You can stay if you want. Doesn't matter to me."

I sat on the porch with Charlie the rest of the night and we talked about random stuff. I was glad he never asked about the date. When it turned mid night, he said I had to hit the sack now. I agreed. My consciousness was wearing off by the second.

I feel asleep with Mike's kiss on my lips, and it made me fall asleep pretty fast. I still didn't like the dude, he was such an amateur. But not without kissing, but with everything else about him. Why anyone would want to be exactly like Edward is beyond me.

The next day, I had no school because of the suspension. Tomorrow I was going to the club for the first time. I wonder what we'll do there. I knew Edward would try to get me drunk or something, it was something I knew that evil genius would be capable of. I promised myself that night that I would not lay a finger on any alcohol at the club on Friday night. If Alice started drinking, I would go down with her this time. She was on her own.

Early in the morning, I got a text message on my cell phone. It was from Mike. I hope he wouldn't start stalking me to death or thinking we were going out or something. Mike wasn't my type of guy. What was my type of guy anyway? I read the text message: Hey, Bella its Mike. What you been up to?

I texted back: Nothing. You?

He replied: Just thinking about you.

I replied: Interesting… should I be happy about that?

And he replied: Not sure.

And I replied again: You're never sure of anything.

He replied: I guess you're right.

I'm always right, I thought to myself. Mike just had to agree with everything I said. He was like a golden retriever, way too loyal like a dog. Mike was getting on my nerves. I didn't text back after that. I called Alice instead.

"Hello," she said on the phone in a small voice. It sounded like she was trying and tried to hide it.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked immediately.

"More or less," she answered. "How was the date with Mike?" She still sounded low and quiet.

"It's was surprisingly not all that bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all,"

"Oh… glad you had a good time. What did you two find to talk about?"

"Not much,"

"What did you do for 3 hours then?"

"Eat ice cream… and… other stuff,"

"What other stuff?" She sounded interested now.

"Well… he might have asked me something,"

"Ask you what?"

"Before I tell you, please tell me why your mom said you weren't feeling well today. What did your brother do?"

"Oh, we got into an argument,"

"You too get into arguments all the time. What makes this so different?"

"Nothing, Bella. I'll tell you later. Now what happened between you in the Newton kid?" She demanded and I sighed.

"Not much happened,"

"I know something happened. You kissed him, didn't you?" She was mad right and her low voice was high, ready to scream.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, but you didn't call me when it happened. And you didn't call when you got home. Why?"

"I was with my dad outside. He had a rough day at work,"

"Oh… so what was the kiss like?"

I was silent for a moment. Okay, what do I do? Tell the truth or lie? What would be better? Tell her it was AWESOME or tell her he's a bad kisser even though that was the best kiss I ever had… and the only kiss nonetheless. "It was alright," I decided to say.

"Alright? Bella, was it good or bad?"

"Alright, it was alright,"

"Nope! Was it good or does he suck?"

"Okay, Alice, I give up. It was the best kiss in the world, are you happy?"

"REALLY? YOU… MIKE… KISS… BEST IN THE WORLD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But the kid is so annoying. I hope he doesn't think we're going out or something,"

"Why won't you go out with him? You like him, don't you?"

"Not really! I think I better set him straight before he gets the wrong idea,"

"Suit your self. I'll talk to you later, Bells," Alice said.

"Alright, Ally." I hung up the phone. Now what can I do the rest of the day? Charlie will be at work and I'll have the house to myself. Maybe I could have another make out session with Mike? Nah, it wasn't worth him thinking I was his girl friend. Maybe I could go to Alice's house. She's probably better today. Or she could come to my house. That would probably be better and Rose could come too. At least Edward won't be able to bother us.

I called Rose and Alice to my house. They both said they'll be there in a second. Alice came first and I opened the door for her. "Hey, Ally," I said and hugged her.

"Sup, Bella! Rose here yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. Where does she live anyway?"

"Few blocks away. Her parents aren't home so she has to walk,"

"What happened to her car?"

"It needs a repair. She called a mechanic over to her house in a few hours so she can't stay here for long,"

"We could go to her house then,"

"If she lets us,"

"Alright then. I'll ask her when she comes."

When Rose arrived, we asked if we could come to her house and she said it was no problem. So we talked and watched TV in the living room for a while and headed to Rose's house. Her house was like mansion, just like the Cullen's house. I was the only one with a small house. I felt left out a little.

The inside of her house was beautiful and elegant just like the Cullen's. It was amazing how a like their life style was. "When's the mechanic coming?" Alice asked.

"Right now! It's 4 O' clock," Rose and answered. "I'll say about 5 minutes,"

We went to her room and talked. The TV wasn't on because we never watched TV. Maybe we should have just kept the TV off at all times. We never paid any attention to it.

A knock on the door appeared. "That's him," Rose said, getting up. "Or her."

Alice and I followed her to the front door. She opened it and a tall, handsome guy with long black hair stood in the door way. He was sexy, with hot abs and everything. Yum! Who was he? "What's up, I'm Jake your mechanic," the handsome guy spoke.

"Hey, Jake. Nice to meet you. I'm rose," Rosalie said and Jake nodded.

"Nice to meet you too. Where do I start working?"

"In the garage. I'll show you to it." Jake followed Rose to the garage and Alice and I followed behind.

"It's not that badly broken," Rose said. "It just needs a few minor repairs."

"I think I got this," Jake assured her.

"Want us to stay and keep you company or do you like to work alone?"

"It's alright. I would love to keep you lovely ladies for company."

Rose blushed and rolled her eyes. We hung out in the garage which was actually kind of fun, talking to Jake any stuff. I hated talking about cars, but it was fun with him.

"So what's your name?" Jake asked and I wasn't sure who he was talking to. "The beautiful brunette girl," he cleared up and I blushed. Stupid Bella, don't blush, I said to myself.

"I'm Bella," I said and Alice giggled a little with Rose.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Do you mind helping me with something?" Jake asked.

"Sure, but let me warn you, I'm not good with cars,"

"It's okay."

I walked over to Jake and he held my hand to the car engine. "I need you to remove the spark plug when I start the engine, okay. Just pull this rusty thing,"

I laughed when he said "rusty thing" and he smiled. "I got it," I said and he walked into the car to start the engine. When he did, I pulled the spark plug. The car started roaring more smoothly now.

"I think the engine is cleansed now, Rose!" Jake yelled over the loud roaring of the car.

"Yeah, it's running fine," Rose said.

"Bella, you can let go now!" Jake yelled to me and I let the plug thingy go. He walked back over to me and hugged me. His body was go muscular, I wanted to squeeze him even tighter. "Thanks so much," he said.

"No… problem," I said breathless and he smiled at me. Rose and Alice giggled.

"Thanks, Jake," Rose said. "How much?"

"You know what? I'll make you a deal. You give me Bella's phone number and the repair is free,"

"REALLY?"

"Sure,"

"Bella, give him your phone number," Rose urged and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I gave in, but really didn't care. I wanted to give him my phone number. He was HOT!

* * *

**Now, Jake's in the story! I hope we don't have any Jake haters, wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. Please review and tell me if you like Jake in the story now. And sorry if I had mistakes!**


	15. Blood of the beloved

**Chapter 15**

**Blood of the be loved!**

The next day, Friday, I went to the Cullen's house to meet Alice. Edward was at school and so was Rosalie. Alice had major news to tell me and I wondered what it was as I drove to her house. Esme was home, but Carlisle was at the hospital, doing is job in this small town. I knocked on their door and Esme answered. She didn't look stressed out like last time. "Hello, Bella darling," she said in her usual grace filled voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. May I come in?" I asked.

"Certainly," she said and let me into her house. I walked to Alice's room and she was on her cell phone texting. "What's up, Ally?" I said and she lifted her head. She had a huge smile on her face. "I see you're extra happy today,"

"YES! Beyond happy. Guess what, Bella?"

"What?"

"Jasper, you know one of Edward's friends, he asked me out!"

"REALLY? Congrats, Ally!"

"Thanks. Hey maybe you can call up that Jake guy and we can double date. What do you ya' say?"

"When's the date. I have another date with Alex on Saturday,"

"You mean that HOT guy you meet at the book store?"

"Yeah, him. Then I have to go to the Blood of the beloved with Edward on Friday and go to the club afterwards,"

"Wow, 3 guys. You go, Bella!"

"Alice, it's only 2. Ed's my project, remember?"

"Whatever, Bells."

My cell phone rang and I got a text from Jake. It read: What's up Bella. It's Jake. I wanted to ask if you were interested in going out with me some time. "Who is it, Bella?" Alice asked when I was done reading the text.

"It's Jake," I answered.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah,"

Alice screamed, getting up from the desk she sat at. "TEXT HIM BACK, TEXT HIM BACK!" She urged. "Tell him we're double dating, okay?"

"Alright, Ally. Chill," I said and she sat back down. I hit the replied button on my cell phone and texted: Alice, the spiky haired girl you saw at Rose's house, she wants to double date. You in?

And Jake replied: I'm in. Where are when we goin'?

"When the date, Alice?" I asked her.

"Saturday,"

"I have a date on Saturday, remember? I can't ditch Alex,"

"When is it?"

"In the morning. He's giving me a tour at 8 O' clock. I think that's when they open,"

"The date starts at 8 O' clock tonight, so you can go to both,"

"Alright." I texted Jake back: 8 O' clock. This Saturday. That's tomorrow by the way.

Jake text's back: Perfect. I'll be there.

"He'll be there," I announced.

"Good. So we're all set," Alice said and I nodded.

When school ended and Edward came knocking on the door, I was already dressed and ready to go. Alice straightened my hair and put black high lights in it. And I wore a bride of Dracula costume. I looked like one of those manikins at the mall on Halloween.

"Sup, mom. How was your day?" I heard Edward speaking to Esme down stairs.

"Wonderful, sweet heart. Did you have a good day at school?" Esme asked him.

"Yeah! Bella wasn't there to annoy me today!" He said in a chirpy voice and I rolled my eyes. He knew I was listening and wanted me to hear that. Ed thinks he so smart.

I heard some one coming up the stairs and Edward stood by the door, smiling a devilish smile. What was he up too? "What up, Bella," he said. Edward was in a Dracula costume, the huge cape and everything, he wore it. It actually looked kind of sexy on him.

"Edward," I said simply and he smirked.

"Sorry, Alice, but I'm kidnapping your sister for the day. Don't bother calling until we get to the club, alright?"Alice ignored him and he walked over to me, taking my hand. "Bye, Ally,"

We were outside now and I hopped in his silver Volvo. It was much nicer than Mike's broke down red garbage he called a vehicle. My truck wasn't even better, but at least it ran smoothly unlike his car. "So whatcha been up to today?" Edward asked in the car.

"Stuff," I answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Talking to Alice. Nothing much,"

"Interesting…"

"Whatever,"

He laughed and said, "You had a boring day today?"

"I guess so,"

"I bet you were thinking about me all day, wondering where I was." He laughed again, snickering. He was so annoying.

"Shut up, sonny-boy,"

"Alright, alright, princess. So what you listen too?"

"Music?"

"What else would I be talking about, Bella?"

"Surprise me."

Edward shrugged and turned on his radio. He was playing classical music which really did surprise me. Edward listened to classical music? That was a shocker. "You like the classics?"

"I use to, but not really anymore,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I guess I got tiered of it,"

"Oh…" The Volvo pulled into the book store parking lot. It was much bigger and had a lot more people. Edward got out the car first and opened the door for me. "Shall we?" He said, offering his arm.

"We shall," I said and locked my arm around his and we walked up the parking lot. "Edward you're so stupid," I joked.

"I know you only do this at prom or something, but… whatever. It's fun, right?"

"Sure, Edward, sure,"

When we got to the entrance the place was crowded. Lots of people were in vampire costumes, good thing I was in one too.

"Welcome to the Blood of the beloved Vampire festival. May I please see two tickets please," a lady said at the entrance.

Edward gave her two tickets and she let us in. "What do you want to do first? They got the Dracula play starting in a few minutes, costume contest, an arcade. There's a map up front. You pick," Edward said and I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said.

"Okay, let's enter the costume contest. You in?"

"Sure,"

We walked to the desk in the middle of the room to enter the costume contest. Our costumes looked way more expensive then the others, Alice had picked them out and you know how she is. "This is gonna' be easy," I said and Edward smiled.

"Not really. Most of the Dracula's here have all three brides. I only got one," he said, faking hurt.

"Too bad for you,"

A few minutes later, the contest started and a loud speaker said, "All contestants in the costume contest please step up to the stage." Edward and I walked on stage. It was a little scary, having all those people looking at you. Sonny-boy didn't look afraid at all.

"What's your name, sir," a lady in a Bride of Dracula costume asked Edward, gawking him. That was so embarrassing.

"Edward Cullen," he answered.

"Do you have partners or are you alone?"

"This is Bella," Edward said gesturing to me, "she's my partner."  
"Okay… please step forward. The judges have picked you to be in round one… not some much the girl, but she can come." I wanted to stick my tongue out at her like a five year old. Most of the judges were girls anyway.

Edward and I stepped forward for round one. "EVERYBODY MAKE SOME NOISE!" The host said on stage. And the crowd went wild. "Yall ready to get this contest poppin'?" The crowd went wild again at the host. He was a tall, dark, and handsome man. How ironic.

"Alright, so I'm Dave, ya host for today. We got 10 constants on stage right now that the lovely judges chose. Now we want yall to make the eliminations," Dave said and the crowd screamed once again. I liked the festival better; it was more "party-hearty" I guess.

"You got number one," Dave pointed at the first group which was a person in a vampire academy costume. The girl was Rose and the guy was Demitri. It was too cute! "And number two," then he pointed at group two who had a Dracula costume. He had the three brides to. A black haired girl, brunette, and blonde. Maybe Alice and Rose should have come with us.

"Okay, number three," he pointed at group three. They had the Twilight costumes on. The girl was Bella and the guy was Edward. It was weird that those characters had our names AND the last names. It was freaky. "Number four," Dave pointed at group four that had another Twilight costume. They had the whole family. Sometimes, it's like someone secretly wrote out my whole life. But I wasn't a vampire and neither was Edward. Vampires aren't real anyway. Maybe I'm just crazy. I don't know!

"Okay, number five," that was Edward and I. I just stood there when the crowd cheered. Edward was posing for the crowd. Such a show off. The host started laughing. "Alright, number six," Dave went through all 10 contestants who either had a Dracula, True blood, Vampire academy, or Twilight costume. Maybe Edward and I should have been Edward and Bella. We would surely when if we did. I looked like the character Bella and Ed looked like the vampire a little. But less sparkly I guess.

"So who's getting kicked off the stage?" Dave asked the crowd and they started yelling number 4. I would agree. The people that portrayed the whole Cullen clang looked nothing like them. They looked like a bunch of clowns. "Sorry, but number four is eliminated," Dave announced and the group groaned angrily. Some of them were stomping their feet angrily as they walked off stage.

"Okay, who's next people, who's next?" The crowd yelled number 8 and 6 at the same time. They both stunk. Number 8 was worst than number four who was already kicked off, but the old man was so funny. He was dressed up like Dracula and I couldn't help but laugh at his wrinkly face and hairy chest. It was gross, but funny.

Number 6 was a portrayal of the True Blood characters. It didn't look right though. After a few eliminations, number 1, 2, 9, and 5 was left. We were number 5 by the way. "Alright, we got 4 of the best costumes. Now they battle for the title as THE BEST. ARE YALL READY TO GET IT ON?" Dave screamed and everybody screamed, expect for me.

"Alright, which group is first?" Dave asked, turning towards the contestants. Group 1 had their hand up. The stepped closer to the crowd and did a kissing scene from the Vampire academy movie. The crowd liked it and voted for them to stay.

"Alright, who's next?" Dave asked and number 9 got up next. They were the Twilight clang again. They did couple separations and did a few scenes from the movie. The crowd hated it and voted them off.

"Okay, group 2 and 5 yall got different costumes. One is Twilight, Edward and Bella, and the other is Dracula. Both groups step forward," Dave instructed and we all stepped forward.

"Dude, you don't even have all three brides. How you think you gone win?" Dave asked Edward and he shrugged.

"I bet I win still," Edward challenged.

"Okay then, we'll see," Dave said to him and turned back to the crowd. "Group 2, show em' what you got!"

Group 2 did a kiss scene again. That was really getting old and the crowd agreed. "Alrightm the crowd is getting tiered of the stupid kissing. Anybody got somethin' different? If you don't then you kicked off," Dave said and it was our turn.

"What do we do?" I asked Edward, panicking like crazy.

"I'll suck your blood," Edward said in a haunting voice and I laughed.

"Group 5, show em' what you got!" Dave yelled and Edward targets at me like I was his food or something. He was like a hunter and got down in a squat to catch his prey.

"I'm going to suck your blood," Edward said in the same trying-to-hard-to-be-scary voice.

"Come and get me then," I challenged and he pounced on me. I was locked up in his arms, his body was so hot from the crowded room. He had his lips close to my neck and the crowd went so wild, people were standing up.

"OH THIS GONE BE THE SHIT!" Dave yelled, excitedly.

Then the crowd started chanting, "Suck her blood, suck her blood," and I almost started laughing.

I heard Edward hiss in my ear and gently bit my neck. I could hardly feel anything. Then his lips pressed against my neck and I shuddered a bit. "Faint," Edward whispered in my ear and I was confused a bit.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Faint! Act like you're dead," he whispered again and I fainted into his arms. I could hear the screaming people and I smiled to myself. I knew I did well in that reenactment.

"Good job, you too," Dave congratulated us and I stood up again. "LET ME HERE IT FOR YOUR COSTUME CONTEST WINNERS!" The crowd started clapping and screaming even louder.

The lady judge came back on stage and shook both of our hands. She took Edward's hand and lifted it up, saying, "And give it up for the sexy Dracula," the crowd screamed even louder when she said that. Then I heard her whisper, "you can bite me," into Edward's ear and walk away with a sinister smile. That little hoer.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE SEXY, BEAUTIFUL BELLA!" Dave screamed and the crowd went crazy again. Dave smiled at me wickedly and lifted my hand as well. Then he kissed me on the cheek, but it was in a friendly nonsexual way.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, let's get off this stage," I said and we walked from the host, off the stage.

The judges waved at Edward as he left and said, "I hope you come back again." Edward smiled his stupid victory smile and nodded like he was a pimp or something. I almost laughed at the way he was looking at them, like they were these nerdy girls or something. They looked like sluts though.

"It's almost mid night," Edward said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Wow! Time really pasted us by," I said and we exited the book store. It was night time now and we hopped back into his Volvo.

"Did you have a nice time?" Edward asked when he got in the car.

"It was fun," I said with a smile. "Thanks,"

"No problem. Now…" he buckled his seat belt, "we hit the club and have some real fun,"

"Real fun?"

"Haven't I told you before? Don't question the method, Bella,"

"I knew you were planning something,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Edward, what are you up too? If you're thinking about getting me drunk forget about it," I said and he laughed. "Why do you want to get me drunk anyway?"

"Don't question the method… it's not cool,"

I ignored him the rest of the ride to whatever club we were going to. He must be insane if he thinks I'm going to get drunk! Please!

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes and don't forget to REVIEW! And don't worry, Edward and Bella kiss the next chapter so don't shoot me! And they go to the CLUB! Can't wait for you guys to read it soon (I reached the uploading limit apparently)!**


	16. Your lips are poisonous

**Chapter 16**

**Your lips are poisonous**

Edward and I went back to his house to go change. Alice dyed my hair for the first time and I was shocked. She dyed my freakin' hair blonde… BLONDE! What was wrong with her? But it wasn't that bad. It had coffee brown high lights in it, and hot red in it too. I looked kind of hot, well for me that is. Edward said I looked sexy, but you know how sonny-boy is. I still couldn't believe she had dyed my hair blonde, but it looked good on me I guess. Plus I wore a sparkly red dress and boots that went up to my knees. Wow, Alice could really hook a girl up. My makeup was genius too, red eye shadow, a little glitter. The usual.

"What's up, Bella!" Alice said as I got into her car. We had met up at a near by store and all the girls were going in Alice and Jessica's car and the guys in Edward's. Rose, Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Victoria, and I were going to the club. Edward invited Rose, Alice and I. James had to bring his girl friend, Victoria. And Victoria is Jessica's friend and Jessica invited Lauren because that's her friend.

Emmet, Jasper, James, Laurent, Quill, Embery, Sam, Mike, Tyler, and Edward were going in the Volvo and Emmet's jeep. They had to make one last stop to some dude's how that Quill and Embery invited. No one knew who that was though.

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me all these other people were going?" I asked Alice in the car.

"Sorry, it's just a usual thing. We go out in big groups," Alice explained and I nodded my head. I was in the passenger's seat and Rose and Angela was in the back. Jessica's car followed behind us to the club and Emmet's jeep went to go get Quill and Embery's mystery friend. And Edward and Alice practically raced to the club. They were always so competitive towards each other.

"Slow down, Alice," Angela advised her and I sighed relieved. At least someone was rational in here. Maybe we were the only ones who wouldn't drink. At least I wasn't alone on this.

"Sorry," Alice said, "its Edward. He thinks' his car is faster… his car is so not faster." She sped up a little, trying to pass Edward.

When we finally got to the club, we waited outside for Emmet to come back with the extra person that was coming. "You ready to have some fun, Bella?" Alice asked me as we waited outside.

"I guess so," I said unenthusiastically.

When the jeep came back, everyone surrounded it to meet Quill and Embery's new friend.

And you wouldn't believe who got out the car and I nearly fainted. It was… it was… NO WAY!

"JAKE!" I screamed with a big smile on my face and ran to hug him. I missed him so much. He was such a good friend.

"BELLA! What are you doing here?" He asked with about the same enthusiasm I had.

"Edward invited me," I said and his eyes squinted.

"You know Edward?"

"Yeah. We go to school together,"

"Oh. So I guess we can start our date early. And wow… you dyed your hair? It looks so natural."

"Thanks!" He smiled at me and the whole gang entered the club… WITH FAKE IDS. Man we are in some much trouble if this goes horribly wrong.

"You know Jake?" Edward asked me when we were in the club.

"Yeah. I met him at Rose's house. He was fixing her car," I told him and he nodded.

Alice was surprised to see Jake too. She mostly danced with Jasper the whole time at the club. And what really shocked me was that Rose and Emmet were dancing together. Did they like each other? Who knows?

"Bella?" Mike was standing beside me now. Damn he was getting annoying! "Uhm…? You wanna' dance?"

"Uhm…? Sorry, Mike, but I'm not the dancing type. I suck at it. Sorry," I said and he smiled.

"It's okay, I suck at it too. Do you want to talk or something?"

Talk? How could anyone talk with all this music? "No really," I said, "the music… It's like… really loud. Don't you think?"

"Oh, it is pretty loud," I nodded when he said that. Such an idiot, but a good kisser though.

Mike eventually left and I was alone now. Everyone was dancing, then… the ALCHOL. They finally took out the Alcohol and I said to myself, be strong. Now I was around a bunch of drunken teenagers and I tried to stir clear from adults. They were too crazy for me.

"Bella," Angela called and I sighed again. She wasn't drunk.

"Hey, Angela. What's up?" I said.

"Nothin'. Just bored. So how do you know Jake?"

Man I was really tiered of people asking me the same question. Ask someone else that had already asked me fifty times already. "Rose's house. Her car broke down and he's a mechanic,"

"Oh," she nodded her head. "Havin' a good time?"

"It's alright. Not that fun, but I'm fine."

She left after the small talk. Then… Edward came over to me, drunk as ever. He came with his other drunken friends. "What up, Bella, what it is?" Edward said looking like he was about to faint.

I stood up in front of him and laughed. "You're so drunk," I said and laughed again. "That's what you get. I can't wait until the next morning. You're really gonna' feel it,"

Edward laughed too and put his arm around me. "Chill lax Bella. Just let it all waste," he said and I laughed even louder. What the hell? When I smelt him, he didn't smell like Alcohol. That was strange.

"Bella!" Alice called me now and she wasn't drunk that goodness.

"Yeah?" I said.

She looked at Edward now, disgust on her face. "Stop faking Edward, you know you're not drunk," Alice said and I puzzled. She looked at me now. "Bella, he's just trying to get you to drink. He's not gonna' get drunk until you do, so…"

"Edward?" I questioned, looking at him. He laughed looking normal again. He wasn't drunk. "I hate you," I said and pushed him off of me, stubbornly crossing my hands to my chest. I was so pissed off.

"Aww, Bella's mad," Edward mocked and I glared at me. "I dare you too take a sip. Just a sip,"

"No!" I said firmly.

He stepped closer to me with that wicked smile on his face. He touched my crossed hands and pulled them to my side. Then he whispered in my ear, "Just… a sip," trying to sound seductive. Well, he wasn't trying, he was succeeding unfortunately. I looked at Alice and she had her mouth open.

"You little man-hoer. Get off my sister you perv!" Alice screamed and grabbed my hand.

Edward just laughed at her and she walked away rolling her eyes. I guess she couldn't take his madness anymore.

"Edward, I'm not sipping alcohol, okay?" I said.

"You scared?" He said.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to end up like your friends… unless they're faking too,"

"No, they're actually drunk, but Bella… you need to loosen up a bit. You're so up tight, it's freakin' annoying,"

"Talk about annoying," I challenged. He had the nerve to say that I was annoying.

"Wanna' dance?"

"NO!"

"Wanna' get drunk?"

"NO!"

"Wanna' make out?"

"NO!"

"Wanna' prank some drunk guy?"

"NO! I don't want to do anything, okay?" I said and quickly added, "at least not anything you want to do."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

Edward took my hand and pulled me to the dance for. "I'll just have to make you dance," he whispered in my ear and I tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Don't try to fight it, baby,"

"Baby?" I questioned.

"Just go along with you prissy-princess,"

I rolled my eyes and stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He didn't scream though, his mouth just went open in pain and he held his foot up. "Shit," he whispered in agony.

I laughed and said, "Don't ever force this girl to do anything."

"You sure you don't wanna' take that back because I can take a challenge," he said putting his foot down.

"Try it and see what happens, sonny-boy,"

He looked down at my hands and smiled taking them into his. "It's on!" He said and lifted me up off my feet so I couldn't stomp his foot again. That damn idiot. He had me so close to his body, I was squashed to him. I couldn't even move away because he held me in place. "I'll let you go if you promise not to hurt me,"

"I promise not to hurt you, Edward… because I can kick your ass," I said and he ignored me, putting me down.

Then, Mike came from behind Edward and he looked frustrated with him. "Edward?" Mike said in revolution and then he looked at me and I smiled at him not knowing why the hell he was mad. "I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"He forced me to dance with him. You didn't. That's why I like you more than Edward," I lied. That wasn't true. Edward wasn't an amateur and he didn't want to be someone else. Mike was just pathetic.

"That's why she likes me better," Mike taunted and Edward laughed like he didn't care. "It's true. She just said it."

"Yep, I did. Heard it from my own lips," I admitted and Edward laughed again.

"See, she was telling the truth," Mike said and looked at me again. "You dyed your hair blonde?"

"Apparently," I said.

"I like it."

"Thanks."

"I think she looks better as a brunette," Edward said and Mike laughed at him.

"I think I like my hair the way it naturally is, too," I said.

"Whatever. Now could you please get off my girl friend?" Mike said angry and I glared at him.

"Mike, I'm NOT your girl friend. Okay?" I said and he looked hurt by what I said. I pulled away from Edward and he finally let me go. "I'm sorry, but…"

"She doesn't like you because you're a stalker," Edward spoke for me and I glared at him as well.

"No! I just don't want a boy friend so shut up," I said mad as ever.

"Why? You're not a lesbian are you?" Edward asked, but I knew he was kidding so I didn't answer.

When I didn't say anything, Mike panicked. "You're lesbian?" He asked REALLY surprised.

"NO! MIKE! I AM NOT FREAKIN' LESBAIN!" I screamed, pissed off. "Gosh." Edward laughed. "Shut up Edward. At least he can kiss better than you,"

Edward smirked like it was the funniest thing in the world. "That's what you think,"

"That's what I know,"

"I taught him every thing I know,"

"Oh, so you are gay. That's for admitting it,"

"I am not gay," Mike was speaking now. "I'll admit he did give me a few tips."

"Yeah, because you're obsessed with him. That's a shame," I said.

"Is that why you won't be my girl friend?"

"No, Mike! Please get this through your head. I'm tired of trying not to hurt your feeling, but—"

Edward sighed. "SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" He screamed at Mike and it was like they were about to fight, but Edward laughed again. What was up with him? "It's not my fault she doesn't like you,"

"Yes it is! She likes you, that's why she doesn't want to date me! Every girl likes you," Mike said.

And Edward and I said this at the same time, "That's not true," and I looked at him surprised.

"Bella doesn't like me. I'm a player," Edward admitted and I laughed. That was so true.

"At least I kiss better than you," Mike said in victory.

"She hasn't even kissed me before, so how would she know? Plus, that was her first kiss. You were the ONLY ONE that kissed her," Edward said and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Please shut up," I said to them both. "The conversation is over,"

"No it's not! We're going to see who's the best kisser. You're the judge, Bella," Mike said and I sighed.

"No we're not. That's stupid," Edward said and I actually agreed with him. Scary!

"Why? Are you scared?"

"Not at all, Mike. I just don't want to beat you at everything,"

"Bring it on then, since you're so sure you're better than me,"

"NO! I'm not some little toy," I screamed.

"Yeah," Edward said and I puzzled. Wow! That was surprising. "You can't just use Bella like that. She isn't like most girls. She's a rare kind of girl that's hard to get by. You can't use her like that. No wonder she doesn't like you,"

"I don't care. I just want to prove you wrong," Mike said.

"Okay then. Sure, but Bella will NEVER agree with this so what's the point?"

"Will you do it?" Both of them were looking at me and I sighed.

"Fine, but on one condition. After this is over, Mike, you leave me the hell alone. Got that?" I said and Mike's mouth dropped and Edward laughed. "Who's first?"

Mike practically ran to me and took my hand. "Okay, while you too are lip locking and what not, if you start making out with him, I'm leaving," Edward said and my face shriveled in pure disgust. I would never make out with Mike, even if he was a good kisser.

The kiss we had wasn't as good as the first time. He was more nervous and his lips were salty and nasty. I tried to push him off of me, but he was too strong. Why was every guy stronger than me? I tried to push harder, but he still wouldn't budge. Then, Mike flew off of me. Wow, I guess he really wanted to get off of me. That was fast. But I was going to kill Mike. How dare he force me into a longer freakin' kiss? The Newton kid was dead now.

When I was about to slap him, I saw that Edward had pushed him off of me. He looked frustrated like he wanted to just jump off a building or something. Like he wanted to just die right now. "I'm forfeiting," he said and I shrugged. Whatever.

"NO! You can't forfi—"

"What the fuck you got to say about it, Mike? You got a problem with me forfeiting?"

Mike was scared now, even I was scared. He was so angry. "Stop!" I said. "If you two are going to fight. Take it out side because I really wanna' see this,"

Edward laughed. This guy was bipolar for real. "I would probably kill him if I fought him. Bye, I'm leaving. I might end up killing someone today," Edward said and was about to leave until Mike pushed him. Man, the kid was dead now.

Edward was about to punch him, but I ran in front of him, ready to take the hit. Edward pulled me to him and looked at me like I was mental or something. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You were about to hit him," I said.

"Wow, you really are crazy,"

"I'm crazy? You're the one about to kill Mike,"

"Man, I'm leaving before I do something stupid."

"No you're not," that was Mike again. Boy was this kid stupid. "You're just mad because I can kiss better than you,"

Edward sighed and said, "You know what. Let me just get this over with before I kill you." He pulled on my waist and touched my lips with his fingers. It was awkward, but… it felt, strangely good. Then he gently started to kiss me, but he didn't kiss me, kiss me. He was making me mad. He was playing with the kiss, playing with my bottom lip and kissing my neck and stuff. I wanted so badly to feel his lips right now, they were so soft. I finished the kiss and shoved my lips to his. BOY WAS THAT KISS SOMETHIN' ALRIGHT! WOAH!

"Oh… God!" I whispered to myself and lost all strength, intellect, and consciousness. Everything went black.

"Bella," I heard an angel's voice. "Bella," it sang.

"Bella," I sang along with it and the angel voice laughed. Wait a minute! That angel voice sounded familiar. My eyes popped open and I saw Edward hovering over me. Alice was beside him. She looked like a mad bull dog.

"You all right?" Edward asked, smiling. I wanted to punch him in the nose.

"Shut up," I said and he chuckled.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I kissed her," Edward said with that stupid victory smile. "I'm the man, right?"

I laughed this time too, he was so crazy. "Why would you do that? Don't you know your lips are poisonous?" Alice squealed and Edward nodded.

"Yes, ever intoxicating. Right Bella?"

"Shut up, Edward," I said and got up. I was lying on a freakin' table. "We're still at the club?"

"Obviously," Edward said and Alice shoved him with her shoulder.

"And don't you EVER kiss my sister again," Alice threatened.

"Can you please stop saying she's your sister because that makes me her sister. That's gross. Unless we're married and that's your sister in law,"

"Shut up, Edward. You will NEVER marry her,"

"Chill, Ally. Wasn't like I considered,"

"Can I go home now?" I asked and they both looked at me.

"Yeah, but first… tell me who won,"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He chuckled again and Alice glared at him.

"Where's Mike anyway. You didn't kill him did you?" I said, but it wasn't a serious question.

"He ran away when you fainted," Edward said casually and I smiled.

"If you ever speak of this again, I WILL kill you," I told him and he shrugged.

"My lips are sealed… unless you want to kiss em' again."

Alice and I shoved him this time. "Stop teasing her about it you—"

"I know, I know, Alice. You man- hoer. I get it,"

I rolled my eyes and got completely off the table. "I need someone to drive me home… NOW!" I said and Alice walked out the club with me. She called Rose and Angela on her cell phone and they came and met us outside.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please REVIEW! If I made any mistakes I'm truthfully sorry :D Thanks so much for reading!**


	17. She wants to go out with a criminal

**Hey again, this is Chapter 17 and it will be in Edward's POV. I can't wait for you guys to read it.I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 17**

**Her choice if she wants to go out with a criminal**

**Edward's POV**

"Don't test me!" Mike was saying, back away a little. He was such a wimp. Alice, Rose, Angela, and Bella had left the club and everyone else was about to see the fight of a life time.

"Come on, Mike. Take the first hit," I offered and he glared at me. Man I hated that guy. I don't know why I was ever his friend. He was a loser.

"You come and hit me first,"

"Okay, suit yourself," I said and ran up to him in the parking lot. Everybody started screaming and what not and nothing even happened yet. I aimed for Mike's waist and lifted him up on my shoulder.

"Put me down!" he was shouting, hitting me on the back. God, why was he such a fag? The crowd was chanting, "Edward, Edward, Edward!" as I moved to the dumpster. He was still hitting my back, which didn't hurt at all. When I got to the dumpster, I turned to the crowd.

"Everybody… listen up!" I said and everyone stopped screaming and stuff. "Count down from 10," instructed and everyone started counting down from ten. When they got to 0, I threw Mike in the trash can and he got garbage all in his mouth. I laughed!

"Dude, that was awesome," James said and gave me a high five. A lot of other people came to me and told me how awesome that was. It was fun throwing Mike in the dumpster.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU FUCKER! I HATE YOU!" Mike started yelling. I reminded me of Jessica. Where was that bitch anyway?

"Hey, Eddie!" Jessica was behind me now. "That was so sexy,"

I turned around to face her. "I can always try it on you, sweat heart," I said and she frowned.

"You're still mad at me, Eddie baby?"

"My name is not Eddie baby. And I'm not mad at you,"

She stepped closer with a big grin on her face. "So…" she slid her fingers down my chest, "why did you break up with me?"

"Well…" I grabbed her hand and kiss the top of it, "sorry darling, but I would rather be single than be with you."

Her mouth went wider than a stretch lemo. I was laughing out loud now and James walked over to me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing! Where's Victoria?" I asked him and he pointed over to where Lauren was.

"Tell your friend to stop playing games with me," Jessica shouted and James laughed.

"I don't think he's playing games, but maybe we can go out some time. I dumped Victoria," James said.

"Really?" Jessica and I said in unison. Why would he break up with Victoria for Jessica? I mean, they're both a bunch of sluts, but Victoria is actually pretty clever.

"NO! Of course not. I was just kidding,"

I chuckled and Jessica rolled her eyes. "I hate the both of you," Jess said and walked away.

"We hate you too!" James and I said as she walked away and she pulled up a middle finger. Like I care.

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said on the phone.

"It's Alice, where are you?" Alice answered.

"I'm leaving the club. Something wrong?"

"No, but mom said if you don't get back home by the next hour she will call the police and start a search party." I laughed on the phone. "Get you're butt over here!"

"Chill, Alice. Tell mom I'll be there in just a minute, okay?"

"Yeah." She hung up.

"We leavin' now?" James asked and I nodded. Everyone who was driving home with me got in the car. I drove every body home and finally went to my house. Esme was outside. "Hey, mom!" I said and she ran to hug me.

"Where were you? I've been so worried. Alice came home and you didn't… why?" She asked.

"Sorry! I had to drive me friend's home," I said and she believed me.

"Okay! Good night, my son."

The next day, Saturday, Bella was here because she had another date or something. Wow, that Bella sure knows how to get around. I sat in the living room to watch some TV when I heard a knock on the door. I came to get it and I couldn't believe who it was. It was Alec. What was he doing here?

"Edward?" Alec said, surprised.

"Alec, what the hell are you doing here?" I spat and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm here for Bella. You might not know who she is? Is that your sister?"

"No! What do you want with Bella?"

"Uhm…? We had a date on Saturday. She told me to come here. Do I have the right address?"

"No, now get off my freakin' porch you bastard," I snapped and shut the door in his face.

"Edward, what the hell was that about? And who was that?" Alice was down stairs now.

"No one. What do you want?" I said.

"Was that Bella's date?"

"No… it was," I lowered my voice when I said that, "Alec,"

"What?" Alice whispered; her mouth dropping. "Alec? What did he want?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted Bella, but Bella has a date with Alex, right?"

"Yeah, so why was Alec here?"

Bella was down stairs now and my mouth dropped. She looked… FAWIN (slang for fine). Wow, she really knows how to dress up. Or was it all Alice? She was a shopaholic. "Whoa, Bella! You sure know how to make an impression," I said and she blushed. That was the first time I'd seen her blush so deep before. She hated doing that though. I thought it was cute.

"Thanks, Edward. Was that Alex at the door?" She asked.

"No, it was someone else," I said.

"Bella, call Alex and she where he is," Alice said and Bella went back up stairs to call I guess.

"So, what do you think he wants?" Alice asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. You don't think the Volturi are coming? They brought Alec here. Do you think they'll bring the rest of them?"

"They can't, Edward. We have a restraining order, remember?"

Bella came back. "He said he came and Edward slammed the door in his face," Bella told us and Alice and I sighed. This was going to be complicated. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh man, Bella. What were you thinking?" Alice asked her and Bella looked confused. "Why would you go on a date with Alec?"

"Alec? His name is Alex,"

"Well, he lied to you,"

"Why would he lie to me?"

"Because… it's complicated. Just please don't go out with him,"

"Why?"

"Please, Bella, I can't explain right now. If you give me a few days to think this through, I will tell you then,"

"I do I know you're not making up lies, Alice?"

"Bella, I'm only trying to protect you,"

Bella ignored her and walked out the door. "Man, what if she goes anyway?" Alice asked me.

"Then she goes. Her choice if she wants to go on a date with a criminal."

* * *

**Now, everybody knows who Alec is, right? He's the guy from the Volturi. Now, some mystery is being added to the story. What do you think will happen? I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with what happened to Edward in the past and why his parents adopted him. That's what will put Ed and Bells together, because they...**

**Okay I'm giving away too much. Keep reading to find out! And REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!**


	18. Thought you were a goner

**Chapter 18**

**Thought you were a goner**

Today I had a date with Alex and for some reason Edward had slammed the door in his face. What was up with him? I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me go on my date… and Alice too. Something was up with the both of them.

I had left the Cullen's place after Edward practically dissed my date. I mean, what the hell was wrong with that dude? Why would he do that? I called Alex and he told me to meet him at the book store. I had to ride the bus home and get my truck. When I finally got to Wild Fire book store, I saw Alex outside waiting for me. "Hey, Bella! What's up?" Alex greeted and I waved at him.

"Nothin' much. Sorry about Edward, he's… I don't know. I guess it just wasn't a good day for him," I said and he laughed.

He walked me up to the entrance to began my free tour around the store. This should be interesting.

"Wanna' see something cool?" Alex asked me, walking up the narrow staircase.

"It depends. What's up there?" I asked, pointing at the stairs.

"Something I planned for us! Come take a look." I glanced at the stairs again and shrugged.

"Alright! Up we go." I walked up the stairs with Alex. When I got up to another room, we were in a dark, vacant area now. But… there was a beautiful table and dinner here with candle lights and everything. It was stunning like one of those fancy restaurants and what not. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks! I set up everything myself," he said and I nodded, smiling.

"Wow! You sure know how to decorate."

We both walked to the table and sat down. Alex smiled at me and said, "I think he's just jealous."

"Who's jealous?"

"Edward."

I laughed. "You don't even know him."

"I do know him. We use to work in the military together, but we weren't friends. It Edward like your ex or something?"

"Nope! Edward would never date me."

"Why not?"

"Because… he just wouldn't… I guess I'm not his type."

"What's his type?"

"POPULAR… PRETTY… And… let's not forget POPULAR!"

"Well, I don't know what your status is at school, but you definitely got the pretty down packed."

I giggled lightly. "I don't think he's jealous," I said again.

"Well, by the way he slammed the door in my face when he saw me, I would think he was."

"But you said you guys weren't friends. Why?"

"We were friends, but… we're just not anymore. Edward's just jealous of me and I don't think he would want me to date you if he liked you."

"He doesn't like me. Trust me; I'm not so fond of him either."

He laughed. "Smart girl!"

After our date and I really thought of what Alex had said. What if Edward did in fact like me? Then he would be breaking his "popular" rule — that was a pretty stupid rule anyway. I really didn't like Edward, honestly, and it would be weird if he did and I didn't. But what if he did? I wouldn't just turn him down. I would give him a chance… yeah I think I would — if he wanted me too. That's exactly what I'll do, give sonny-boy a chance.

"Bye, Bella," Alex said as I walked out his car. He didn't offer to walk me to my door because Charlie was sitting on the porch. I laughed to myself.

"Bye, Alex," I said and he laughed. "What so funny?"

"Well, when you see Edward again, tell your jealous friend I said hi." I rolled my eyes and opened the car door to get out.

When I got inside the house, Charlie walked in too. Man, I hope he wasn't going to ask about the date. "Hey, Bella, sweetie," Charlie said with a smile.

"Hey, daddy," I said.

"How was your date?" Crap!

"It was. Stupid, the guy was a jerk," I lied, not wanting to tell about my AWESOME date! I think I might like Alex.

"What's his name?"

"Alex." I put my hand over my mouth. I probably shouldn't have said that. Now, Charlie would probably go find him and kick his butt.

"Excuse me Bells! Got to go find my gun… then go find that stupid Alex kid."

"No, daddy. He wasn't a jerk. I was just kidding, he just… well, I, actually, spilled food on him and he got mad and ended the date, so… it was my fault."

He laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella!" He ruffled my hair a little.

The next day was school and that meant facing Edward. What if he did like me and he was jealous? Should I flirt or do nothing? I'll stick with doing nothing and sees if he shows any hints.

"Bella!" Alice was here now and ran up to me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked. She looked frightened.

"How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The date?"

"Oh… okay, I guess." I shrugged.

"Good… for a minute I thought you were a goner." What? What was she talking about?

* * *

**That's chapter 18! I'm not done typing 19, but I'll try to get it posted today. Review and tell me what you think? Tell me what you think will happen? Do you like what the story has come too? Also, as always, sorry if I had any mistakes. I was rushing, okay?**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	19. I hate you

**Hey again, this chapter will be in Ed's POV and Bella will finally try to flirt and you won't believe what will happen. Just read and find out. And remember, Ed's kind of clueless, but he'll get the point eventually.**

**Chapter 19**

**I hate you**

**Edward's POV**

The next day at school I was actually early for class. I think something dropped off her wrist at the club, but I found it and wanted to return it. When I enter the class, Bella was there, she's always on time. "Sup' Bella," I said and she turned around. She was sitting on top of her desk talking to Mr. M.

"Wow, you're early," she commented and I laughed.

"You lost somethin'?" I asked her and she narrowed her eyes.

"No. You lost somethin'?"

"No. I just found your red wrist band on the floor last night—"

"WHAT!" Mr. M screamed and almost fell out his chair. I laughed out loud and pointed my finger at him like a five year old. That was funny.

"He didn't mean in his bedroom. We went out with a couple friends and I dropped my wrist band," Bella explained and Mr. M suddenly calmed down a little.

"Sorry, it's just—"

"I know, Mr. Martinez, you're just worried about me."

"Maybe a little too worried," I added and gave Bella back her wrist band.

"Thanks," she said. Then here's what confused me. She actually smiled a decent smile at me. Not one of those "get the hell out my face" smiles. I was surprised.

When class started and the class was filled with students, something else confused me. She didn't even lean far from me in her seat when she sat like she always did. I hadn't noticed before, but now that I see the distance, she was moved a pretty far distance from last time. But I really didn't care, until now. "So Edward… whatcha wanna' do today?" she asked in a sexy voice, smiling mischievously at me. What the hell was that? This was not the Bella I knew.

"Uhm…? The project? Isn't that what we're suppose to do?" I said and she giggled all girly and whatever.

"Okay! I mean… if that's what you wanna' do, then… fine," Bella said and it actually sounded seductive. What happened to her last night? Did something hit her on the head… hard?

"Okay…" my eyes were narrowed and she just giggled again. "You first?"

"Whoever you want to go first, Eddy," she said with another giggle and I wasn't even mad. What was wrong with me? I hated people calling me Eddy. Jessica had started that and I had hated people calling me that ever since. I preferred Ed or Edward, which ever.

"Alright, thanks. I guess you can go first. What's your favorite season?"

"Fall… because I'm really faaalllliiinnng right now," she said. What?

"Falling?"

"I'm falling for somethin' alright," she said with a laugh, like it was an inside joke or something.

"Whatever then, so what do you prefer…? Fruit or vegetables?"

"Uhm…? I think I like fruit. Which ever is juicier," she said and whispered something along the lines of "like you" but I wasn't sure.

"Okay," I said slowly, like she was mental or something. Maybe she was. "What's your—"

"Edward!" She intrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna' know a secret?"

"Sure," I said and she smiled at me, staring me down.

Then she put her finger to my lips and I narrowed my eyes again, then she made a "shooshing" sound and said, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I gently placed her hand down and she smiled, tracing her hand on my jeans. Then she giggled. "Alright… I promise."

She got out of her seat and leaned into my ear and whisper, "You remember last night?"

"At the club?"

"Yeah, Eddy baby—" What the fuck? I leaned back and she frowned. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Eddy, I just wanna' tell you somethin'," she said all innocent and whatever, but I knew what she was up to. I thought it wasn't possible for Bella, but she had proved me wrong. She was, the real, living and breathing Bella, was FLIRTING with me. And was damn good at it? If Jessica could to that, maybe I wouldn't have broken up with her. Probably, but who knows?

"You're flirting with me," I accused her and she glared at me. She got back in her seat and turned her back on me. What did I do?

"Jerk," she muttered and folded her arms angrily.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked and she turned to face me. Her piercing brown eyes, cutting through me. Damn she was mad. Why?

"I hate you," she said in a low voice, but I heard it. She said she hated me. And I'm sitting here wondering what I did to make her say that. Then the bell rung and she was out the door in a second. Then I let out a load of breath I had holding in. That was intense.

Then, now that I had thinking space, I just realized what an idiot I've been. Bella, the hot and sexy Bella, was flirting with me and I treated her like a jerk. Like she said. But I could hardly concentrate under all the pressure. Bella wasn't popular, but she had a sweet soul. And she wasn't a hoer, which was a good thing. I was a player and whatever, and I'm not even gonna' lie, but… I don't know. I guess I would change for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Now, Edward likes Bella now and he'll try to flirt back. But Bella hates him now, so what will happen? Stay tuned for chapter 20. That will either be today or tomorrow. I'll see if I can type it quickly!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter!**


	20. I love you

**Chapter 20**

**I love you**

Man, I HATE that stupid, arrogant, player, man-hoer, fucker, Jessica dating, dumb, insensitive, self centered, egotistic, clueless, IDIOT! AHHHHHH! I HATE EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! I would kill him if he were here. Now I sit in the janitor's closet feeling stupid and foolish for ever trying to flirt with that stupid idiot. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it would end badly. I just knew it. And now… I know that I should stay away from guys like him, like I had before. I'm beginning to hate Alex too; he's the one who said Edward was jealous. Who was I kidding, Edward would never like me. I'm not as good, or as pretty, or as sluttish, or as stupid and dumb and thick headed she is, or as senseless. I guess he wants to date plastic Barbie dolls or somethin'. Well, that's definitely NOT me. I can see why Alice hates him so much now. I will kill Edward and Alex. I hate em' so much right now. Why does my life always have to suck?

"Bella?" Man, Lauran had opened the door now. What would I tell the brainless bitch now? Oh yeah, she's brainless. This should be simple.

"Uhm…? I was waiting for Edward?" I said and automatically regretted saying that by the look on her face. I was telling the truth though. I was wishing he would come find me and apologize, but that wasn't gonna' happen.

"You know, Ed and Jessica are back together. She's gonna' rip your hair out now, bitch!" Lauren said and before I could say anything, she slammed the closet door in my face. I was in the dark again. Isolated from the world…

I had skipped all my classes and finally came out the janitor's closet when school was over. Alice saw me and looked mad. "Where were you? I haven't seen you around school today," she said.

"Sorry… I was sick and went the day at the clinic," I lied and she bought it.

"You coming to my house today or are you too sick?"

"I think I'll need to go home right now. I don't feel well at all… literally," I said and Alice nodded. I really didn't feel well; Edward had broken my heart in one day. That fucker!

"Have you seen my brother? He wasn't at school either," Alice told me.

"Have you seen Jessica? He's probably with her."

"I don't know? Why would I care if Jessica's at school? We hate her, remember?"

"Yeah… and Edward."

Alice laughed. "That's my brother. That's what siblings do, we fight. We don't hate our brother for real," she said and I scoffed, walking away. "Bella…? Where you going?"

Alice caught up to me and stopped me from walking. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you, Alice," I said.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, now get away from me!"

She stared at me for a minute. "Did my brother do anything to you?"

"No… it's what he didn't do!"

"What didn't he do…? Did he drop the project? Cause if he did, I will—"

"No Alice… just forget, okay?" I walked away and Alice didn't stop me this time. I must have really hurted her. Well… her brother broke my heart. I guess it's pretty even now.

The next day at school I tried not to show my pain and just get English class over with. I'll probably have to skip lunch because I really don't want to see Edward anymore. If I do, I might actually end up killing him… and Mike if he annoys me today.

In the halls, Edward had stopped me in my tracks. Now what did he want? "What?" I asked irritated.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Well talk."

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was—" I put my hand up and he stopped talking.

"Save it Edward. I don't care. Let's just forget about it and move on."

"But I don't want to move on."

"I do." I started walking, but he grabbed my hand. I started at his hand on my arm for a minute and he dropped. "Do that again and I'll kill you."

"I'm so sorry," he said and it sounded like he was in pain. I really didn't care; I wanted him to feel every bit of pain I felt. "Please forgive me Bella!"

"For what? You haven't done anything. It was me."

"No, I was stupid—"

"Yes, Edward, you are stupid. I'm glad you noticed. Now go away, I never want to talk to you again. I might have to switch partners just to get away from you. Didn't you hear me loud and clear yesterday? I hate you and I'll never forgive you, Edward. I had no problem with us being in different worlds but it's clear to me that I have no room in yours. So stop apologizing. You have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm just sorry I ever thought you would be good to me, but I should have known better than to get involved with you. I don't belong in your crowd, I'm a loser like you said and I'm a loner. I don't need anyone and I especially don't need you. For one day I actually liked you. No! I didn't like you. I loved you. You know why? Because ever since this project you were a good friend to me and showed me things I'd never thing to do. You were right; I did need to grow up a little. Everyone's experienced heart break, but me… until now, Edward. Was this some part of your sick plan? To let me experience heart break? Well if it was, you've succeed to the fullest. And now I…" I said the last part in a low voice beginning to cry, "hate you." I was crying now and Edward had wrapped me in my arms. It felt nice, but I didn't need that right now. I shoved him off. "Congratulations… you got your wish, Edward. How do you feel knowing that you broke a young girl's heart?"

"Bella, I didn't mean to—"

"I should call my daddy and have him shoot you."

He winced a little and my face hardened. "Bella, please listen to me."

"Why?"

"Because…" he stepped closer to me, "I love you."

"Oh, so now you love me?" I felt like jumping on him and punching him in the face, but I relaxed a little. "Well, I don't love you… anymore."

"Look, Bella I didn't—"

"Stop… I don't want to talk to you… hear your voice… I don't even want to look at you. Just go away and leave me alone. I don't care if you love me or not because… It's not enough anymore." With that said I walked away, not bothering to go to class anymore. I was skipping school.

* * *

**Okay, I know this seems bad, but they'll still be together. Don't worry. Bella is just heart broken right now. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is a serious chapter and I really need time to really get the story out right, so it won't be posted until tomorrow. The next chapter is what gets them together and it's really personal so I have to really think it through and get the dialogue somewhat perfect. Can't wait for you guys to read it. And it might be posted by tonight, but I doubt it!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. I'm here 'till you send me away

**Chapter 21**

**I'm here 'till you send me away**

Alice had heard about what happed between me and her brother. I won't think of him anymore, or saw his name. I'll refer to him as "her brother" for now on — her stupid brother to be exact. Alice invited me to her house because her brother wouldn't be there. He was probably out with Jessica, that slut. But who knows? When I came knocking on the door, Esme answered. "Bella darling! Nice to see you," she said happily. She must not know about what happened.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Alice here?"

"She's up in here room." I went up to Alice's room and Rose was there too. I smiled.

"Hey, Alice. Rose," I said with a smile. They both waved at me.

"Glad you could make it. You okay?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"And sorry I was so ride to you at school the other day. I was just beyond mad."

"Its okay, Bella. Don't think about Edwa—"

"Do NOT say his name," I warned and she put her hands up and I laughed for the first time.

"Okay, Bells. Don't shoot me." Everyone laughed. "Come on, we're watching reality TV. It's so hilarious."

I sat on the bed with Rose and Alice and we watched Jersey Shore. It was so freakin' funny. Snookie is a mess. "Ew, I hate it when they kiss," Rose said when two girls were kissing. Alice and I laughed.

"They do that all the time," Alice said. Rose really didn't watch this type of stuff, she wasn't prepared. When I first saw this show flipping through the channels, I thought it was porn and called the cable company to take it off. It was disgusting.

I a knock on the door and shuddered. "Who's that?" I asked, afraid it would be Edward.

"Relax, Bella, it's not a killer," Alice said. "Sorry, Ed — I mean, my brother got home early. Not my fault."

"Man, Alice, now I have to leave," I said.

"No!" Alice and Rose said together, but I was on my feet. Alice tried to run after me, but I was down stairs, trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

Then, I saw Edward and we both froze. He was the first to walk up to me and I walked away from him. "Please, Bella, can we talk?" he asked and I sighed.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you anymore," I hissed.

"Please, just please, Bella, can I at least explain?"

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain. You do not like me, there's nothing else to be said. So good bye." I was about to open the door when he jumped in front of the handle.

"Please, please, please, please," he pleaded on his knees now. I wanted to kick him in the nuts while I had the chance.

"Goodbye, Edward!" I said sternly and opened the door, but he shut it back.

"Bella, just hear me out. Let me talk to you for a minute and I'll never speak to you again. If you don't, I'll just have to get bugging you."

I considered this for a minute. "Alight, you got a minute. Go!"

"Uhm…? I need more than a minute—"

"And I need to leave, but I guess all wishes don't come true, do they?"

"Please, Bella just let me have at least an hour. It's a long story."

"Alright, alright. Talk!"

"We can talk in my room," he said and I laughed.

"You're fucking kidding right?" I said still laughing and Edward sighed.

"Your way to good to be using profanity like that. It's not you," he explained and I laughed in his face.

"You don't know me, Edward, and I don't want you to know me."

"Please, let's just talk. In my room."

I sighed. "Alright… fine. Hurry up." We both walked up the stairs to his room. When we got there I sat at his desk.

"You stay on the bed, far away from me. And don't look at me to much, just talk," I instructed and he nodded.

"Well, first I want to tell you about my horrible childhood—"

"Why?"

"Because… It's important. I need to tell you how I needed up like this."

"How you ended up being an idiot?"

"No, a player and such an ass. I just want to explain so you can understand."

"Okay. Go head."

He took a deep breath and began. "When I was born… my dad abandoned me and my mother Elizabeth. She had no job and could barely take care of me. We had to leave in a shelter most of our lives until she finally had enough money to buy an apartment. But it was a one room one, kind of like a small hotel room. It wasn't much." He paused for a moment. I knew it was hard to talk about this. "So… a few years later, my mom got drafted into the military. I was a foster kid now and you know how it goes. Getting sent to different homes every month and never having a real family. Most of the families I ended up with were horrible people. So… a letter came to me in the mail about my mother. She had died in war. This group called the Volturi killed her in a foreign country. One of their soldiers named Alec killed her—"

"Alec?"

"Yeah, your date. I was trying to warn you but you wouldn't listen. He was freed from the war and tried to get revenge—"

"Revenge? For what?"

"I killed his father. I went into the war at a young age, I was 10, and they let me go. I had to do some illegal things to get into the war, but it was worth it for my mother. I did everything to get into that war." He took a short break again and continued. "So, Alec changed his name to Alex, came to America and went looking for me. When he did, I got a restraining order, so he'll be gone back to his country in a few days. Plus he only went on a date with you to get more information on me. That's how he knew about the restraining order; he hacked our telephone number and was eavesdropping on all our personal calls and stuff. So," he sighed, "I was injured after I killed his father and I had to go to the hospital. That's when I met Carlisle. When I met Alice, we got along like best friends, so he adopted me too, so Alice would have company."

"You guys were actually friends," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" I nodded. "So, when I became a Cullen, I started getting into classical music. That's what Carlisle listens to and he got me into it. Then I started playing the piano. It was my passion and I loved it—"

"You played the piano?"

"Yeah, I use to play it every second of the day. But I stopped when I enter middle school. I met James and his friend Laurent. I use to be an honor student—"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He laughed a little. "But not anymore. James and Laurent use to tease me and call me a dork and a nerd. They were just jealous because all the girls wanted me." He laughed. "Funny how things worked out… So, I started acting like James and wanted to be in his crew. I instantly became popular. Everyone wanted to be my friend and James was bumped down from his throne. I was the king of middle school now. I guess that's what he deserved for messing with me anyway." He sniffled a little, but continued. "Then, I met Victoria. She was my second girl friend. My first girl friend was a girl from first grade. After that, I though I'd stay single for now." I laughed and he smiled at me. "Victoria… she was different. She showed me life and really bad stuff. She even tried to have sex with me, but I was too good for that. Esme raised me better than that, I wasn't that stupid. Then, I cheated on her for Lauren and James was mad at me. He didn't speak to me for 3 days because I broke her heart and whatever. I really didn't care because she had a lot of crap going on in her life and I didn't want to be a part of it. James started going out with her now and he still does." He paused again shortly. "So that's kind of how it happened. All I cared about until that time was popularity and getting more people to like me I guess. Alice didn't like that though and we didn't get along. She said I didn't treat woman right and she was right of course. We kind of just… grew apart and started hating each other."

"Alice says it's just sibling hate," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess she's right. We love each other still. That's my sister, I love her." He sighed for like… the fourth time today, then persisted with his story. "Then you came along and I didn't want anything to do with you because you weren't popular. But when I met you, I didn't know if you were a friend, if I liked you, or just a no body. I'd never met anyone like you. At first I thought you were like a sister to me, but it just didn't seem right to think that. But I do think Alice and you are like sisters though… but… I don't know why I don't see you as a sister. I guess it's because I was clueless and didn't see that I loved you, but not like in a sister way… it was deeper than that. I didn't know what love is because I never loved anyone. All girls I've dated were just a popularity scheme. So I was practically oblivious to what I felt for you because… I've never felt that way towards someone. At first I thought you were like a mother to me." He laughed at that. "Sounds stupid, uh?"

"Yes, that sounds very stupid," I joked with him.

"I loved my mother very much and no one could take her place in my heart, but when you did… I thought you were like a replacement mother for me. But you were really—"

"The person you loved more than your mother?" I guessed and he shook his head.

"The person I loved equally to my mother."

"Oh… you know my mother died too," I said.

"You're lying," he accused.

"Okay, my mom isn't dead… but she might as well be," I said and his eyes squinted.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because," I sighed, "I will never get to see her again."

"She left you?"

"Yeah."

"You mean, abandoned? Right?"

I shook my head. "No… she… had to leave."

"She had to leave you?"

"No, she didn't have to. I wasn't taken' away, she chose to leave, but I don't blame her though."

"Why did she have to leave?"

"Well, it's a long story," I told her and he smiled sympathetically.

"We got time. I'm patient," he said and I thought for a moment. Should I really tell Edward about my worst nightmare? They thing that haunts me day and night? What's the worst thing that could happen?

"My mom… she moved away with her new boyfriend. He's a baseball player and takes care of her. My daddy, Charlie, I had to stay with him because being with my mom was too dangerous. When I was young, probably 7 years old at least, someone broke into my mom's house and—" The tears ran down my eyes now, and I was hiccupping and sniffling. I wiped the tears from my eyes and dropped my head down on my lap. I felt head come over to the desk and place his hand on my back.

"Bella," he said in a hushed voice. It sounded like a wind blowing by in the breeze. "Don't cry. I'm here," he said and his hand moved away. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He was next to my ear now.

"Sorry," I said lifting my head up and wiping the tears. "I just…" I sniffled again, "II don't want to talk about it."

"Bella… your eyes are red. Do you need a napkin or something? We have eye drops if you need it," he offered, looking deep into my eyes. "You looked pained. Does something hurt?"

"Yes. I'm broken," I whispered to him.

"Because of me?"

"No… a part of me is lost."

"Your mom?"

The side of my cheek dropped on the cold surface of the desk and I sighed. The chill relaxed me a little and I closed my heads. "I am the moon and you are my stars that brighten my night, so I'll never get lost in the dark," I recited and I could imagine Edward puzzling at that point.

"Uh?"

"That's what my mom use to tell me. She said… darkness doesn't exist when I'm around. She must be lost now… in the dark... and it's my fault."

"No it's not."

I was silent for a few minutes and opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me with a sad look on his face. "You don't know me," I muttered.

"Well… I would like to know you."

"I'm a sad, tragic story."

"Aren't we all?"

I lifted my head again and looked at him for a second. I felt so tiered right and I just had to ask. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…?" I opened my arms and at first he didn't understand, but then he smiled, wrapping me in his arms. I wanted to fall asleep, I was just so tired. Crying at worn me out. "Thanks," I said and he gently rubbed my on the back and I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" he said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Good… I thought you fell asleep," I said and I laughed.

"I don't think my mom's new boy friend will hurt her. I've meet him. He's a nice guy. Charlie's wrong," I said to myself and Edward let go of me.

"What? You're confusing me?"

"My mom's first boy friend she had when I was living with her had attempted to molest me. I was 5 years old and my mom had made him mad some how and he… wanted revenge."

Edward didn't say anything… just stared mindlessly. "He molested you?"

"Attempted…? And Charlie doesn't want that to happen anymore so he wanted me to stay with him. My mom wouldn't allow it so he took her to court and won. That's why my parents don't talk anymore. They're mad at each other."

"What exactly happened…? I mean, did he break into the house or something?"

"Yeah. He didn't live with us anymore because my mom kicked him out. He broke in and… First he went looking for my mom and found my alone in my room. He didn't do much, just tried to, you know… strip me and my mom came and hit em' with a frying pan she found in the kitchen. Then he took the pan from her and hit her with it, harder. I was young; I didn't know what to do so I ran out the room. The police came and… my mom was gone in the ambulance trunk. I never saw her again until we went to court."

When I was done telling the story, Edward hugged me. "It's okay," he said. "I'm here… and I promise to always be there for you."

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Thank you," I said and he smiled back at me.

"It's no problem at all, Bella… I'm here 'till you send me away."

* * *

**What did you think? I think it's one of the best chapter! Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. Please review because I really want to know what you think, it's one of the important chapters. Please, take the time to review. I don't think you even need an account. Just please tell me if you really liked it or thought it was cheesy or something.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Tacks

**Chapter 22**

**Tacks**

Hey everyone this is Chapter 22 and I am very, very, very sorry for all the errors I had in the last chapter. I was rushing, but it wasn't that bad. I read it over and I was disappointment a bit, but from the reviews, it doesn't seem like anyone had a problem. I hope it didn't confuse you a lot from all the mistakes. If I do as badly on this chapter and you don't understand something, you can ask me in the review. Thanks for reading by the way!

The sun had set and I find myself with my back against the wall, staring straight at the other wall before me, with Edward at my side doing the same. Just sitting on his bedroom floor saying nothing… doing nothing. Nothing at all. "Want to play a game?" Edward asked through the dark. I couldn't even see him, but I could feel his arm beside me and I shrugged.

"What game?" I asked.

"It's a game Alice and I use to play when we were small," he let out a little chuckle, "Alice made it up. She called it… tacks."

"Tacks?"

"I'm not sure why," he said and sighed. "What we did was say a number, but it was a random number. It had to be a number higher than 2 and lower than 10 and we closed our eyes and chose a number from… a hat or something. If the number was 1 then you didn't get a turn and if it was higher than 10 they skipped you on that one too. But if you had the right number, you could say a word that had X amount of letters that you picked. Say you picked 4, you would say a word like pond and you had 5 seconds to think of a word. Then, when the person says the word, the person you're playing against will have to make a true sentence from it. So I picked pond and you would say something like…"

"I love swimming?" I finished and he nodded.

"Yeah, but you would add 'in the pond' so the word would be in the sentence too… and you get a point. You get 30 seconds too and if the sentence is false you get no point. The next round we get a minute though."

"Okay, let's play tacks. Who's first?"

"You can go first… close your eyes and… since we got no number you can just point at my hand and that'll be your number."

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes. Then I saw a shadow in front of me that must have been his hand so I pointed at a finger. "What did I get?"

"3," he answered.

"Uhm…?" I thought quickly, "Get." That was the first thing I could think of.

He laughed. "Ever since the English project," he began, "I've been trying to get you to like me."

"Well, you don't have to prove to me if that's true or not because I know it is," I teased and he laughed. "That's one point for you. You're turn." I held my hand in front of his face and he closed his eyes, pointing at 7. "You got 7," I told him.

"Do, do not," he said automatically.

"Wow, that was fast," I commented.

"I'm use to this game. Alice says I'm a cheater because I already have what I want to say for each number… that's how you win anyway."

"Okay… I do not think Mike is a better kisser than you and I do think you're less annoying than Mike," I said and he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. We both got one. Your turn," he said and I closed my eyes to point at a finger. "5," he said and I thought for a quick second.

"Phone," I said, not having a better word to say.

"I blocked Jessica's number on my cell phone," he said and I puzzled.

"Why would you do that? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

"No. We broke up."

"Again?"

"No… you were there when we broke up, remember? At the table at lunch?"

"Lauran said you guys are back together… after all, she is a liar… Okay, you got a point. Your turn." I held my hand up when he closed his eyes and he got 4. "4," I told him.

"Love," he said.

"I love Edward Cullen," I said, without even thinking that much. That was the easiest one I got during the game.

"Really?"

"Nothin' but the truth," I said and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling now. He held his hand out now and I closed my eyes to point. "4," he said and added, "You can't repeat words either."

"Hate," I decided to say.

"I hate Mike Newton," he said and quickly added, "because he kissed you."

"Okay, I got 2 and you got 3. You're turn," I said holding my hand out when he closed his eyes. "2," I said.

"My," he said.

"My life was boring until you and Alice came along… but Alice came first so… I guess it's just Alice." I shrugged.

"One point for you. You're turn," he said and I got 9. Out of all numbers, why did I have to get 9? I panicked, thinking quickly.

"Think fast," I finally said and he laughed.

"I wish I would have known that I loved you sooner. I should think fast more often and stop being so clueless," he admitted.

"Good job," I said. "You got 4 and I got 3."

By the end of the game, Edward got a sheet of paper and wrote down all our answers. It went like this:

Round 1

Edward's truth: Ever since the English project I've been trying to get Bella to like me. (1 point)

Bella's truth: I do not think Mike is a better kisser than you and I do think you're less annoying than Mike. (1 point)

Edward's truth: I blocked Jessica's number on my cell phone. (1 point)

Bella's truth: I love Edward Cullen. (1 point)

Edward's truth: I hate Mike Newton because he kissed the love of my life. (1 point)

Bella's truth: My life was boring until you and Alice came along. (1 point)

Edward's truth: I wish I would have known that I loved you sooner. I should think fast more often and stop being so clueless. (1 point)

Bella's truth: I'm afraid of the dark and being alone.

Round 2

Edward's truth: I will kick Alice's ass for dying Bella's hair blonde. I like it brunette.

Bella's truth: My favorite color is green because of Edward's beautiful eyes.

Edward's truth: I want to be where ever Bella's at.

Bella's truth: I will never kiss Mike Newton again.

By the end of the game, we had a tie. I actually got kind of good at it. It was kind of fun. I had to sneak out the house when it was almost mid night because Alice would question why I was in her brother's room. I guess I lost track of time playing the game of tacks. Who names a game tacks? I guess that's just how Alice is.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will have some drama in it and the story is almost to the end, so I hope everyone will stay tuned for the sequel. It'll be an awesome sequel too!**

**Thanks for reading! And review!**


	23. And so I thought

**Chapter 23**

**And so I thought...**

At Forks High school, I was a little hesitant today. What if Edward didn't want me to sit with him at lunch? Or still didn't want to be seen with me? What if nothing had changed and we were still… distant? That question was answered when I saw Edward in the hallways and he stopped to look at me. "Bella?" he said in a puzzled voice, looking at me like something was wrong.

"What?" I questioned and he lifted my head and looked in to my eyes.

"You look tiered. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Well… enough, I guess," I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Before I could answer, he took my hand and walked me down the hallways to the cafeteria. "I'm guessing you didn't."

"I didn't eat breakfast. But I'm not eating that garbage they serve at breakfast. I only have lunch, so…"

"I'll buy you breakfast—"

"No!" I pulled my hand away and he sighed. "You don't have to do that. I'm fine," I assured him, but he didn't buy it.

"It's just breakfast, Bella. It's not like I'm buying you a yacht or somethin'," he argued and I sighed giving up.

"Alright, you win."

He chuckled and I followed him to the cafeteria. He didn't stop to talk to his crew either, so they followed him. "Edward?" James said.

"What?" Edward answered, not even looking at James and the people he had with him.

"What are you doing with Bella?"

"Buying her breakfast," he said and turned to looked at me. He grabbed my hand. "Come on."

"Why?" James asked in disbelief.

"James, don't question my ethics, okay?"

"You're ethics? What does that mean?"

Edward sighed. "It means don't ask, just go with it."

"Go with what?"

"Not questioning me and let me buy Bella her freakin' breakfast, okay?"

James narrowed his eyes. "What?" He walked away after that.

"Here," Edward said, handing me everything he bought. At first I thought most of it was for him, but he was giving me mostly everything he sold.

"Do you really expect me to eat all of that?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Just eat whatever you like," he said and I took the tray of food. He followed me to a table and sat down. He just stared at me as I ate.

"Want some?" I asked as he stared at the food, but he shook his head.

"It's all yours," he said and took the box of raisins he had bought. "You don't like raisins?"

"Not really," I said. "You have it if you want… you paid for it."

"I don't really like it either. Next time, I'll know what you like to eat for breakfast," he explained and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said for the millionth time and he laughed.

"You know you don't have to keep saying thank you."

"I just feel the need to."

After breakfast, he walked with me to English class and Mr. Martinez had some big news. "Class," he began. "Now that you guys have been spending time with your partner, you're going to switch for now and someone else will ask you about your partner. You'll have two partners for this activity and you will be graded," he said.

Then he called out the names. I got Jessica and Lauren, no surprise, they knew a lot about Edward. And Edward got, Angela and Alice. Angela really didn't know much about me, but she was the closest to Alice. Actually, Rosalie was the closest, but Mr. Martinez didn't know that.

"Hey, Jessica," Lauren said as they both walked over to my desk.

"Yeah," Jessica answered sitting down to the left of me and Lauren on the other side of Jessica.

"Who is the most pathetic girl in forks high school?" Lauren asked her and Jessica giggled.

"That's easy… Bella. She wants to steal my boyfriend," Jessica said. "That's just pathetic."

"What?" I said and they both looked at me in pure hate. "I'm not stealing anyone."

"Don't play dumb, Bella, we saw you and Edward together," Lauren accused me and I groaned annoyed. She was more irritating than Edward or Mike.

"He's my friend, so you can have him if you want em'," I said and instantly regretted it. Edward said he loved me and so did I. We weren't friends anymore, I was sure of that. But what exactly were we. I got up from my seat and gave both of them death stares. "And no, you both can't have him because he's mine," I hissed and Jessica gasped. I walked away from my desk to Mr. Martinez.

"Mr. Martinez, I can't work with Jessica and Lauren. They don't even want to learn," I said and Mr. Martinez smiled.

"It's okay; it's time to switch anyway. You will quiz Jasper with Rosalie, okay?" he said.

"I have to quiz Jasper?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"Yeah… aren't you like Alice's best friend?"

"Yeah, but Jasper is Jessica's partner, right? I know nothing about her."

"He asked me if he could switch partners and I allowed it… he's a good student."

"Okay." I walked away and the teacher told everyone to switch partners now. I went to Jasper and so did Rosalie.

"Hey, Jazz," Rosalie said to her brother. I always wanted to meet Jasper, since Rosalie was like a best friend to me now… and Alice's boyfriend.

"Hey, Rose," Jasper said. I took my seat on the left of him when Rosalie sat down. "And you must be Bella," Jasper said.

"Wow, you're the first person to call me Bella instead of my first name," I said and he laughed.

"Alice told me you hated that. You're her sister right?"

"No, Alice just tells everyone that."

"Oh…"

"So, you read?" I asked him and he nodded. "What's Alice's favorite food?"

Rosalie and I asked Jasper a few questions about Alice, then it was back to out original partners. I was ready to ask Edward something important, just to get it over with.

"Edward?" I said walking over to him and he turned around in his seat.

"Yes," he answered.

"Jessica said I'm stealing you—" Edward laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Jessica said what?" He asked holding back his laughter.

"She said I was trying to steal you," I told him and he sighed.

"How can you steal someone if you already have them?" He asked me and I my expression was quizzical.

"I don't have you. You have Jessica and—"

"Bella, I already told you that Jessica is not my girlfriend. You are… I mean, if you want," he said and quickly added, "I don't even want you to be that," under is breath. What did that mean?

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about Jessica, she's crazy."

"Okay then. So who's first?"

"You can go first. And I won't be here for lunch because I'm going home early today. Esme told me to."

"Oh… you'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

After class, sure enough, Edward was not there. I felt a little sad… and pathetic at the same time. All these years I've been independent, and once someone special comes along I have to act like I can't live without them. It's weird how things work out. "Hey, Ally," I said to Alice at lunch. Maybe Edward not being here today was a lucky one for me. Then I would have to choose weather I sit next to her or her brother. I wouldn't want to have to make that decision. Maybe Edward knew that and that's why he went home. Who knows?

"Hey… Have you seen Ed — I mean, my brother today?" Alice asked.

"It's okay; you can say his name now. And he said he was going home early today," I told her.

"Why?"

"He said he mom told him to."

"Oh…" Rose came over now. "Hey, Rose."

"Wasup Alice. Bella," Rose said and Alice and I waved at her as she sat down. "Have you seen Jessica?"

"Jessica? Why?" I asked.

"Because… the clinic told me to look for her because she was in my second period. I can't find her. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, in English class. But I don't see her anywhere in the cafeteria," I said as I looked around. "Why does the clinic need her?"

"I don't know. They didn't say."

"Oh." We let the subject drop. Then, Lauren came over to our table.

"Uhm…? What?" Alice said as she stood before us. What did she want?

"I know we don't normally speak, but… have you seen my friend Jessica? The clinic saw her with Edward in her office and they said she was getting expelled or something," Lauran told us.

"Expelled?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah… it's so weird. Jessica said they got caught together."

"Who got caught?"

"Edward and Jessica…? You're brother and my friend? Ring any bells? Hello, I'm talking to—"

"I get it Lauran so shut the fuck up," Alice snapped and Lauran gave her a death stare.

"Bi—"

"Don't start with me."

"Okay… let me just get to the bottom of this so I can leave you losers. And Rosalie, you use to be cool before you started hanging with these bitches. And Jasper was such a popular kid, but all the wanna bes just have to ruin someone's life. Alice!"

"I didn't do anything. He talked to me first, so don't start."

"Whatever… now where's Jessica?"

"I don't know? Probably with Edward. Bella said he skipped school—"

"No, I said he left school because Esme told him too," I corrected and Alice rolled her eyes.

"When does Edward ever listen to his parents? Bella, he obviously lied to you. No surprise there," Alice said.

"So where is he?"

"Where's Jessica?" Lauran asked and Alice sighed.

"Edward and Jessica are together, duh. That's his girlfriend," Alice said. "Why wouldn't they be together?"

"But Jessica's not his girlfriend," I said and Alice and Lauran snorted.

"They are together," Lauran said. "He lied to you. What makes you think he wants you to be his girlfriend?"

"I never said that," I argued.

"Just drop it, Bella. You know what you're trying to do. Trying to steal Edward away. Well, sorry, but he DOES NOT LIKE YOU! Get that through your head, idiot."

"Shout out my sister again and I'll kick your ass," Alice hissed getting out of her seat.

"And what are you going to do?" Lauran challenged, closing in on her. Were they going to fight again?

"I'll kick your ass, like I said," Alice told her and I got out my char too.

"Please don't fight. We already got suspended once. Let's not let that happen again," I said and Alice sat back down.

"You're right," she said and Lauran stepped up to her.

"I really don't like you… but I'm not gonna hurt you because one day Edward might marry me when he finally dumps that stupid hoer," Lauran said and we all puzzled at the table.

"Who are you talking about? Jessica?" Rose asked her.

"Who else am I talking about? God, you all is such idiots. I might be Alice's sister in law one day. You know, once Edward comes to his senses and stop fooling around with Jessica. He knows he doesn't like her. He just wants to get some," Lauran said angrily. "That stupid idiot."

"What did you expect, he's Edward," Alice said, fury in her blue eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? Edward would never do that," I insisted and Alice sighed, looking straight at me.

"Bella, you might think he's some innocent guy, but that's what he wants you to think. My brother is nothing but a man hoer and he wants every girl to fall for him. Don't fall for another one of his tricks. Please, Bella. He does it all the time and when you didn't fall for it… I thought you were different. Please don't make me think otherwise," Alice begged and my eyes were finally opened. Edward lied to me.

"WHAT?" I screamed getting out of my seat. "I can't believe he made the whole shit up," I yelled.

"Sit down, Bella, before you get in trouble," Alice said and I slopped back in my seat, losing strength. I began to cry as I sat and Alice narrowed her eyes. "Please don't tell me you fell for him."

"Sorry, Alice," I sobbed. "I just… I-I, thought…" I couldn't speak anymore.

"I know, Bella… you thought he loved you."

* * *

**Okay, now they're back to where they started... not together. But the ending I think you guys will like, just a few more chapters left till the story is finished. I hope you guys like the ending when it's done. Please review and tell me what you thought of chapter 23!**


	24. Decisions part 1

**OMG Guess what? Before you start reading I would like to announce that this is a 3 part chapter called: Decisions, and this is part 1, obviously. You're almost to the end of the story, then there's an epilogue. The sequel will come after that and I'll tell you what it's called and what it's about in the epilogue. I can't wait for you guys tp read the ending. Part 2 will be posted in a few minutes. Don't worry, everything (expect the epilogue) will be posted today. Okay, let's do this!**

**Chapter 24**

**Decisions Part 1**

I left school early that day to find Edward and Alice stopped me in my tracks. I was walking to my truck when she stopped me. "Bella, are you going to go find Edward because I don't think he would want to talk to you," she said.

"I don't care if he wants to talk to me or not. And what makes you think he doesn't?" I asked her and she was panicking a little. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Bella," she sobbed. "Oh God, you can't do this… I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Alice took out her cell phone and looked at the screen, and then she put it back in her pocket. "Tell me," I encouraged, but she just whimpered again. "Talk to me."

"I can't, Bella… I can't do it…" she wiped her face a bit, "Bella, do you… like… love… him?"

"What?"

"Bella, do you love Edward?"

I sighed. "Well… it's complicated—"

"Oh my God, you did fall for him. Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man—"

"Alice." She wiped her face again. "Talk to me."

"Sorry… I just didn't think it would come to this."

"Come to what?" She took a shaky breath and leaned on the side of my truck. She looked tiered and week. "Talk to me, Alice."

She crossed her hands, and the tiers vanished. She was looking serious now and looked at me with no expression what so ever. "Bella… Jessica's pregnant."

* * *

**Take the time to review if part 2 isn't posted yet. It'll be posted in a few, just be patient. And thanks for reading!**


	25. Decisions part 2

**Hey everyone, this is part 2 of Decisions. Bella is going to the Cullen's place to talk to Edward. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Part 2 of Decisions**

After Alice had told me that Jessica was pregnant, I continued to look for Edward. I went to his house first and knocked on the door. "Hi, Mr. Cullen," I said when Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello, Bella sweetie. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Is Alice here?"

"She's still at school."

"Oh… is Edward here?"

"Oh, yes, he's up in his room. He told me Esme told him to come home… but she told me she never called Edward. I'm not sure why he's not at school."

"Can I talk to Mrs. Cullen, please," I asked and he nodded, walking back up stairs to get his wife.

"Bella wants to speak to you," Mr. Cullen said when she came down stairs.

"Mrs. Cullen, you didn't call Edward and tell him to come home, did you?" I asked again, just to be sure.

"No, I don't know why people keep saying that. Alice asked me the same thing," Esme said.

"Oh…? Do you know a girl by the name of…? Jessica?"

"Jessica? Where have I heard that name before?" she asked herself. "Oh, yes, she came here today—"

"Jessica?"

"Yes, she asked for Edward."

"Uhm…? I hope this doesn't destroy your family drastically," I said, about to leave their house, but Carlisle stopped me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you'll here about it sooner or later. I really have to go. Tell Alice she can call me when she gets home. I think I might be sick for the rest of the week." I walk away after that, not bothering to listen to anything anyone had to say anymore. As I walked down the street, I saw Carlisle yelling my name to come back. And Edward was beside him. I turned back around reluctantly. "Yes?" I said when I came back. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella darling, please talk to us. We don't know what's going on. You said you want to talk to Edward… well here he is," Mr. Cullen said and I turned away from him a little. He noticed and looked confused.

"Bella…? Is something wrong?" Edward asked me. He had the nerve to enough utter a word to me.

"Yes, something is definitely wrong and Edward, don't act like you don't know what's going on because I DO! I know exactly what you've been doing and I will never forgive you for it." I was shouting now and they both looked confused.

"Edward, what did you do to this young lady?" Carlisle asked. Yeah, he better tell his own dad what he did to me. He deserves humiliation.

"I don't know," Edward answered, and what a lie it was. I turned my back on them and walked away. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I shouted, turning back around. I stepped closer to him and was in his face now. I could smell him, and he smelt… like a floral scent. Why must he make this all the more complicated? "I swear you're the devil," I muttered to myself, and he heard it. He was shocked.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore. Please… deal with your screwed up life and leave me out of it." I was walking away again.

"Carlisle?" I heard Edward say behind me. I was still walking.

"Yes, son?" Carlisle answered, just as shocked.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. What did you do?"

"I don't know…" Edward ran after me now. Man, why must he do this? "Bella?"

"What?" I said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? I don't want to be apart of this anymore. I'm giving up," I told him.

"What don't you want to be apart of?"

"You're screwed up life."

"What…? Is this about yesterday and what I told you?"

"Yes, it is about yesterday and how it was all just a brilliant lie… you must have really spent your time making it sound believable."

"What? That wasn't a lie."

"Mr. Cullen," I said, walking over to his father.

"Yes?" Carlisle said, honestly interested in what I had to say to him. He was probably worried that I might scream at him too.

"Did Edward's mother die?" I asked him.

"Yes, she did. She was drafted into the military," he told me. "Did Edward tell you about that?"

"Yes, he did. He also told me that he illegally broke into the military to kill some guy's father for killing his mother. Is that true? Because it sounds like a bunch of lies to me."

"Yes… that's how we meet, in the hospital when he got hurt. He was charged for illegally being drafted. I had to help him get out the situation."

"He was telling the truth?" I asked, officially confused.

"Yes, I was telling the truth. Why would I lie about that?" Edward said.

"Because you lied to me before," I told him.

"Lie to you about what?"

Suddenly, a police car pulled into the Cullen's parking lot. We were all puzzled now. Why was the police here? "What here," Carlisle said and walked over to the police. He talked to them for a few minutes, then signaled us to come to him. Edward and I walked over as well.

"Edward?" Carlisle began. "This officer wants to arrest you for pedophile."

Edward was speechless. I didn't say anything either. What was going on? Edward wasn't a pedophile. Jessica is almost the same age as him. "Oh god," Edward finally muttered under his breath.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked his son. Oh he was pissed now. "Excuse me officer. I have to go get my wife." Carlisle left to go get Esme.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?" the officer spoke.

"Uhm? Yes," Edward said, frightened. Like he knew he would be going to jail today. What had he done? He's not a pedophile for being with Jessica.

"Do you know a child by the name of Amber?" the officer asked him.

"Yes, that's Jessica's little sister… she invited me to her house to meet her family," he admitted.

Carlisle came back with Esme and they both looked frustrated. "Good evening, are you Mrs. Cullen?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Esme said.

"I would like to inform you that your son is being charged for pedophile. Are you aware of him meeting the Stanley's?"

"The Stanley's?"

"Yes, Jessica's Stanley's family. He is believed to have met them Saturday night, September 24 of last year. Are you aware of that?"

"No, I didn't know," Esme told him, and looked at Edward like he had lost him mine. What was happening? I was just as confused has them. "Is this what you were talking about, Bella?"

"No, Mrs. Cullen. I was going to tell you that Jessica is pregnant with Edward's child."

* * *

**Okay, you'll have to wait a little while longer for part 3. My brother is getting on the computer and I have to wait like an hour. I'll have part 3 in about... 3 hours tops. I hope I can post it soon. Stay tuned for the ending! It's going to be AWESOME!**

**Review for now!**


	26. Part 3 of decisions

**Okay, this is part 3 of decions and their will be a part 4. This is a pretty long story to explain so I need a little more time (chapters) to get everything out there, you know? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Part 3 of decisions**

"Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle asked his son. Edward had gone bonkers in only a matter of seconds.

"Oh God, I can't believe she fucking set me up," Edward kept saying. He was sitting down in a chair now, with his face jeered in his hands, perturbed as ever.

"Edward… your language," Esme warned, but he wasn't listening to that.

"You don't understand. I'm going to freak in' jail, all because that hoer—"

"Edward!" Esme warned again, and he was silent now. "If you're going to speak, mind your words son. Have respect for Jessica, you're the one who got you're self into this."

"But I didn't DO anything. I don't know what's going on. I tried to call her, but the stupid cops won't let me. Damn this I hate her so much. I should have just done what she wanted me to do," he bawled.

"What did she want you to do?" Carlisle asked him.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to jail." Edward got up from his seat and walked out the front yard.

"Where are you going, son. The police won't let you go anywhere."

"Carlisle, my life is ruined. What the hell am I going to do now? There's nothing I can do. They'll catch me and lock me up either way. So why does it matter?"

"Because, you don't want a longer sentence—"

"A LONGER SENTENCE? I didn't DO… ANYTHING!" Edward was freaking out again. "This fucking bitch ruined my life, dad. What are YOU going to do about that? Instead you're talking about a fucking longer sentence. Do you even care?"

"Yes I care."

"No you don't. You probably don't even believe me. NO ONE BELIEVES ME!" Edward fell to his knees in the wet grass, and sobbed in his hands. He looked broken. Shattered into pieces. I couldn't help but try to help him. But Esme ran to him before me.

"Son, it's okay. We're going to get you help," Esme told him. Edward lifted his face and looked at his mother appalled.

"I'm not psycho," he protested and got back on his feet. "When are these freakin' cops gonna leave?"

"Not soon if you don't tell them the truth—"

"What truth? There is no truth."

"Son, don't lie to me—"

"I'm not lying to you, mom. I'm not some fucking pedophile, and I'm surprised you would even believe that. I didn't get that slutty bitch pregnant. That makes no fuc—"

"Edward…? Please just stop," Esme leaded and Edward sighed getting more frustrated.

"THIS MAKES NO FREAKIN' SINCE!"

The police came back to Edward after having a private conversation. "Edward, Jessica Stanley's parents are suing you on their two daughters behalf. You'll be both going to court soon to plead your case. I would like to just ask you a few questions," the officer said.

"Well, I'm not answering them so you can get out my fucking face," Edward retorted. He had the most gruesome expression right now.

"Please, be reasonable. Answer the officer, son," Esme told him, but he didn't say anything.

"Uhm…?" I had spoke after being silent for so long and they must have forgot I was there.

"What's your name?" the officer asked me.

"Bella," I told him.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, can I go home now?"

The officer looked at me puzzled and said, "no," then focused back on Edward again. "What did you do when you met the Stanley's?"

"I didn't do anything fucking thing so why you questioning me like this?" Edward shouted and the officer eye brows furrowed.

"You know speaking to an officer like that can get you charged again, right?"

"A liar can get charged for lying too, but you don't seem to be doing your job, are you?"

"Tell me, what liar are you referring too?"

"Jessica Stanley, ever heard of her? She's about average height, wears too much make up, she looks like a slut, and she's the biggest liar I've ever known. Ever heard of her?" Edward asked and he actually sounded serious.

"Have you heard of Edward Cullen? Tall kid would got a girl pregnant and raped his girlfriend's little sister," the officer shot back and Edward was angry now.

"You can kiss my ass," Edward said and the officer looked at his parents.

"Is this how you raise your kids?" the officer asked.

"No, I don't know what's gotten into him," Carlisle said. Then Alice's yellow Porsche **(note: sorry if I spelt that incorrectly)** pulled into the parking lot. "That's my daughter, Alice. She just came from school."

"Alright then, I'm going to need to talk to her," the officer said and walked over to Alice's Porsche.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Carlisle asked, but Edward didn't answer. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry, I just… can't believe this is happening…" he sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do." Then he looked over at me for the first time since the cops came. "And sorry I got you into this," he said. I didn't answer though.

"You should be apologizing to all of us," Carlisle said in disappointment, but Edward didn't apologize.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she walked over to us. "That cop just said he's charging Edward for pedophile."

"Did you see Jessica at school today?" Edward asked Alice and she shook her head.

"Lauran said she was with you at the clinic."

"No I wasn't. I went home because Esme told me to."

"Son, I did not tell you to come home. I don't know who did," Esme said.

"You texted me during school. You said: Edward this is Esme, I need you to come HOME. I even go the text in my phone from YOUR phone number," Edward justified and he took his phone from his pocket. "See," he said showing us the text that read:

From: Mom

Son this is Esme. I need you to come home early today, okay?

"But I didn't text you though," Esme said.

"It's from your phone number. Did anyone use your phone today?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah, Jessica came over here today and asked for you. I told her you weren't home and… she asked if she could use my phone to call you. She texted you of course, but I just thought that was what any teenager would do," Esme said.

"So she must have sent me the text," Edward said. "Evil genius."

"But why would she do that?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

Edward sighed. "Because… when I was at her house last time… she wanted me to have sex with her and I said no. That's why I didn't really want to tell you guys I went over there… she's not a girl you would want to take come to mother, you know?"

* * *

**That was part 3! Please review!**


	27. Part 4 of decisions

**Part 4 of decisions**

The police came back to us to try to question Edward again. It wasn't going very well. "Please tell us everything you did while at you girlfriend's house?" they asked him he the millionth time.

"How do you even know if I did anything? Do you even have proof?" Edward asked them.

"Yes… we do have proof… PHOTOGRAPHIC proof."

"Where is this 'PHOTOGRPAHIC' proof? Uh?"

"Jessica gave us pictures of the crime being done. You'll be obligated to see them during court—"

"I want to see them now—"

"Listen, kid, you do not speak to an officer like that—"

"I don't care. Just arrest me if that's what you're going to do. Instead of giving me all this dull shit."

"Edward, shut the hell up and stop acting like psycho," Alice told him.

"Alright… but I'm not listening to anything you cops say until I speak with Jessica, alright?" Edward said sternly.

"You can get charged for this—"

"I can get charged for everything, right? Why don't you charge me for my right, why don't cha? You guys are always sayin' shit about charges and never do anything. Why don't you stop threatening me and do it since you're the 'charge master' or somethin'."

"Okay… I see we're not getting anything out of you. We'll just have to wait for the trail. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the officer said, shaking both their hands. "And Edward… be ready for court this weekend, kid. You're in a tight spot."

Edward didn't say anything, so the police left. "I apologize for keeping you here," Edward said to me.

"It's okay," I said.

"You going home?"

"No… I want to know what's going on. I'll help you try to figure out what Jessica is up to. I bet she's not even pregnant."

"You don't have to do that—"

"I want to." With that said, everyone went into the house. We all sat in the living room.

"Okay, Jessica came here today, right Esme?" Carlisle speculated and Esme nodded. "We should write this down." He got a sheet of paper and wrote down everything we knew. "She wanted Edward to come home. Son, were you at the clinic before you came home?"

"No. I came straight here," he said and Carlisle wrote that down.

"Okay. We'll have to go to the clinic later and talk to them. What exactly happened when you were at Jessica's house?"

"Well, first I had dinner with her parents. Then she took me to her room cause she said she wanted to show me something. She wanted to show me this doll collection she had. I asked her why she still played with dolls and she said she doesn't. She just collects them. It was pretty creepy. Then we sat on her bed and it was pretty boring so I asked her if we could go out or something. We were just watching TV. Then that's when she attempted to seduce me and whatever, but… you know how that goes. Jessica's not worth any of my time. So she got mad and started screaming at me and stuff. That's when I broke up with her and she started crying. I felt bad so I said I was sorry and whatever. She forgave me and asked me if I wanted to see her little sister's doll collection. I had met Amber at dinner and she seemed like a sweet kid. I didn't want to see a stupid doll collection though so I pasted. She begged me to see it and that's when I gave in and went to see the stupid thing. Her sister, Amber, was sitting on her bed playing with a doll. Jessica asked if I wanted to play dolls with her. I was about to leave her house when she asked me that. I mean, what the…? The girl was nuts—" There was a knock on the door now.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said and got up to get the door. It was Lauran and Edward and Alice stood up.

"What's she doing here?" Alice asked him.

"I don't know," Edward said.

Carlisle was talking to her, then he invited her in. "Everyone, this is Lauran, Jessica's close and personal friends. She says that she is upset that Jessica has been pregnant for 4 weeks and she had no idea. Edward?"

"I didn't get her pregnant, okay?" Edward said annoyed.

"She brought medical files and wanted me to review them with her—"

"We'll I won't be reviewing any crap that has nothing to do with me. So I'm out," Edward said and walked up stairs. Carlisle sighed.

"I'll go talk to him," Alice said and went up stairs too.

"You're welcome to sit down, Lauran," Carlisle said and she sat down on the other couch where no one sat. Carlisle and Esme moved to the other couch with her. "Bella, will you be joining us or going with Alice upstairs?"

"I'll just go up stairs," I said and got up from the couch. I went to Edward's room and he was alone. "Where's Alice?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"She just left," he said emotionless.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Well… sorry about all this—"

"It's not your fault, Bella. You didn't do anything."

I sighed. "I know I have nothing to do with what Jessica did to you, but… I'm sorry… you know, for—"

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

I walked into his room and sat at the desk I sat at before. It was dark in his room; he never turns on the lights in here. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you for what?" He wasn't looking at me as he spoke, he was just slumped up on his bed.

"For screaming at you and calling you a liar. Aren't you mad?"

He smirked. "I wish I could be mad at you, but… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Well… you know that makes me feel even guiltier."

He sighed and looked at me. "You have nothing to be guilty for—"

"And neither do you, Edward, and you can possibly get arrested for nothing."

"You believe me?" He looked surprised and I couldn't see why.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"My parents don't even fully believe me."

"Well… when they said you were a pedophile I automatically didn't believe that."

"But when they said I got a girl pregnant you believed it," he joked.

"I was mad. I thought you lied to me."

"What exactly did they say I did anyway?"

"Lauran said you were at the clinic with Jessica."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I said. "Edward, do you have a light in here?" I finally asked.

"No, it fell off the desk."

"Oh… it's weird when you're talking and I can't see you," I said and he got out his bed. He walked over to the desk and sat beside me in another chair. I still couldn't see his, but I could feel and smell him.

"Can you see me now?" he asked.

"No, but this is better," I told him. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"Find out the truth and figure out what Jessica is up to."

"If Jessica really is pregnant and it's not from you. Then…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Do you think I got Jessica pregnant?"

"I don't know." Edward laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Now the love of my life doesn't believe me either."

"You still love me?"

"Why wouldn't I. My feelings for you haven't changed, Bella."

"Oh… so what are we?" He didn't say anything. "I mean like, friends—"

"Oh… I don't know. What do you want us to be? You're not still mad at me, right?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you."

"I suppose that's a good thing."

"Can I ask you something?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Anything," he said.

"When I asked you was I your girlfriend you said yes, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then you whispered something under your breath like… even though I don't want you to be that. You said something under your breath."

"Oh… I'll tell you later."

"Later? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I don't know how you would respond to it. You might think I'm crazy."

"Why would I think you're crazy?"

"Because… what do you think of me?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure. How in love do you think I am with you?"

"Uhm…? Enough?"

"No… you don't understand."

"Well… make me understand."

"I can't because you might take it out of proportion."

I didn't ask him anything after that. We just sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Bella… can I tell you something. It's pretty personal," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

Edward got out his seat and sat in front of me. I could see him a little clearer when he was this close. "Bella… do you love me?"

"Yes, Edward, I love you. Very much," I told him and he smiled.

"Well, I think I'm going just a little to fast," Edward said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think I'm way too in love with you… it scares me sometimes. I would literally do anything for you." I laughed. "No I'm serious. I would take a bullet for you if I had too."

"Well… I'm not saying I would do that—"

"And that's the way it's supposed to be. We're just teenagers and I think I'm way too deep into this. I barely even know you. I hated you before."

I chuckled. "I hated you to." He smiled back at me.

"So, what you're saying is… forget it, I don't know what you're saying."

"Bella, I'm saying that's I'm totally, completely, and deeply in love with you… and I don't think I can ever stop loving you. It's impossible at this point… unless you completely changed into a different person."

"I love you too, Edward. And I don't think you're crazy for that."

"That wasn't what I was talking about. I still think if I tell you, you might reject me—"

"Reject you?"

"Yes, because I'm absolutely out my mind for thinking like that."

"Just tell me," I said and he sighed, probably giving up because he leaned in towards me. But when I thought he was going to tell me, he placed a light kiss on my lips and I was just so lucky that I didn't faint this time. But I was embarrassed because I could stop smiling. His lips were just so… I don't know. It was beyond magical, beyond wonderful, and beyond me.

"I'll tell you later," he said in my ear and I was still smiling. Stupid Bella.

"Okay," I said breathlessly and he chuckled.

* * *

**Okay that was part 4. Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought!**


	28. Decisions part 5

**Decisions part 5**

It's been a week since the Jessica thing and I hadn't seen Edward in 4 days. Today was the court case and Charlie and I were up in the morning getting ready. We already had had a plan and everything, so the only problem was Jessica. She had photographic evidence. Maybe it was photoshopped who knows? But whatever that girl is planning, we're ready for it. "Bella, you ready?" Charlie asked me from down stairs. I was in the bathroom washing up.

"I'm coming," I said and walked out the bathroom. We were taking Charlie's police cruiser to the court case. It felt weird being in a police car. When we got to the court house, the parking lot was full, and I saw the Cullen's shiny, black, Navigator. They always had nice cars.

Charlie and I met up with the Cullen's and we all walked to the entrance together. When we got into the court room, I saw the Stanley's in their positions. "This court is now in session," the judge said when it was time for the case to start. "Edward Cullen is being accused of Pedophile of Amber Stanley, who is also your little sister, and your Edward's ex girlfriend. Is that correct, Jessica?"

"Yes, your honor," Jessica said in an innocent voice.

"Is it true that you were at the Stanley's house last year, Mr. Cullen?" the Judge questioned.

"Yes," Edward said. He was standing at the platform next to Jessica.

"What did you do while at the Stanley's?"

"I had dinner with Jessica's family."

"After dinner, what did you do?"

"I went to Jessica's room?"

"Why?"

Edward cleared his voice quickly. "Jessica wanted me to see her… doll… collection, your honor."

"Doll collection?"

"Yes."

"Is this true, Ms. Stanley?"

"Yeah," Jessica said unwillingly and Edward smile trying to hold back laughter. Then he raised his hand at the Judge.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Cullen?" the Judge asked and he nodded.

"I have the item in question," Edward told him and stepped up to the Judge to show him the creepy doll collection. The crowd started laughing. I even saw the judge smirking.

"Where did you get this?" the Judge asked him.

"I got it from her house when I was legally obligated to go on Saturday… they wanted me to apologize, but I didn't."

"Yes, they have that on your record," the Judge told him. Then Edward walked back to his platform. "After Ms. Stanley showed you this…" the judge looked at the collection like it was rabies or something, "weird contraction, what did you do after that?"

"We watched TV in her room AND… she attempted to seduce me," Edward admitted and the Judge looked appalled.

"Is this true Ms. Stanley?" The Judge asked.

"No… he was my boyfriend. We were just… you know, hanging out," Jessica said.

"Not according to Mr. Cullen. He said you tried to seduce him. Is that true?"

"Not in those exact words."

The Judge ignored her now and turned back to Edward. "And what did you do after that?"

"Well, I broke up with her because she was going to fast. And I tried to leave, but she wouldn't leave. She said, and I quote, 'I hate your ugly, worthless self and you need to man up because your such an asshole.' Which made no sense to me, whatsoever. Jessica has a camera in her house at the front door that shows the part when she cursed me out," Edward said.

"Do you have the tape?" the Judge asked.

"Yes. It's already programmed on the monitor."

The Judge turned on the monitor behind him and played the tape. I saw Jessica screaming at Edward at her front door and curing him out. The crowd started chuckling again. Then she said sorry for screaming at him and Edward forgave her. I would have never forgiven her.

"Okay. I see we got proof that she did in fact try to seduce you. She even yelled it on the tape. So what happened after that, Mr. Cullen?" the Judge asked.

"She asked me if I wanted to see her sister's doll collection. Her sister didn't have one though. She was playing with ONE doll, which was Jessica's doll anyway. I sat down in her sister's room with Jessica and I talked to Amber. Jessica left to go get something out her room and Amber told me that her sister never lets her play with her dolls. I thought it was creepy. Then Amber started crying so I went to go get Jessica out her room. Jessica came back with a camera in her hands and was taking pictures of Amber and I on the bed. I started covering my face and stuff and Amber bumped in front of me. I have the pictures too—"

"NO!" Jessica shouted. Then she walked up to the Judge to give him something. "I have the pictures." Jessica glared at Edward then stepped back on her platform. The Judge showed the pictures on the monitor. It was a picture of Edward on top of Amber smiling and Amber looked angry like she was trying to push him off her. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I have the original pictures," Edward told the Judge. "Those are photoshopped and I can prove it." Edward got up and gave the Judge some pictures. The Judge showed it on the monitor. The picture was Edward on the bed sitting up trying to cover his face and Amber was doing the same thing. They weren't even lying down.

"How can you prove that Jessica's pictures are fake and yours isn't? To be honest, I'd say yours is fake," the Judge said, but Edward didn't look moved at all.

"I should look real… considering the money she had to pay to get a PROFESSIONAL to Photoshop her pictures. I have documents and a phone recording of Jessica calling a photo pirate company and documents of the photo in question. The company is called 'Photo perfect', they are the best Photoshop Company in the business. She paid them five hundred dollars," Edward told the Judge and Jessica gasped.

"Where's the proof then, smarty?" Jessica shouted and Edward smiled.

"Here it is," Edward said taking some papers from his pocket and giving it to the judge.

"Wow," the Judge said, looking through the documents. "It even tells you the photo number and everything."

"And it as the original picture on page 4," Edward told the Judge and the Judge nodded.

"It seems that this is proof enough. So… Edward you are not charged for Pedophile. BUT… Jessica wants to sue you for getting her pregnant. She can't get much out of that, but she can get something if it's a good story though. If we find out you were lying about what happened at her house, you will be charged," the Judge told Edward.

"How do you know if she's even pregnant or not?" Edward asked.

"We have medical records. Want to see them?" the Judge challenged and Edward sighed.

"Your honor, can I ask Jessica something?" Edward asked.

"Sure, but not in private," the Judge said and Edward nodded, looking at Jessica.

"Jessica…? When I dumped you a few days ago, who came to comfort you?" Edward asked her, like he was the Judge or something.

"No one… you're a heart breaker, idiot," she hissed and Edward laughed.

"Your honor," Edward said, talking to the Judge again, "can I call Victoria to the stand please?"

"Sure," the Judge said and Victoria came from the crowd to go to the witness stand.

"Okay," Edward began, "Victoria? We use to go out, right?"

"Yeah?" Victoria said confused. Not sure of where he was going with this.

"Who was your boyfriend after I broke up with you?"

"Uhm…? James?"

"Correct. Did you have a bad break up?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah… you hurt me pretty bad. Where are you going with this?"

"Wait, wait. Be patient… why did I break up with you?"

"Because… why?"

"Just answer the question?"

"I don't remember."

"Alright then, you can leave. I call Bella to the stand," Edward said and I was officially confused. Why did he want me to come up now?

"Go up there, Bella," Charlie whispered to me and I got up to walk to the witness stand.

"Okay, Bella… you're my girlfriend, right?" Edward asked me.

"Uhm…? Yeah, I guess," I said and Jessica banged her hand on the desk she stood behind. Everyone looked at her now, including the Judge that looked baffled.

"Lies," she scoffed.

"Can I finish what I was going to say?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Please, proceed," the judge said and Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella… I told you everything about my life, right? My mother, father, Carlisle, Esme, my sister, my girlfriends. Everything… right?"

"Yeah. A few days ago," I said.

"You remember what I told you about Victoria, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Tell us the story, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes. "Alright then," I took a deep breath. "When Edward was in middle school, he was a quiet kind of person until James bullied him into being more like… an asshole. Something like that. So, when Edward became all bad boy now, he dated Victoria for popularity. He was popularity obsessed now. So, Victoria tried to seduce him too and he broke up with her because of it. The person that comforted Victoria when she was heart broken was James. And they started going out," I finished.

"Yes, that's correct. And James cheated on Victoria," Edward said and Victoria was standing in the crowd now.

"What? THAT'S A LIE!" Victoria yelled.

"Please, sit now," the Judge ordered and Victoria sat back down, blending in with the crowd.

"Yes, he did. When Jessica was mad because I dumped her, she went to James, Just like EVERY girl I dated did. They all went to James for comfort. When I dated Lauran she did the same thing too. That's why Lauran hates Jessica now because she knows that Jessica cheated on me and she claims that she loves me," Edward said and Jessica stood up, shocked.

"This is all lies," Jessica shouted and Edward laughed.

"I call Lauran to the stage now," Edward said and I got off the witness stand and Lauran took my place. "Lauran…? How did the rumors that Jessica was pregnant start off from?"

"What?" Lauran asked. She was such an idiot.

"How did the rumors start?"

"I don't know."

Edward sighed. "Did you text everyone, saying that Jessica was pregnant or not?"

"Uhm…? Maybe."

"I have proof that you did," Edward warned.

"Okay… yeah, I texted everyone," Lauran admitted.

"But why? Why would you blow such a secret that could ruin your best friend's life? And get her humiliation forever?"

"Okay, okay. I quit. Jessica told me her secret and I told everyone, alright."

Jessica was shocked now. "What? Why would you do that?" Jessica spat.

"Why Lauran? Why would you do that to your own friend?" Edward asked. But I could have guess that he already knew.

"Because… I knew her and James were together before you broke up with her," she cried. "And… and… I was made so I told everyone her secret. And I told everyone it was Edward's child because I was mad."

"Mad at me for what, Lauran? Tell the whole truth."

"Because… because I just did, okay?"

"No! You were mad at me because you tried to get back with me after I broke up with Jessica. Then you thought it was because of Bella so you wanted to ruin her life by telling her lies, right?"

Lauran had tiers sliding down her cheeks now. "Y-y-y-yes! OKAY, IT'S TRUE!" Lauran screamed. She ran off the stage after that. The Judge was laughing.

"Sorry Victoria, but Jessica is pregnant with James's child," Edward concluded and the Judge clapped for Edward.

"Wow, son, you really know how to lay down a case," the Judge said. Then the crowd started clapping for him and he smiled at himself. How did he figure all of that out? He was smart.

"Thank you, Judge Mathew," Edward said and got off the stage. The case was over and Edward wasn't charged for anything, but Jessica was charged for lying. They gave her a decision to tell the truth and she won't go to jail, but she wouldn't admit it. So she's on trail.

* * *

**Okay, that was the last part of Decisions. Now we only have a chapter left to clear everything up. I'll be posting it soon today. Just be patient. And I hope you LOVED it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it! Did you love it, did you think it was predicable? Tell me what you thought! Stay tuned for the last chapter and the epilogue!**


	29. What do you think of me?

**Chapter 29**

**What do you think of me?**

Have you ever wondered what a Jellyfish goes through, what it's thinking, and why it just floats in the still waters not doing a single thing. It's just there, in the water, having no purpose whatsoever. But when the waves start to glide and the Jelly creature is disturbed, then what? I'm not sure because, if truth be told, I'm nothing like a Jellyfish, but… at the same time, it's like I can relate to them. I don't know, maybe I'm insane or something. I just have neutral respect for them. Why? You might ask. Well, first of all, a lion and a Jellyfish can't be together, it's impossible. But do you know how many things I've seen that were impossible and end up being real? A Jellyfish can not come up against cheetahs (Jessica, Lauran, and Victoria) or a lion and his pride (Edward, James, Jasper, Emmet, and Mike). And the lion definitely doesn't drop everything for a Jellyfish. That rarely happens.

A week later after the court case, our English projects were due the next day. I went to the Cullen's house to get more information on Edward. I think I was ready for tomorrow, what more could I need to know? "I think we're done," I told Edward when I was in his room, sitting at his desk.

"Me too… what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"We can talk or I could just go home," I suggested.

"We can talk. I don't want you to go home."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Anything."

I thought for a second. Then the conversation we had a few days ago came back to me. "Edward…? Are you going to tell me what you meant now?"

"Meant about what?"

"You know… when you said, 'even though I don't want you to be that.' You said it in English class, remember? And you said you'll tell me what you meant later… I think it's later."

"Oh… when I said that, Bella, I meant I literally don't want you to be my girlfriend—"

I felt a little offended. "Why?"

"Because… girlfriend… it sounds… bland to me."

"Bland?"

"Yeah… I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"But I don't think you're crazy." He laughed. "I'm serious. I don't think you're crazy."  
"It's not that. I just laughed because that wasn't what I was talking about. And I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I already told you why."

"But you promised you'd tell me later."

He sighed. "Okay… I don't want you to be just a girlfriend because… I don't know, it's so… passive. Girlfriend? I might as well call you my friend then."

"So since girlfriend is so… passive… what should you call me then?"

"I don't know… something like…?"

"Totally awesome… fun… amazing girl that's beyond a friend?" I suggested and he laughed.

"Something like that."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking more of… wife."

Wife? Now I knew exactly what he was trying to say. Girlfriend was… bland… and passive. It would be cool being Edward wife and I don't think he's crazy at all. Even though that is a bit much. I mean, we're only in the 11th grade. "Interesting," I said and Edward chuckled.

"What's so interesting about that?"

"Because you're totally right. Girlfriend is a bit passive, but… wife…? Is definitely not."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'll tell you later," I teased.

"How long is later?"

"I'm not sure. You ready for tomorrow?"

"I got this project down packed. You ready?"

"Beyond it."

We both sighed. There wasn't much we could learn about each other. Edward never kept not one secret from me and neither did I. And I told him my deepest secrets when I was mad at him… that proves how much I love him. The next day, we came to the gym early. We had to go there again for the project. The whole 11th grade was there and when everyone came and class began, the first ones to go was someone I wasn't familiar with.

Alice and Jasper was the first ones to go that I actually knew. They were asking some pretty tough questions I was a little nervous. "Next, Edward and Isabella," Mr. Martinez called and we both walked up to the front of the class. "Alright. Bella you are first. All you do is answer the question to the best of your ability. Ready?"

"Yes," I said and the teacher began.

"Question number one, what is Edward's full name?" Mr. Martinez asked. I answered every question confidently. I had no problem with anything and Mr. Martinez wasn't surprised. "Good Job, Ms. Swan. Now for your last question. What do you think of Edward overall?"

"Uhm…? I think he WAS confused, but I think everything in his life is clearer now," I answered. The teacher said he wasn't going to judge us too hard on the last question because it was an opinion. I didn't spend too much time on it.

"Thank you Isabella. Now Edward, are you ready?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"Yeah," Edward said nonchalantly like this would be a piece of cake or something.

"Question number one, what is Isabella's full name?" That was an easy question. The questions got harder by the 20th one. He asked about my history. The teacher was surprised that Edward could remember all of this. I wasn't surprised at all. He was a good listener. "Okay, question number 65, this is the last question. Edward, overall, what do you think of Isabella?" Mr. Martinez asked.

Edward thought for a long moment. "I think she is… my life. And I would be nothing without her."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Martinez said. Edward had said it in such a low voice, you could barely hear him.

"I said she is the love of my life and I would be nothing without her," he said again and Mr. Martinez smiled.

"Finally," the teacher said relieved and both of us were confused.

"What?"

Mr. Martinez snickered. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get you two together?"

"Wait… this was your plan or somethin'?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Yes… Edward you don't know how long I've worked with high school students and they go through the same thing you do. They make stupid mistakes and someone has to come in and give em' that push, you know?"

"So… you gave put me with Bella for the project so I would come to my senses?"

"Exactly… you should thank me."

Edward smiled at the teacher. "I guess I should thank you. So… thanks… Mr. M."

"You welcome Edward. And don't ever lose yourself like that again because sometime… it's hard to find the truth again."

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending. Well, this isn't the ending. You have to read the epilogue and then the SEQUEL! I hope you read the sequel when I post it. I'll give all the info and stuff in the epilogue. Hope you had fun reading this!**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**3 years after the English project**

I sat quietly, in silence in my dressing room, feeling so nervous at this moment… but eager at the same time. I heard a knock on the door and my head lifted up. "Come in," I said and there she was… my mother, opening the door.

"Bella?" she said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I told her. "But a little nervous."

Renee smiled. "Every woman gets nervous, Bella. And trust me, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, mom. It's nice to have you around, you know?"

"I know, sweat heart. I've missed you too. Now come on." She held out her hand and I stood up. I wasn't use to high hills and I stumbled on my white dress, falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" If Edward were here, he would have caught me before I landed on the ground. But Renee helped me up.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom. You know how clumsy I can be sometimes," I said with a smile. Good think I didn't get seriously injured.

"I know. Now," she held out her hand again and I took it, "you ready?"

"Yes."

"Don't get you're dress dirty now, Bella?" she joked. I smiled at her, nodding. Then she led me through the corridors.

* * *

**I'm my God, the story is over! I hope you loved it as much as I loved typing it! The sequel will be posted soon. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story overall. The sequel will be called: You again! It's based on the movie "You again" but it's not exactly like the movie though. It's still a twilight fan fic. Hope you liked the story!**

**I guess this is the end!**


	31. Sequel

**Anybody in the mood for a sequel? Well, if you're up for it, the sequel to "What do you think of me" is posted. Check it out on my profile! Here's a short summary:**

Bella and Edward got there happily ever after in "What do you think of me?" Right? But what would happen if something messed that up? And how does this happen? Read the sequel to find out!

And thanks so much for reading the entire story and for reviewing. You guys are the best, I want to give a shout out to a couple people who reviewed almost all my chapters, you're the best!

Thanks **No-he's MY Monkey Man**

Thanks **Blue Eyed Hawk**

Thanks **Twilight-Kitty01**

Thanks **Channyfanatic9**

Thanks **Cullen4life1996**

Thanks **jayd-n33**

Thanks **Nicia**

Thanks **iLOVEy.1001**

And thanks to **all who reviewed**. You're the best!

And I want to give a special shout out to: **Channyfanatic9** for pointing out an error I had in my chapters. I had mixed one of the chapters, thanks for noticing. Well, I guess that's all. Read the sequel!


End file.
